Kawaii ko
by Canelle
Summary: NejiHinata. Pour echapper à un mariage forcé, Hinata a changé d'identité. mais c'est au tour de Neji d'être marié de force. Leur couple vatil tenir bon? surtout que Naruto refait son appartion dans la vie de Hinata.
1. introduction: 6 ans apres

Encore une fic sur la famille Hyuaga, Neji et Hinata. Avertissement : fait référence à des evenements dans les tomes 9 et 12 du manga. Je ne possède malheureuseument toujours aucun des personnages de Naruto. (snif, snif Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii). J'espere que ma deuxime fic va vous plaire. Ca se passe environ 6 ans apres l'examen du chuunin.

" Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce-pas, Père?"

Je me suis reveillé en sursaut. J'ai encore révé de ce jour...des trois ans d'Hinata. Mais ce qui m'est revenu en mémoire n'est pas la mort de mon père,...c'ést ma première rencontre avec Hinata. " Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce-pas, Père?"c'etait moi qui avais prononcé ses mots, il y a longtemps déjà.

" Ce n'est pas ça, Neji-Nii san...Parce que...je peux le voir...ce n'est pas moi...la personne perdue et souffrant du destin des deux branchesde notre famille, c'est toi."  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai, ce matin? Voila que me revient en mémoire ce que m'avait dit Hinata à la fin de notre combat, lors du premier examens du Chuunin... Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais depuis, j'ai changé.J'ai réussi à me liberer de cette haine qui m'enfermai et me detruisait. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte à cette époque.

Tout cela est loin derrière moi. Je suis un Chuunin depuis quelques années déja. Et si je continue à trainer, je vas arriver en retard. En route, j'ai rattrapé Koichi et nous sommes arrivés ensemble. C'est un chuunin plus agée que moi,et nous sommes dans la même équipe. "Eh, Neji, tu pourrais me presenter à ta cousine?" La question m'a pris de court.  
-Ma cousine...tu veux dire Hinata?  
-Evidement. Elle n'est pas facile à aborder...mais qu'est cequ'elle est belle.  
C'est vrai qu'Hinata est devenue une tres belle jeune fille... une chuunin, elle aussi. Et on s'entends mieux, comme des cousins normaux.  
- Tu as des vues sur ma cousine? Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais tu n'as aucune chance.  
Ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense que si quelqu'un l'inviterai à sortir, elle ne saurait pas dire non. Elle est trop gentille. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on me demande de jouer les intermediaires auprès d'elle.  
- Tu veux te la garder pour toi, hein?  
-Ho! c'est juste ma cousine!  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis un peu enérvé.Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant.  
- Je ne vais pas la manger. Allez, juste me présenter.  
-Ok, ok.

J'ai réussi à parler à Hinata dans l'après-midi,et je lui ai presenté Koichi...et nous sommes actuellement tous les trois en train de discuter devant un bol de nouilles au resto. En fait,c'est Koichi qui parle, et Hinata qui l'ecoutes. Et moi, qu'est ce que je fais la? Je devrai partir et les laisser tous les deux...mais cette idée me revulse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Il est tard, et Koichi parle toujours. C'est un vrai moulin à parole quand il s'y met. Je vois à son visage qu'Hinata aimerai bien rentrer chez elle, mais qu'elle n'ose pas l'interrompre. C'est à moi de jouer.  
- Hinata-sama. Il est tard, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous."  
J'emmène Hinata rapidement, laissant derière moi un Koichi desappointé regler l'addition. Enfin un peu de calme. Quand nous arrivons chez elle, tout est déjà silencieux. Personne n'a attendu son retour. Ca m'attriste un peu. Si il lui était arrivé quelquechose; personne n'en aurait rien su... personne ne l'aurais protégé.  
-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi, Neji Nii-san.  
-C'est mon devoir de te proteger.  
Elle me regarde bizarement puis rentre chez elle. Je me suis surpris moi-même à répondre ça. La proteger. Eh bien,c'est vrai que c'est l'heritière de la famille, et que je suis de la maison secondaire, donc je doit la proteger...en principe. Mais c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive de le faire. Quandje pense qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai essayé de la tuer...avec le recul, je suis content de voir que je n'y suis pas arrivé.  
La proteger... et si c'etait....  


Ma famille a été invité à la maison principale pour les 18 ans d'Hinata. C'est la première fois que j'y revient depuis 14 ans. Les relations entre nos deux familles se sont beaucoup améliorée.Hinata est trés belle en kimono, si seulement Koichi pouvait voirça... Si je pouvais prendre une photo d'elle, je suis sure qu'ilme pardonnerai pour l'autre soir. Hinata est d'accord pour une photo. Je pense que le jardin interieur ferai un beau cadre...  
-La, assise sur ce bassin, c'est parfait. On dirait une peinture.  
Hinata rougit. Non, ne rougit pas, sourit pour la photo. Voila.  
De l'interieur de la maison, on entends des bruit sourds. C'est Hanabi qui s'entraine.  
- Hanabi s'entraines beaucoup, elle est vraiment douée. Et Père est fier d'elle.  
- Il peut aussi être fier de toi, tu es quand même devenue chuunin à 13 ans.  
- Je l'ai déçu. il ne fait plus attention à moi,maintenant.  
- Il continue quand même à t'enseigner notre style de combat?  
- Non, ça fait longtemps que plus personne ne s'occupes de mon entrainement. je me débrouille seule.  
- Mais comment veux-tu progresser?! Il y a plein de techniques secrète à savoir pour vraiment exceller dans notre style de combat.  
-Je sais, mais...  
- Viens t'entrainer avec moi.  
- !?  
- Mais oui, je t'apprendrai les techniques. Je les connait.  
- mais... je suis si mauvaise..tu va perdre ton temps avec moi  
- Tu n'es pas excellente, mais tu n'es pas nulle non plus. Tu es l'heritièrede notre famille, tu dois connaitre ces techn...  
Je me suis tu en voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de Hinata.  
- Tu es si fort, Neji...si fort...je ne mérite pas d'etre l'heritière...ça devrait etre toi...ça devrait etre toi!  
Elle eclate en sanglot. Je me sens tres géné.  
- Non. Il n'y a que toi qui mérite de porter ce titre... et il y a une raison pour que je sois plus fort que toi, l'heritière.  
- ?  
- Hinata, Si je suis plus fort que toi... c'est pour pouvoir te proteger.

Te proteger...c'est devenu ma raison de vivre.

a suivre...


	2. probleme

Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewer ma fic. Voilà la suite, ecrite tres tard hier soir, j'espere qu'elle ne sera pas trop nulle. C'est vrai que je case Hinata avec beaucoup de monde dans mes fics… mais je l'adore. J'ai encore des idée d'autres fic avec les couple Hinata-Itachi, Hinata-Naruto et une autre avec Hinata-Neji. (Pas d'idée pour Hinata-kiba, desolée, c'est un couple que je ne sens pas. ) Oui, oui, je continue avec le couple Hinata-Neji. Oui, c'est franchement incestueux, mais j'ai classé ça PG- 13 pour cette raison. Franchement immoral. Mais j'adore Neji presqu'autant qu'Hinata…et je ne trouve pas d'autres fille dans l'histoire qui puisse bien aller avec lui. Bon, fini le bla-bla, je continue.

Remarque de traduction « kawai ko » ça veux dire litteralement un(e) enfant mignon(ne).

Chapitre 2 : probleme

  
"Proteger Hinata". C'est etrange, je ne peux pas dire à quel moment précisement c'est devenu quelque chose de tres importantpour moi... Il y a 6 ans j'essayai de la tuer, il y a 6 ans, je la detestais, elle et toute sa famille avec. Je les accusait d'avoir tué mon père...maisje me trompais. Et quand j'ai appris la verité, j'ai été comme libéré. Mon père avait lui-même choisi de mourir. Il l'avait fait car il voulait proteger son frère, proteger notre famille. Et moi je n'avais rien compris. Mais j'ai changé. Et, Père, si quelque part tu me regarde, j'espère que tu es fier de moi maintenant. Moi aussi, je donnerai ma force et ma vie pour proteger les autres. Et surtout Hinata...

Hinata. Elle est fatiguée, mais elle ne renoncera pas facilement...Je la vois se relever, le visage determiné.  
Hinata:" Neji Nii-san, je vais encore essayer. Attaque-moi."  
Nous sommes en train de nous entrainer ensemble, chez moi, à la technique de défense du kaiten. C'est devenu une habitude, de nous retrouver plusieurs soir par semaine chez moi, pour travailler ensemble. Elle fait des progrès, meme si elle ne sera jamais une guerrière exceptonnelle. Objectivement, elle a un bon niveau . Mais ce n'est pas assez pour notre famille. Je finis par me demander si elle n'est pas la plus à plaindre de nous deux. Mais elle ne se plaint jamais.  
" On arrette la pour ce soir, Hinata?"  
"ff...ff...d'accord, ff..ff.."  
Hinata est assise par terre, essouflée... mais souriante. Elle sourtit toujours quand elle est chez moi, alors que ça ne lui arrive jamais au manoir principal. J'aime bien la voir comme ça.  
"ff..ff..je vais rentrer maintenant, Neji Nii-san"  
"Je te raccompagnes"  
"Mais tu n'as pas besoin de..."  
" J'ai dit : je te raccompagne. Pas la peine de discuter, je le ferai de toute façon."  
Elle laisse s'echapper un petit rire. J'aime ton rire, Hinata.  
  


"Neji! Neji!.......NEJIIIIII!!!!"  
Le hurlement aigu de Tenten me transperce l'oreille gauche." Quoi?!pas la peine de crier!"  
"Je t'appelle depuis 10 minutes! Reviens sur terre ou on ne finira jamais cette mission!!"  
Ah, oui, c'est vrai, on est en mission...mais à quoi je pensais moi? Koichi me regarde en ricanant et s'addresse à Tenten. "Je suis sur qu'il revait à une fille"  
Tenten: "Une fille? Neji?"   
Koichi "Ca arrive à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs."  
Tenten: "Une fille? neji avec une fille???? ...ma foi, ça doit etre vrai..regarde, il rougit"  
Neji" Arrette Tenten! "  
Koichi:"Alors, c'est qui?"  
Neji:" C'est pas ça du tout!! alors laissez-moi tranquille!!"  
Autant demander à Naruto de se taire...bon, finnissons vie cette mission. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais tres longtemps l'interrogatoirede mes coequipiers. Mais c'est vrai que je pensais à une fille. Je pensais à Hinata. Eh bien, c'est une fille. C'est ma cousine aussi...et c'est ça le gros probleme.  


Tres gros problème...enorme probleme...J'aurai du continuer a la detester, c'etait plus simple. J'avais pas besoin de me poser des questions. Pour l'heure, l'objet de mon probleme est en train de me bombarder de shuriken, kunai et autres OVC (objets volants coupants ) pour que je travaille ma defense. Facile, aucun OVC ne m'a encore touché. ma défense est parfaite. Au moins la défense Physique...parce que coté coeur...je rends les armes. La vision d'Hinata a fait l'effet d'une bombe nucleaire. Mon coeur a ete definitivement atomisé. Je la vois, je la vois tout le temps. Quel soit derriere, devant, à gauche, àdroite, partout... elle ne peut echapper à mon regard. Et moi je ne peus m'echapper de sa vision. Maudit Byakugan! "Aie!" a force de ne voir qu'elle, je n'ai plus fais attention à ses kunais. Comme on ne voit plus les etoiles quand le soleil est là.  
"Neji, ça va? Montre, tu saignes beaucoup!"  
La coupure sur mon bras n'est pas tres profonde, mais elle saigne fort. Heureusement que notre spécialiste médicale préféré est là. Je parle d'Hinata, bien sur. C'est une des spécialistes medicale des chuunins. On se l'arrache quand on fait les équipes avant de partir en mission. Elle est si douce quand elle soigne les blessures...  
Ses mains fraiches sur ma peau me font frissonner. Elle est si près de moi pour me soigner. Je peux sentir sa douce odeur, la chaleur de son corps. Sa peau si blanche et si douce...  
J'ai vraiment un gros problème...  
"Je te fais mal, Neji ?"  
"Non, non, c'est rien"  
Je detourne le regard. Elle retourne à ma blessure. Neji...elle ne m'appelles plus Nii-san ( grand-frere). Je ne l'appelles plus Hinata-sama,moi non plus. On est vraiment devenu tres proche... Mais à quoi je pense, moi? C'est ma cousine! MA COU-SINE!!! Ma…

«HINATAAAA ! » un appel interrompt le cours de mes pensée. C'est Naruto qui nous a vu et qui nous rejoinds. Toujours aussi agité et bruyant…

« Waah, Hinata ! tu as réussi a blessé Neji, M-la –defense-parfaite ? Et tu ne l'as pas loupé, en plus ! »

« C'etait juste un moment d'inattention !! » Il m'enerve, ce type. 

« He, Hinata, tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir ? »

« O-Oui, Naruto-kun »

« Ok, super ! à tout à l'heure alors ! » et il part en trombe. Il m'enerve………..Ce soir ?……… qu'est ce que ça va dire ?……. Hinata a un RENDEZ-VOUS avec Naruto…. ce soir ? ….ce soir… ah non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas laisser Hinata avec ce type !! C'est vrai, en tant que membre plus agé de sa famille, je dois surveiller ses frequentations… Ma mauvaise conscience me souffle qu'elle est assez grande pour se debrouiller seule. Bon , d'accord, c'est vrai, en fait je ne supporte pas de la voir avec un autre mec. Et c'est pour ça que Naruto m'enerves. Vivement qu'il reparte en mission à l'autre bout du monde celui-la.

a suivre...


	3. le depart de Hinata

Apres avoir fini en un Week-end de taper "Fille du desert", je peux poursuivre plus sereinement Kawaii ko. Encore et toujours du Neji/Hinata, je ne m'en lasses pas. Mais si vous trouvez une super fille pour Neji, je ferais peut-etre du Itachi/Hinata. Il y avait une bonne idée de Itachi/hinata dans les review, mais j'en ai deja une, un peu dans le meme style. Mais attention, je serais tres exigeante concernant la fille avec qui caser Neji. ...remarquez, si quelqu'un réussit à convaincre Masashi Kishimoto (heureux proprietaire de Naruto) de me donner Neji, ça marche aussi. Bon, la suite de l'histoire, troisieme chapitre BEGIIIIN  
  
======== Lorsque nous rentrons au village, un serviteur vient à notre rencontre: "Hinata-sama, je vous cherchais. Votre père reclame votre presence. Il y a des invités à la maison et il veut vous presenter." "M-mais, j'ai deja un autre engagement.et d'habitudes, Père ne." Etonnant. Hiashi-sama ne se vante jamais de sa fille ainée quand il recoit des invités, en fait, en général, elle n'est même pas presente. Comme s'il n' avait qu'une seule fille, Hanabi. "c'est un ordre de votre Père." ".je viens.Neji.euh.est-ce que tu pourrais.." "Dire à Naruto que tu ne peux pas venir, c'est ça?" "Oui, s'il te plait" "Je le ferais". Ca serat drole de voir quelle tete il va tirer. C'est dommage pour Hinata, elle a vraiment l'air triste de louper ce rendez-vous. Mais ça m'arrange bien. Si j'avais su.je ne me serais pas autant réjouit.  
  
Me reperant au bruit que semble émettre en permanence le blondinet, je retrouve Naruto rapidement et je lui transmet le message. " Nooooon!!! c'est pas juste ! Pour une fois que j'etais au village et que je pouvais l'inviter!!! saleté de famille Hyuugaaaaaa !!! Et ça te fais rire?!" "C'est ta tete qui est impayable." "Tu veux que j'arrange la tienne?" J'esquive le point de l'agité et je lui fais un croc-en-jambe qui l'envoie mordre la poussiere."Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de te venger sur moi." Laissant Nartuto bouder, je reviens chez moi. Quels sont les invités assez importants pour qu'Hinata doive assister au repas? Je lui demanderai demain.  
  
Le lendemain, je n'ai pas réussi à voir Hinata de la journée à cause d'une tonne de mission qui nous sont tombés dessus. Les missions, c'est comme la pluie. Il y a des periodes de soleil avec rien à faire d'interressant, et quand l'orage eclate, on est submergé de demandes. De toutes façon, Hinata vient chez moi ce soir.et si je l'invitais au resto apres l'entrainement.ça ferait rager Naruto, alors c'est tout bénèf'.  
  
J'attends Hinata avec impatience, elle est en retard. Quand enfin on frappe à la porte.c'est pour decouvrir à l'entrée le visage boudeur de Hanabi. "Hanabi-sama?" "Ma s?ur m'a dit de te dire qu'elle etait désolée et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui." Elle a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur. Elle se retourne et commence à partir. "Hanabi-sama! attendez! Hinata est malade? " "Non" "Mais alors pourquoi." "Elle peut pas venir, c'est tout. Ca ne te regardes pas." Quelle sale gosse! J'oubliais qu'il y avait encore plus possesif que moi vis-à-vis d'Hinata. Tiens, je devrais parler de Naruto à Hanabi un jour, ça pourrait etre amusant. Revenons sur terre. Hanabi a l'air de plus en plus contrariée quand elle commence à marcher dans la rue vide.vide?.vide!! "Hanabi-sama!" "QUOI ENCORE!?" "Vous etes seule. Vous n'avez pas d'escorte?" Ah, elle a un air coupable. Elle est sortie sans permission."Je vous raccompagne chez vous." S'il arrivait quoique se soit à Hanabi, Hinata m'en voudrait.non, elle n'en veut jamais à personne.elle pleurerait. Et moi je ne le supporterais pas.  
  
Arrivée pres du manoir principal, Hanabi me tire dans une petite rue au lieu de se diriger vers la porte. Regardant à gauche et à droite pour verifier que personne ne nous epie, la petite fille me chuchote à l'oreille:"Je vais te montrer un truc, mais si tu promets de ne jamais le repeter." "Promis" Elle m'entraine dans un cul-de-sac et enleve.un morceau du mur!!! En fait, il y a un trou dans le mur, tres bien camouflé. L'ouverture est etroite, Hanabi s'y faufile mais moi.je ne pense pas que je passes. Enfin disont avec ma forme actuelle, avec une transformation, j'y arriverai. De l'autre coté, je reconnais un des jardins interieur du manoir Hyuuga. C'est une sacré faille dans le systeme de protection de la maison, mais c'est bien utile. "Au revoir, Neji-niisan." "Au revoir, Hanabi-sama. Transmettez mes salutations à votre s?ur." Hanabi remet la camouflage et je me retrouves face à un mur de nouveau. Tres bien fait, ce passage secret. Je me sens inquiet malgré tout. Que s'est-il passé pour que Hinata ait été obligée d'envoyer clandestinement sa s?ur me prevenir? j'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce qui se passe avec Hinata elle-meme, mais mon Byakugan me révèle Hanabi me regardant et montant la garde de l'autre coté du mur. Bon, compris, je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer. Peste de frangine!  
  
J'ai eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là et je suis completement hagard en arrivant au Quartier de Chuunins, quand Koichi me saute dessus et commence à me secouer dans tous les sens en hurlant: "NEJI!!! qu'est ce qui se passe?! Qu'est ce qui arrive à Hinata!?" Toute un groupe d'autres Chuunin nous entoure et me pressent de question "Neji, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hinata?" Encore dans les vapes, j'ai du mal à saisir: "Hein?.quoi.Hinata?." La voix stridente de Tenten resonne dans mon oreille:" Elle a été retiré des chuunins! tu dois bien savoir pourquoi!"  
  
Hinata.retirée.des.chuunins?!!! La nouvelle me reveille completement: "HEIINNNNN??????" "Ah? t'etais pas au courant, toi non plus?"  
  
Je me degages et je fonce vers le manoir, imité par les autres. Mais le garde à l'entrée refuse de nous laisser rentrer et ne nous fournit aucune information..la passage secret! Je fausse compagnie au groupe des Chuunin qui tempete devant la porte d'entrée et je rejoins le cul-de-sac avec precaution. Une transformation en enfant, et je passe sans probleme par le passage. Le jardin interieur est desert et par chance(en fait, c'est sans doute fait expres) la porte-fenetre de la chambre de Hinata est toute proche. Je scanne rapidement la piece. La chambre est vide.et Hanabi est assise par terre au milieu, les yeux rougit et les mains enlançant ses genoux. Elle a l'air d'avoir pleuré. Je chuchote:"Hanabi". La fillette me rejoint à l'abri d'un buisson dans le jardin. "Hanabi, qu'est ce qui arrive à Hinata? ou est-elle?" "Parti à Kaishima.pour se marier.elle est parti ce matin."  
  
a suivre..  
  
He he he, je vous laisse en plein suspense. la pauvre Hinata emmenée, que va faire Neji? que vont faire les autres Chuunins? Et Naruto? 


	4. Neji à la rescousse

Kawaii ko : chapitre 4  
  
Sous le choc, je ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Mais Hanabi continue et enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. « Hinata a été fiancée au fils ainé des Kaiho, la plus puissante famille de Kaishima. En signe d'alliance entre nos familles. . .ils sont parti ce matin en l'emmenant. »  
  
« Et elle n'a rien dit ?! elle s'est laisée faire ? Tu les as laissé faire ?!!! Tu les as laissé emmener ta soeur !!! »  
  
« Je. . .je n'ai rien put faire » sanglote-t-elle « Et d'ailleurs, toi non plus tu n'as rien put faire, Neji !! »  
  
C'est un poignard qu'elle vient de m'enfoncer dans le coeur, là. Les laisser emmener Hinata au loin, les laisser la marier à un etranger. . .Non ! Non ! Non !  
  
Sans plus reflechir à ce que je fais, je sors de la maison en laissant Hanabi sangloter dans le jardin et je cours sur la route de Kaishima. Il est encore tot, je peux les rattrapper, ils n'ont pas du faire beaucoup de chemin. Mes pensées tourbillonent dans ma tete. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.mais je ne les laisserai pas t'emporter, Hinata !  
  
Apres une longue course, je vois plus loin sur la route la poussiere degagée par un groupe en marche. C'est peut-etre elle. Un peu de bon sens finit enfin par m'atteindre, accompagné d'un minimun de sens strategique.encore que la strategie n'a jamais été mon point fort. Je me dissimule dans les arbres pour evaluer la situation. Le convoi est constitué d'un palanquin et d'une dizaine de gardes à cheval et à pied. Mon regard transperce les parois ouvragées du palanquin pour se poser sur la femme assise à l'interieur.  
  
Mon coeur fait un grand bon en avant en reconnaissant Hinata. C'est elle, aucune erreur possible, même si son visage est recouvert de maquillage, meme si sa silhouette est enveloppée de lourds kimono de soie et de brocart rouge, meme si ses cheveux sombre sont recouvert d'une coiffe d'or. C'est Hinata. Elle pourrait etre si belle ainsi vetue. . .si ce n'etait son regard. Le regard d'un enfant abandonné dans un monde inconnu, dans une foret obscure. Le regard d'une petite fille qui vient de perdre tous les siens. . .Un regard que le desespoir menace de submerger à tout instant. Ca me fait si mal, si mal de la voir comme ça. . .  
  
Je voudrai pouvoir accourir vers elle et l'emmener ailleurs, vers une vie plus douce pour elle. Mais je me rends compte que je ne peux rien faire. Hinata n'acceptera jamais de venir avec moi, pour ne pas mettre en danger notre famille et le village. Les Kaiho sont puissants. Et où pourrions-nous fuir ? Il n'y a pas de fuite possible pour un Ninja. Aucun autre chemin. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. . .non. . .non. . .n'emmenez pas la seule personne qui compte pour moi.n'emmenez pas ma raison de vivre. . .Je dois trouver une idée, je dois trouver un moyen.il le faut !  
  
Malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vision, je suis la route du regard. Et je vois le pont. Le pont ! La route la plus directe vers Kaishima neccessite de franchir un precipice entre deux falaise au fond duquel coule une riviere agitée. Ce precipice est la frontiere exacte entre Konoha et Kaishima. Un pont y a été construit, mais il a été construit pour etre facilement detruit en cas de conflit et ainsi couper l'acces entre les villages. Si je detruit ce pont avant qu'ils l'atteignent, ils devront faire demi-tour et revenir à Konoha. Je sais, je gagnes juste du temps comme ça. Mais à Konoha, je pourrais compter sur les autres Chuunins pour m'aider à recuperer Hinata. Et sur Naruto. Bien que j'ai du mal à l'admettre.  
  
Mon plan décidé, je passe à l'action. Je depasse rapidement le convoi en me cachant dans les buissons et je me dissimule pres d'un des pilier du pont. Maitre Gai. . .c'est le moment d'utiliser les techniques qui vous m'avez apprise. . .Je dois avoir la force pour detruire ces piliers. Faisant explose rle chakra à l'interieur de moi, je concentre toute ma force sur les piliers. . .Helas. . ..bien que severement endommagé, les piliers ont tenus le coup. Et les premiers marcheurs arrivant au pont, je dois retourner me cacher dans les arbres, tout espoir perdu.Je dois regarder le palanquin s'engager sur ce pont, je dois regarde à l'interieur Hinata comme une victime qu'on emmène au bourreau. . .  
  
Quand un craquement sinistre retentit. Le poids du palanquin, des cheaux et des hommes ont fait ceder le piliers deja partiellement detruit et le pont commence à basculer. La panique s'empare de tous. . .les gens s'aggrippent à ce qu'ils peuvent , les porteurs trebuchent et je vois avec terreur le palanquin basculer dans le vide. NON ! Hinata !  
  
Apres une chute qui semble durer une eternité , il s'enfonce dans la riviere. Hinata, pourquoi n'as-t-elle pas sauté hors du palaquin ? Elle en est capable !! Mon esprit a un temps de retard sur mon corps qui a deja plongé à sa rescousse. Je vois comme dans un cauchemar Hinata dans le palanquin emporté par le courant et coulant à pic. Entravée par les lourds vetements, elle ne peut se degager du vehicule qui l'entraine de plus en plus profond. Je vois son desespoir, sa panique. Je suis là Hinata !  
  
J'ai reussi à rattrapper le palaquin, à defoncer la porte, à trancher avec mes kunai les kimono qui la retenait prisonniere et je tire finalement vers la surface une Hinata inconsciente.  
  
On m' a dit que je faisais des chapitre trop long, alors j'ai un peu raccourci. Je crois que je rends Neji presque trop gentil. . .mais il n'est gentil qu'avec Hinata, remarquez. Depuis la premiere fois que j'ai vu Neji et Hinata se battre, j'ai eu envie de les coller ensemble. Un amour aussi passioné que la haine avait été forte. Pas de milieu pour les sentiments de Neji. Bon, j'ai de l'inspiration ce soir, et un ordi libre. Donc je vais vous pondre encore un chapitre ! ET VIVE HINATA !!!!! 


	5. tous les deux

Kawaii ko : chapitre 5  
  
Le courant nous emporte tous les deux et le pont est déjà hors de vue. Rassemblant mon énergie, je saute hors de l'eau en portant Hinata et je me maintiens au dessus de l'onde. Une petite plage plus loin me permet de déposer Hinata sur la terre ferme. Ouf, elle respire encore. Je la vois reprendre conscience. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle me voit. . .elle a l'air si désorientée.. « Hinata, c'est moi, Neji. Tu me reconnaît ? »  
  
« Ils . . . m'ont . . ..vendue » sa voix est recouverte par le grondement de la rivière. Elle me regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés et continue à parler d'une voix sourde « Ils. . .se sont débarrassé de moi.ils m'ont vendue ! Vendue ! VENDUUUE ! » Elle hurle sur ce dernier mot, elle laisse éclater son désespoir et continue de hurler comme une louve à la mort. « Hinata, tait-toi ! ils vont nous retrouver! »  
  
Mais rien ne la calme, elle pleure et crie, complètement submergée par ses émotions, tout ce qu'elle refoulait ses derniers jours. . .et sans doute depuis plus longtemps.  
  
« Hinata ! » Je l'empoigne par les épaules et je la secoue un peu mais elle continue à hurler. Tait-toi. . .Tait-toi. . .je dois la faire taire ou ils vont la reprendre !!  
  
Bon, j'admet qu'il existe d'autre moyen de faire taire quelqu'un. . .mais sur l'inspiration du moment. . .ben. . .  
  
J'ai collé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle a eut un sursaut. Mais je la tenait fermement. Ca a marché, elle s'est tue. . .j'aurais du . . .j'aurais du arrêter. . .mais j'ai continué à l'embrasser. . .j'ai senti comme un frisson se propager dans ses épaules, elle s'est détendu. . .et a répondu à mon baiser. La, mon esprit a du disjoncter. Court-circuit. HS. Ouais, je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Quand ses lèvres si douces se sont ouvertes, quand nos langues se sont entremelées.  
  
Je ne sais pas à quel moment mes mains avait bougé des ses épaules, mais j'en ai retrouvée une dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressant son dos. . .nu. . .c'est vrai que j'avais déchiré ses kimonos avec mes kunais. . .  
  
Une espèce de sonnette d'alarme a retentit dans ma tete et j'ai essayé de m'éloigner d'Hinata. Mais elle s'est cramponnée à moi. Non, ne me tiens pas comme ça, Hinata. N'enlace pas ma poitrine, n'entends-tu pas mon c?ur qui va exploser ? Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux suppliants, désespérés. Non, n'arrache pas les quelque bout de tissu qui masquaient encore les plus tendres parties de ton corps.  
  
Je ne pourrais pas te résister, Hinata. . .je ne peux pas résister à mon nom que tu chuchotes à mi-voix, entrecoupée de sanglots. . .je ne peux pas résister à tes mains qui m'attirent vers ton corps tremblant de froid. . .je ne peux pas te résister. . .Hinata  
  
Tu ne pleures plus. J'entends ta respiration calme et regulière. Tu n'as plus froid. Je sens la chaleur de ton corps sous le mien. Mais je n'oses pas relever ma tete posée sur ta poitrine. J'ai peur de rencontrer ton regard. Je sens que tu effleures mon dos timidement avec le bout de tes doigts. Ca me redonnes du courage. Le courage de te regarder en face. Tu me souris. Ton regard est triste, mais tu me souris. . .un sourire qui n'est rien que pour moi. Je cueille ton sourire du bout des levres. Je voudrais rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin du monde.  
  
A suivre.. 


	6. retour

Encore merci à Lita of Jupiter pour ses commentaires sur ma fic. J'ai rectifié les problemes de mise en page, j'espere que c'est plus lisible maintenant.  
  
Kawaii ko, chapitre 6  
  
Malgré le bruit de la rivière, j'entends des pas approcher et je suis forcé de me lever et d'entrainer Hinata derrière un ensmble de rochers. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour rassembler nos affaires et effacer nos traces, avant de rejoindre une Hinata frissonante. Nous observons de notre cachette les gardes du convoi arriver sur la plage et examiner les environs. Ne trouvant aucun signe de la jeune fille, ils repartent et continuent de suivre le lit de la riviere.  
  
Nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Je dois rentrer rapidement au village, sinon mon absence va sembler suspecte, mais Hinata. . . "Hinata, je dois rentrer au village. Où veux-tu aller?" Hinata ne dit rien mais elle s'accroche à moi avec un visage triste. "Tu veux retourner à Konoha?" Un hochement de tete. C'est oui. "Chez toi?" Hinata secoue la tete de gauche et de droite febrilement. "Alors, chez moi?" Re-hochement de tete. Ca serait plus simple si elle parlait, mais elle est visiblement en train de se retenir de pleurer à nouveau. Si elle esssyait de parler, elle fondrait en larmes.  
  
Avec les morceaux du kimono, Hinata a reussi (par je ne sais quel miracle) à se fabriquer un vetement decent. Et j'ai rajouté mon pull sur son dos pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Nous nous mettons en route vers Konoha en coupant par la foret, evitant les chemins. Le voyage se fait silencieusement. Ma chambre est un peu isolé du reste de la maison et y cacher Hinata ne pose aucun probleme. "Hinata, je reviens ce soir. Promets moi que tu ne bougeras pas de là. Hein?" Elle hoche la tete. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front en partant. Elle a l'air fatiguée.  
  
Je retourne au quartier général. La plupart des equipes sont deja parties en mission, mais la mienne m'attends. Tenten et Koichi sont tristement assis à l'entrée. En me voyant, Tenten se leve et vient à ma rencontre. Tenten:"Neji!! enfin!! Ou est-ce que tu etais passé?!!! Ca fait des heures qu'on t'attend!!!!" Koichi:" Est-ce qu'au moins tu as des nouvelles de Hinata? Nous, on rien réussi à savoir!" Neji:" Hinata est parti se marier avec le fils d'une grande famille dans une autre ville." Bien sur, je n'ai pas dit la suite des evenements. . . Meme si je pense qu'ils m'aideraient à cacher Hinata. . . Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils m'aident. . .Je veux la garder. . .rien que pour moi. Un long moment de silence permet à mes coéquipiers de reflechir à la situation et de conclure à leur impuissance. Dans les histoires de politiques, on ne fait pas le poids.  
  
Tenten reprend en main notre equipe deprimée et nous partons en mission.  
  
Le soir, apres une journée de travail sans dynamisme, apres avoir expliquer l'histoire du mariage à tous le monde, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Curieusement, personne n'est venu annoncer la dispartition de Hinata. Bien sur, ils ne vont pas se vanter d'avoir perdu une des filles Hyuuga dans la riviere. Mais d'habitude, on fait appel à des ninjas pour retrouver les disparus. Pour dire la verite, un bon tiers de nos missions, à nous, les chuunins, consiste à retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un de perdu.  
  
Je suis impatient de revoir Hinata. Meme si je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à elle, avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin. . .Mais quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je ne vois personne! Non, elle avait pourtant promis. . .La porte du placard s'ouvre doucement et devoile le visag inquiet d'Hinata caché dedans. "Hinata! Tu m'as fait peur!" Sortant de sa cachette, elle vient se blottir contre moi. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré. Hinata, viens-tu seulement chercher du reconfort aupres de moi? Ou bien ais-je dans ton coeur une place? J'evite la question et je la serre contre moi en silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Et encore un autre chapitre apres celui, la. Avec plein de Neji-Hinata. 


	7. hinata POV

Kawaii ko chapitre 7. Point de vue: Hinata.  
  
J'ai passé toute la journée à pleurer et à dormir. On peut me repeter que pleurer ne sert à rien. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empecher, et apres avoir beaucoup pleuré, je me sens mieux, plus légère et plus sereine. Il n'y a qu'apres avoir pleuré que je peux recommencer à avancer.  
  
Et maintenant que Neji est rentré, je me sens rassurée. Je me sens rassuré par ses bras qui m'entourent, par sa chaude poitrine sur laquelle je m'appuie, par ses epaules solides sur lesquelles je pose ma tete. Neji. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as arraché à la rivière, à ce mariage, à cet exil. Tu m'as ramené à Konoha. Tu m'as redonné le courage de lutter. Meme si je ne sasi pas encore ce que je vais faire, au moins, je ne suis pas seule. Tu es avec moi.  
  
Deux jours ont passé. Je suis toujours cachée chez Neji. Je ne sors pas. Mes seules nouvelles du monde exterieur, c'est lui qui me les amène. La vie s'ecoule normalement au village. Pour tous, je n'existe deja plus. Bizarement, la nouvelle de ma disparition n'a pas encore atteind le Konoha. Ca me facilite la vie de n'etre pas cherchée. . . meme si, au fond, ça fait un peu mal d'etre ignorée à ce point.  
  
Depuis deux jours je reflechit. . .à mon avenir. je dois trouver une nouvelle voie, puisque celle du Ninja n'est plus pour moi. Le mieux serait de recommencer une vie ailleurs, de partir en voyage. . . mais pour dire la verité, j'ai peur de quitter Konoha et de me lancer dans l'inconnu. Je suis si faible et maladroite. . . je ne penses pas qu je m'en sortirai seule. Je ne veux pas etre seule. Et il y a Neji. . . . . .  
  
Ca nous a pris toute la soirée, mais nous avons réussi à changer completement mon apparence. J'ai teind mes cheuveux en noir et je portes une perruque de longs cheuveux. Mes yeux ont posé probleme. Pour cacher leur couleur entirement blanche, je dois porter des lentilles noires, un peu opaque, et je dois utiliser mon Byakugan en permanence pour y voir plus clair. C'est fatiguant, et je suis aussi forcée de me maquiller pour cacher mes veines saillantes. J'ai aussi changé de style vestimentaire. Ca me fait tout drole de porter des vetement aussi feminin et aussi ajusté. Mais je dois m'y habituer. Ma liberté est à ce prix.  
  
Quand je me suis regardée dans la glace, je ne me suis pas reconnue. Pour faire mieux, je pense qu'il faudrait utiliser du genjutsu ou une transformation. Mais l'utilisation d'un Jutsu est plus facile à demasquer qu'un deguisement. Avec un peu de prudence, ça ira.  
  
Je capte le regard appréciateur de Neji sur mon corps mis en valeur par mes nouveaux vetements. Un frisson me parcourt le dos et mon coeur se met à accellerer. Nous sommes cousins, non?. . .presques freres et soeurs, puisque nos père sont jumeaux. . . alors, je veux dire. . .c'est interdit, non? je ne devrais pas. . .Je ne devrais pas etre troublée comme ça par Neji. . .mais aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit et fait toujours des choses qui font bruler mon coeur. . .?Ce qui s'est passé au bord de la rivière, c'etait un accident, non? Tu ne le voulais pas, Hein? Tu me haissais autrefois, ne me dis pas que mainteant tu m'aimes. . .Non, ne le dis pas. . . Je suis surprise par ses mains qui m'attirent vers lui et par ses levres sur les miennes. Et ma conscience reconnait sa defaite et laisse mon coeur prendre le relais.  
  
Ses levres descendent doucemenet de mes levres à mon menton et à mon cou, et jusqu'au creux de mes epaules. Un soupir s'echappe de mes levres et je me sens rougir. Il releve la tete et sourit en voyant mon trouble. Puis il retourne à mon cou. Le metal froid de son bandeau fait fremir ma peau. Et si j'osais. . . Denouer le tissu et faire tomber l'insigne. C'est fait. Et son front se decouvre à mon regard, ainsi que sa malediction. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur les traits noir, symbole de tant de haine. "Neji . . .ce sceau. . .c'est si triste. . ." "Plus pour moi. C'est le signe qui prouve que je t'appartiens. C'est le signe qui prouve que je te protegerais toute ma vie. C'est le symbole de mon amour pour toi." Je ne peux rien repondre à ces paroles, sauf embrasser son front. Une petite larme de joie coule sur ma joue et il la cueille d'un baiser. Je t'aime aussi, Neji.  
  
Le deguisement qui nous a pris tant d'heures à installer tombe à terre en moins d'une minute et le lit tout proche accueillenos deux corps enlacés. Ses mains qui me caressent, ses levres qui me devorent, son corps qui penetre doucement le mien . . .quel delice! Je n'arrive pas à m'empecher de gemir de plaisir. . .mes ongles se plantent dans les muscles puissants de son dos pendant que son mouvement accelère. Et quand tout est terminé, je suis surprise de retrouver mes doigts tachés de sang. "Tu es un veritable fauve, Hinata." Neji se moque gentiment de moi. Puis nous nous glissons tous les deux dans un sommeil reparateur. J'espere. .. .que personne ne nous a entendu. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- fin de ce chapitre 7. Encore plein de Neji-Hinata. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. Ils sont si mignons ensemble. j'espere que ça vous a plut, meme si je ne suis pas douée pour ecrire ce genre de scene. Dans les prochain chapitre, vous decouvrirez la nouvelle vie d'Hinata. 


	8. nouvelle vie 1

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de kawaii ko. Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai eut un petit blocage sur cette fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Je suis Yuuki Kishimoto, une jeune orpheline originaire d'un village de montagne, et je suis venu au village de Konoha à la recherche d'un travail. J'ai de longs cheveux violet sombre et des yeux noirs. Tout le monde me dit que je suis mignonne, ça me fait rougir à chaque fois. Pourtant, je suis un peu petite et ronde.mais je compense en portant des talons hauts et des vêtements un peu sexy. . .un peu trop sexy à mon goût . . .c'est que je suis très timide. . .  
  
Je pense que vous avez compris, je suis Hinata. . . pardon j'étais Hinata. Maintenant je suis Yuuki. Yuuki, ça veut dire « courage ». Je serais courageuse. Même si d'apprendre à se débrouiller seule après avoir vécue dans une riche famille est très dur, j'y arriverai. Et puis Neji est là pour m'aider. Enfin, pour l'instant, il dort. Hier soir, on a installé mon petit studio, ma nouvelle maison. C'est petit, 12 mètres carrés, mais comme j'ai peu de meuble et peu d'affaires, ce n'est pas grave. En fait, tous ça n'est même pas à moi, ce sont des vieux meubles et les restes de vaisselle qu'on a récupérée dans un grenier des Hyuga . Les vêtements et les autres objets de la vie courante, c'est Neji qui me les a achetés, moi je n'ai plus rien. C'est mieux, comme ça, je n'ai plus aucun lien avec ma famille. . . .  
  
Non, je ne dois plus penser à elle. . .ce n'est plus ma famille.  
  
Je vais travailler à partir de demain. Je veux devenir indépendante et rembourser Neji. Même si il tient à me faire cadeaux des vêtements, je ne veux pas tout accepter. . .je ne pensais pas avoir . . .encore autant de fierté.  
  
Enfin, bon. Pour l'instant Neji dort comme une souche, et moi je n'y arrive pas. J'ai eut un gros coup de cafard hier en m'installant, et même si Neji m'a réconforté, je nage encore dans le doute et l'incertitude.  
  
Mon avenir. Que vais-je devenir ? Demain, je sais ce que je fais : je travaille dans un magasin. Après-demain aussi, après-après-demain aussi. Mais après ? Et le mois suivant, et les années suivantes. ?  
  
Et comment on fait la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive, et les courses. . . . ? Je n'ai quasiment jamais eut à le faire. Je ne suis pas très douée. . .  
  
Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je veux faire ?  
  
Neji grogne dans son sommeil. A force de m'agiter, je vais le réveiller. Il faudrait que j'arrive à dormir un peu.  
  
La sonnerie du réveil-matin interrompt mes quelques heures de sommeil. Déjà? Yuuki, courage ! Ta première journée de travail t'attend !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Les deux amoureux s'extraient péniblement du canapé-lit et récupèrent leurs vêtements un peu éparpillés. Hinata : « Tu. . .Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner, Neji ? » Neji : « Non, il faut que je passe à la maison, je n'ai pas le temps. J'y vais. » Un baiser et il part par la fenêtre, sous les yeux de la voisine d'à coté qui essaye depuis hier d'identifier la nouvelle locataire de l'appartement ainsi que son amant, afin de pouvoir informer le voisinage (sa principale occupation).  
  
Peu après Hinata, pardon , Yuuki sort de chez elle et se dirige vers la boutique où elle a trouvé un travail. En installant les présentoirs pour la journée, elle voit passer Neji dans la rue, qui lui fait un signe de la main. Il est rejoint par Tenten, et Yuuki se retient pour ne pas faire un signe à la jeune fille avec un petit pincement au c?ur. Les deux chuunins partent vers le quartier général et Hinata continue d'installer les revues sur les présentoirs avec une pointe de regret.  
  
La journée de la jeune fille se passe à vendre des journaux et le soir arrive. Quand son employeur lui donne enfin congé, Yuuki se précipite vers la foret et rejoint Neji dans une clairière isolée. Elle veut continuer à s'entraîner avec l'espoir de redevenir Ninja un jour, et Neji a récemment eut l'idée d'une technique à faire à deux, et ce soir ils vont essayer. Neji est vraiment très douée pour le combat, il invente même ses propres techniques. Yuuki est admirative devant les capacités de son cousin, non, plus cousin, petit ami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Avec l'approche de l'hiver, Neji a encore insisté pour offrir des vêtements à Yuuki, qui n'aurait pas les moyens de se les payer, il le sait. Il sait très bien que son salaire lui permet tout juste de payer le loyer et sa nourriture, même si elle ne s'en plaint pas. Mais Yuuki a insisté pour aller dans les magasins les moins chers, alors que Neji voulait l'entraîner vers des marques de meilleure qualité.  
  
Yuuki : « Neji, une pauvre jeune fille comme moi ne peut pas porter d'aussi beaux vêtements, tout le monde trouverait ça louche. »  
  
Neji : « Tout le monde dans ton quartier sait très bien que tu es entretenue par un jeune friqué de grande famille, alors je peux bien t'offrir ça. »  
  
Yuuki rougit à l'évocation de sa situation, mais possédant en partie le caractère obstiné. . . disons même complètement inébranlable, des membres de la famille Hyuga, elle continue de tirer son amoureux vers des boutiques aux prix plus abordables. « Les autres villageois ne le savent pas, et il ne faut pas que des Ninjas enquêtent sur mon passé en pensant que je tire mes revenus d'un trafic un peu louche. »  
  
Neji cède.  
  
Oui, vous avez bien lu : il CEDE devant la petite Hinata toute timide et toute douce. Vous avez aussi remarqué que le petit bout de chou parlait sans bégayer à son cousin et osait même le contredire. C'est que la jeune fille a bien gagné en assurance ces derniers temps. Ayant découvert avec stupéfaction qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, de gagner sa vie et même d'avoir des compliments sur son travail, elle avait un peu gagné en confiance . Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a plus personne pour la rabaisser à chaque fois qu'elle rentre chez elle. Et Neji de plus en plus n'arrive plus à résister à sa cousine, non, petite amie, qui lui fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut ( il faut dire aussi qu'elle demande peu de chose, et que des choses très raisonnables. . . ou presque) avec sa petite vois douce.  
  
Neji : « d'accord, d'accord. Mais à une condition. . . je t'offre un beau Kimono. »  
  
Evidement, Neji n'accepte jamais totalement une défaite. Plutôt contente de ce compromis, Yuuki acquiesce en souriant et s'apprête à rentrer dans la boutique quand ils sont interrompus par un hurlement aigu : « NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! ».  
  
Bousculant au passage une foule apathique (ou tétanisée par sa voix perçante ?), l'énergique Tenten rejoint rapidement les deux amoureux. « Ah, ah, Neji ! Je m'en doutais ! J'étais sure que tu nous cachais quelque chose ces derniers temps ! C'est ta petite amie, hein ? »  
  
Neji : « Oui, elle s'appelle Yuuki. Yuuki, je te présente ma bruyante coéquipière Tenten. »  
  
Yuuki un peu rougissante salue la jeune fille qui la détaille attentivement.  
  
Tenten : « Elle est super mignonne. . . mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. . . Où ça ? Voyons ? »  
  
Yuuki et Neji voient avec inquiétude Tenten chercher dans sa mémoire.  
  
Yuuki tente une timide réponse : « J'ai fait plusieurs petits boulots dans ce secteur, je vous ait peut-être vendu quelque chose. »  
  
Tenten : « Ca doit être ça ! Vous faites des courses en amoureux ? Comme c'est mignon ! »  
  
Neji : « Oui, et d'ailleurs, là, tu déranges. Tu pourrais nous laisser ? »  
  
Tenten : « Aussi aimable et délicat qu'à l'accoutumé, hein, Neji ? Dis, Yuuki, comment tu arrives à le supporter ? »  
  
Yuuki réponds timidement : « Mais Neji est très. . . gentil avec moi. »  
  
Tenten éclate de rire et finit par laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble, impatiente de répandre la nouvelle chez les Chunins.  
  
Neji (un peu irrité par Tenten. . .): « Bon, on y va, dans ces boutiques ?! »  
  
Le soir, une Yuuki dans un magnifique kimono noir et or range ses nouveaux vêtements (soldés) dans son vieux placard avant de rejoindre Neji qui l'admire assis sur le canapé. « Yuuki, enlève tes lentilles, je veux voir tes yeux. » Le blanc intégral du Byakugan ne tarde pas à apparaître dans le visage rond de la jeune fille et resplendit dans l'écrin des cheveux et du kimono sombres. « Tu es belle, Hinata. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, un peu long, j'admets.  
  
Pour Lita of Jupiter, merci, j'ai réussi à voir l'image qui est très jolie et merci pour tes review qui me font vraiment très plaisir.  
  
Je fais aussi des fanarts Naruto et je vais bientôt construire un site pour mettre mes fanarts et mes doujinshi, ainsi que les illustrations pour mes fics. 


	9. avancer pas à pas

Desolée pour le long temps d'attente entre les chapitre, mais mener 3 fics en même temps, c'est dur, plus toutes les activités habituelles en temps de vacances...aaah, c'est fatiguant les vacances, vivement la rentrée que je puisse me reposer.  
  
chapitre 9: avancer pas à pas.  
  
Je suis rentré.   
Un Neji boueux et fatigués entre dans le minuscule studio, accueillie par une Yuuki (Hinata) horrifiée:  
Attends Neji, tu mets de la boue partout...est-ce que tu peux enlever tes vetements?.  
Je suis à peine arrivé, et tu commences deja à me faire des propositions indécente?  
Yuuki rougit légèrement et sourit, puis elle lui tend un de ses yukata pour remplacer les vetements dégoulinant de boue. Il y a toujours des affaires de rechanges chez Yuuki pour le jeune chuunin, vu qu'il passe la plupart de son temps libre avec elle, et n'est pas souvent chez lui.  
  
Après une bonne douche, Neji s'affale sur le canapé-lit.  
Yuuki: est-ce que tu dines ici, Neji? ou est-ce que tu rentres chez toi?  
Neji: Je dines ici. A propos de chez moi... je crois qu'ils sont tous au courant du fait que j'ai une charmante petite amie... et qu'ils aimeraient bien te renconter.  
Yuuki: Mais,je ne peux pas, je...  
Neji: Il n'y a aucun risque qu'ils te reconnaissent, de toute façon, je suis sur que notre clan a deja fait faire une enquète sur toi, et qu'ils n'ont rien découvert...  
Yuuki: Ce n'est pas ça...je ne veux pas les voir...je ne plus jamais voir aucun membre de cette famille, à part toi! Je ne veux plus jamais revenir dans cette famille qui m'a abandonnée ! je, je...   
Les larmes se forment dans les yeux de Yuuki. je suis désolée..je ...je ne pourrais pas supporter de les revoir...  
Neji attire la jeune fille contre lui et la berce doucement contre lui: Yuuki, ce n'est pas grave..;je suis là, je suis avec toi... et je me fiches pas mal de notre famille. Si tu ne veux pas les voir, tu ne les verras pas...mais je resterai avec toi...toujours.  
  
-------------------  
  
Neji, Neji, j'ai réussi! j'ai réussi!  
Neji vient juste de passer la prote du village après une mission au pays du sable quand Yuuki lui sautes au cou, sous l'oeil moqueur de Tenten et Koichi.  
Neji: Tu m'attendais? qu'est ce que tu as réussi?  
Tenten: Qu'ils sont miiiiiignons tous les deux....  
Neji: Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas la même chose avec Koichi, Tenten?  
Koichi: Eh?  
Neji: Ne faites pas les innocent, je vous ai vu tous les deux l'autre soir...  
Tenten: VOYEUR! Saleté de Byakugan !!  
Neji: Hé Hé Hé, je vais propager la nouvelle parmi les chuunins aussi vite que tu l'as fait pour moi et Yuuki.  
Tenten: Si tu fais ça.....  
Mais Neji se sauve avec Yuuki avant que la spécialiste des armes de l'équipe n'ait le temps d'inventer une forme particulierement douloureuse de représailles.  
  
Neji: Alors, Yuuki, qu'est ce qui te rends aussi joyeuse?  
Yuuki: Le Dr. Isha a accepté de me prendre comme assistante! je vais pouvoir continuer à apprendre la médecine! Je suis si contente! C'est un grand spécialiste de la médecine dans notre village, et pas seulement de la médecine, des sceaux et des malédictions aussi.   
Neji: Les sceaux et malediction? Ca t'interresse?  
Yuuki: Oui, je n'en connaissanis pas grand chose, mais maintenant que le Dr m'a un peu expliqué ce que c'est, j'ai envie d'apprendre.  
Neji: en tout cas félicitation. On va au resto pour fêter ça ce soir? c'est moi qui paye!  
_De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais permis à Yuuki de payer le restaurant._  
Yuuki: Euh..Neji..je dois quand même te dire...que j'aurais...Naruto comme patient.  
Neji se fige un peu, il continue dêtre très jaloux de Naruto.  
Yuuki: mais, tu sais...pour Naruto...je l'aime bien, mais c'est...un ami . Et de tout façon...il est avec Sasuke...  
  
Effectivement, la disparition d'Hinata a provoqué une réaction en chaine qui ont conduit Naruto à sortir avec Sasuke. Je m'explique:  
L'adorable petit blonc a été tout désespéré de sa séparation avec Hinata, il a même fallut à l'Hokage le faire enfermer pour quelques temps pour l'empecher d'aller reprendre Hinata à sa belle-famille. (_Reaction tres semblable à celle de Neji, sauf que Neji ne s'est pas fait prendre_).  
Après quelques temps, la bonne humeur de Naruto est enfin revenue... et Sasuke en a profité pour lui avouer ses sentiments, qu'il cachait depuis longtemps (_on se demande bien pourquoi..._). Ce jour-là, on a entendu un énorme resonner dans les rues de la ville. D'abord prononcé par Naruto quand Sasuke lui a fait sa déclaration, puis par Sakura, à qui Naruto est allé demander stupidement conseil, puis Ino après avoir appris la nouvelle de Sakura, puis, au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se propageait, par les differents Ninja et commères de Konoha, et même des autres vilages ninja. En bref, tout le monde est au courant que Sasuke aime Naruto.  
  
Après avoir pleuré comme des fontaines pendant toute une nuit en mangeant de la glace à la vanille allongées sur un sofa, Sakura et Ino ont décider de courageusement se sacrifier et de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le bonheur de celui qu'elles aiment. Et elles ont finis par réussir à pousser naruto dans les bras de Sasuke. Et Maintenant ils sont très heureux ensemble.   
Sakura et Ino se sont consolé avec les mecs qu'elles avaient à disposition,à savoir, Ino avec Shikamaru et Sakura avec Lee (_quoique, j'aurais bien casé Sakura avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Shino, ou un autre Chuunin_.). Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... enfin c'est presque ça...  
  
L'histoire des enfants, ce sera pour le chapitre suivants... Sasuke+ Naruto=?  
Neji+Hinata=? ........ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mais ces deux couples-là ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants!!!


	10. toujours dans la cage

Me voici de retour apres de longues vacances à la campagne. Et voici enfin le chapitre10: toujours dans la cage  
  
***  
Le soir est tombée et Yuuki est rentrée chez elle après avoir travaillée toute la journée au cabinet du docteur et ensuite avec Neji. Elle est fatiguée et elle a vraiment l'impression que ses yeux vont exploser. Après avoir soigneusement fermé tous les volets, elle retire avec soulagement ses lentiles de contact noires, quel soulagement! Mais Yuuki concentre de nouveau son chakra dans ses yeux. Les veines sillent sous la peau et la vision d'Hinata traverse le village obscur jusqu'à atteindre une imposante batisse: la maison Hyuga. Hinata ne s'attarde sur aucun des lieux où elle a passé son enfance, ni sur ses parents mais elle se concentre sur une petite ombre qui s'entraine dans le dojo. Hanabi, sa chère petite Hanabi, sa si forte petite soeur. Elle la voit s'entrainer sans relache malgrè l'heure tardive, malgré la fatigue et les blessures. Et Hinata s'inquiètes. Depuis qu'elle est parties, plus personne ne veille sur la petite fille; Bien sur, toute la famille s'occupe de sa santé et de son entrainement...mais plus personne n'est là pour la reconforter, pour soulager la douleur d'un entrainement trop intense, pour simplement discuter avec elle, pour s'amuser et ne pas penser qu'au combat. Et Hinata voit bien que ça manques à Hanabi d'être considérée comme un humain, plutot que comme une arme.   
Dans le dojo, Hanabi a aretté de bouger et elle a concentré son byakugan, le lançant vers la direction de Kaishima. Elle reste longtemps figé, puis elle se détend. Hanabi n'a pas réussi à voir sa soeur là-bas. C'est très loin, même pour elle, et elle ne peut maintenir le Byakugan suffisament longtemps pour chercher sa soeur dans la ville. Son visage est triste quand elle sort du dojo, mais elle raffermit son expression en voyant son père s'approcher.  
Hinata relache son Byakugan et prends conscience de ses larmes sur ses joues. Ma petite soeur, je voudrais revoir ma petite soeur....  
`  
***  
  
VLAM!!! la porte du conseil des anciens claque violemment derrière Neji, de tout evidence furieux par ce que lui a dit le conseil du village. Tenten tente desesperement d'obtenir son attention, mais il passe devant elle sans un mot et sort du centre administratif. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la foret que Neji laisse eclater sa rage, ou plutot le malheureux arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis il s'assid lourdement sur le sol jonché d'ecorce, découragée. Est ce que moi aussi, je pourrais un jour me liberer...?  
  
  
Ce soir-là, quand Yuuki accueille Neji sur le seuil de son petiit appartement, elle voit immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais Neji detourne les yeux et refuse de croiser son regard. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Hinata ne pose aucune question, elle sait bien qu'il a quelque chose à lui annoncer et qu'il lui dira sans détour. Effectivement, la nouvelle tomb immédiatement.  
Neji: Je vais me marier.  
Hinata sent son coeur manquer un battement et le temps se figer. La tete vite, elle ne peux articuler que des mots incohérents. Neji s'impatiente: Le conseil et ma famille m'ont choisi une fiancée et veulent que le mariage ait lieu rapidement.  
Le coeur d'Hinata a réussi à recommencer à battre, mais ses battements maintenant frénétiques remplissent ses oreilles d'un bruit sourd. Elle s'entend articuler faiblement:   
Neji: Pour assurer la descendance de la famille Hyuga, evidement!  
Hinata:   
Neji: Tu crois que ça me plait, à moi? Mais je n'ai pas le choix...je n'ai aucune.... liberté...  
Hinata: Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas que tu épouse une autre femme!!! Hinata est en larme maintenant.   
Neji: Moi non plus je ne veux pas. J'ai dit que j'avais déja une petite amie, mais la femme qu'on me destine vient d'un clan prestigieux. Alors la famille a décidé que se serait mieux qu'une fille de la montagne aux origines inconnue. Ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune discussion possible.  
Hinata: Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de régir ta vie comme ça...  
Neji: Toi, tu es arrivé à les faire changer d'avis quand tu t'es fait marier? Ils sont toujours comme ça. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des pions!  
Hinata: Et si je tombes enceinte, ils devront bien renoncer, non? Je me marierai avec toi, je retournerai chez les Hyuga s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas te perdre!  
Neji répondit d'une voix douce: Hinata..nous sommes trop proches par le sang...c'est impossible...  
Hinata: Et de quelqu'un d'autre..il aurait quand même le byakugan et...tout le monde croira que c'est le tien.. La voix de Hinata s'eteind dans sa gorge en voyant l'expression de Neji .  
Neji: Quelqu'un d'autre? un autre homme? Je te l'interdis Hinata!  
Hinata: Et moi je t'interdit de toucher une autre femme que moi! Hinata avait crié . Puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Neji resta silencieux, surpris par la violence de son cri.   
Hinata reprend la parole, le visage enfoui dans ses mains : je voudrais que tu restes libres, je voudrais qu'on puisse s'aimer, je voudrais...  
Neji ne trouve rien à repondre; Il n'a pas de choix possible pour lui... Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras et la reconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aime. Lui promettre qu'il resteront ensemeble, mais ce serait un mensonge. Ca ne la rendrait pas heureuse.   
Neji: Essaye de trouver le bonheur, Hinata. Elle le regarde sans vouloir comprendre.  
Neji: Sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Soit heureuse pour moi, je t'en prie Hinata.  
Hinata: Mon bonheur est avec toi, Neji! ....Neji!....Nejiiiiiii! Mais il ne l'ecoutes déja plus et part en courant,pour qu'elle ne le voit pas.....pleurer.  
  
Mais Hinata ne veut pas le laisser partir comme ça et elle se lance à sa poursuite. Mais il est plus rapide et plus doué qu'elle. Au détour d'une rue, elle s'apercoit qu'elle l'a perdu. Même son byakugan ne lui revelle rien.  
Incapable de faire un pas de plus, Hinata sanglote seule dans la rue sombre.   
euh..dis..ça va? Hinata sursaute sentant une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, elle voit un visage qu'elle reconnait même dans le noir et avec les yeux plein de larmes. Naruto. Son meilleur ami.  
Naruto: euh, dit, Yuuki, ça va..?  
Yuuki sèche ses larmes du mieux qu'elle peut et essaye de faire bonne figure.  
Naruto: ça va vraiment pas, hein? c'est quoi? c'est à cause de Neji?  
Naruto et Yuuko était (re-)devenu grands amis depuis que Yuuki travaillait au cabinet médical (au grand dam de Neji). Et Yuki etait un peu la confidente de Naruto. Mais ce soir, c'est Yuuki qui avait besoin de se confier et d'être écoutée.  
Yuuki: Neji...va se marier.  
Naruto: Vous allez vous mariez, c'est vrai?  
Yuuki: NON! pas avec moi, avec une autre...un mariage arrangé...et elle se remet à pleurer . Naruto en face est bien embété. c'est vache, ça.....euh, dit...il faudrait que tu rentres, il est tard..je vais te raccompagner..... Soutenant une Yuuki sanglotante, Naruto la ramène à son appartement et l'assoid dans le canapée. Puis il s'affaire dans la cuisine et finit par lui ramener une portion de ramen fumante. Tiens, mange, ça te fera du bien.  
Ils mangent tous les deux en silence, puis Naruto dit à yuuki: Ca ne doit pas être drole d'être un Hyuga. Tu sais, avant, il y avait une autre Hyuga au village...elle avait mon age.  
Naruto poursuit tandis que Yuuki l'ecoute le coeur battant: Elle s'appelait Hinata... et elle te ressemblait beaucoup, je trouve. Elle était très gentille, comme toi. Et moi je l'aimais.  
Le coeur de Hinata fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Naruto: Mais elle a été marié à l'etranger. Elle est partit un jour et je ne l'ai plus jamais revut. Quand c'est arrivé, j'était très triste, je voulais aller la reprendre de force, j'etais aussi furieux contre les Hyuga. Mais je n'ai rien put faire pour elle. Et en y repensant, je me dit que c'est mieux..je lui aurait sans doute causé beaucoup de tord... Alors je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens. Mais n'en veut pas à Neji, il n'y est pour rien..  
Yuuki: Je le sais bien...  
Naruto: Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dit-moi et je le ferait. Je sais comme ça peut faire mal...  
Hinata ne sait plus très bien. Les evenements de la soirée, les paroles de Naruto, tout cela la boulverse completement. Elle voudrait se blottir dans les bras chaud de Neji pour se rassurer, pour s'aggripper à quelque chose et ne pas sombrer. Et d'un autre coté, il y a Naruto, qui est là, en face d'elle, son amour d'enfance, avec ses yeux d'azur si brillant, avec son sourire eclatant, avec son large torse et ses bras musclée, si fort et si solides. Alors Hinata se blottit contre lui: Reste un peu..avec moi.  
  
  
Le matin les trouve tous les deucx elancé sur le canapé lit en désordre. Mais le matin n'est pas seul. Il est avec Sasuke.


	11. Naruto et Sasuke

Je vous avait laissé en plein suspense, he he he...  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Le soleil traversant les vitres reveille Hinata bien trop tot à son gout. Heureusement une ombre vient vite s'intercaller entre le trop lumineux soleil et le visgae de la jeune fille. Mais ses yeux irrité et douloureux l'empechèrent de penser à se rendormir. Elle avait dut garder ses lentilles toute la nuit à cause de Naruto présentement en train de dormir comme un bienheureux la tète sur le dos d'Hinata. Hinata frottant ses yeux rougis commence à s'extirper de la couette quand elle s'arrette, comprenant enfin quel était l'origine de l'ombre.  
  
Juste en face d'elle se trouvait le tee-shirt bleu et le regard rouge de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'amant en titre de Naruto. Seuls ses yeux rouges dans son visage impassible trahissent sa colère. Hinata se met à trembler un peu et elle secoue maladroitement Naruto pour le reveiller. Avec un grognement, le blondinet se releve, encore à moitié endormi. Mais la vision de Sasuke le reveille brutalement. Et pour une fois, le plus bruyant des ninjas du village se tait. Dans le silence lourd de menace, Hinata recule (tout le monde sait qu'il ne faus pas tourner le dos à un Tigre) prudement vers la porte de la salle de bains,les yeux fixés sur le visage de Sasuke, entre et ferme la porte, le coeur battant à se rompre. Absorbée par le soulagement de ses yeux douloureux et la pose d'une nouvelle paire d'instrument de torture, pardon de lentilles, Hinata n'ecoutes pas moins ce que se dise les deux jeunes hommes resté seuls dans la chambres.  
  
Pour commencer, il y a un long moment de silence tres pénible pour Naruto. Hinata l'imagine très bien les yeux baissé, n'osant pas affronter le visage de Sasuke.   
Puis de nouveau un long silence. Sasuke ne dit et ne fait toujours rien et mets Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise. j'ai rencontré Yuuki hier soir...et elle pleurait...  
Decidement, Naruto n'est pas doué pour se justifier.  
C'est encore une histoire avec les Hyugas...ça m'a rappellé Hinata...je voulais l'aider..et..  
Sasuke: Encore Hinata...hein? tu ne parles que d'elle....  
Naruto: ...non, c'est...  
Yuuki: C'est de ma faute, Sasuke. C'est moi qui l'ai entrainée. Refusant de laisser Naruto seul dans l'arène, Yuuki vient de rentrer dans la piece pour faire face à Sasuke.   
Sasuke: ..est-ce que c'est uhe raison? Et ce qu'il suffit que n'importe quelle fille lui fasse les yeux doux pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras!  
Yuuki: Non, il a juste voulu m'aider et j'ai abusé de sa gentillesse...  
Sasuke la regarde maintentant de ses yeux perçants et Yuuki commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. D'habitude, Sasuke ne fait attention à aucune fille, mais là, il l'étudie attentivement. Hinata commence à paniquer et joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Quand Sasuke fait un pas vers elle, elle a un mouvement instinctif de recul, mais il l'attrape par les cheuveux et la tire vers lui brutalement. ce n'est pas une perruque... heureusement que les cheveux de Hinata étaient devenu suffisament longs pour qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de porter une perruque. Mais Sasuke n'est pas bête et il sait ça aussi. Alros il tend la main vers le visage de la jeune fille...ces yeux...  
Yuuki n'a plus le choix Je vais les enlever moi-même, Sasuke. Naruto ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais il a un hoquet de surprise en voyant apparaitre les pupilles blanches caractéristiques des Hyuga.  
Sasuke: Tu es Hinata.  
Naruto : Sasuke se retourne vers lui, un peu surpris: Tu ne le savais pas? Les yeux grand ouvert et l'air de total ébahissement lui fournissent la réponse avant même que Naruto n'ait ouvert la bouche. C'est Hinata??? je savais pas!!! mais comment ç'est possible??  
Yuuki: Seul Neji était au courant.  
Sasuke:   
  
  
Quand Yuuki fini le recit des evenement passés et présent, elle décela sur le visage de Sasuke un trouble profond. Son Sharingan avait disparu au cours du récit et toute trace de colère s'était effacé pour laisser place à un certain desarroi. Tous les trois restèrent un moment en silence, les deux garçon digérant l'overdose d'information et Hinata observant les émotions défiler sur leur visage.  
Sasuke finit par se lever et il fit face à Hinata: Alors tu veux me le reprendre? Hinata ne comprit pas immédiatement. Naruto. Il la voit comme une rival... Mais pour Hinata la réponse était claire. . naruto et elle avaient répondu en même temps.   
Naruto se dresse debout devant Sasuke pour lui répondre: C'est avec toi que je veux être Sasuke. Hinata..est quelque'un de spécial pour moi, c'est une amie très précieuse, et depuis très longtemps. Oui, j'ai été triste quand nous avons été séparé. Mais maintenant je suis avec toi, Sasuke. Et c'est toi que j'aime. Sasuke baisse un peu la tête, ses émotion clairement lisibles sur son visage. Yuuki s'eclipse doucement et ferme la porte derrière elle. Mais elle entend Sasuke répondre d'une voix faible moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto.  
  
Yuuki verifie soigneusement son apparence dans une vitrine proche avant de partir en direction du cabinet médical. Elle s'achetera un croissant en chemin. Mais soudain, une idée la fait s'arretter net dans la rue. Et si....? Mais un byakugan à travers le mur lui apprends que ce n'est pas le moment de parler aux deux amants. Elle le fera plus tard.  
  
Dans la matinée, Yuuki voit apparaitre Naruto dans la salle d'attente. Il est venu lui dire qu'ils ne la trahiront pas. Mais Yuuki a quelque chose d'important à dire. Naruto, je voudrais parler avec Sasuke, seule.  
  
En sortant pour sa pause de midi, Yuuki voit Sasuke qui l'attends dans la rue. Elle l'entraine dans un petit parc désert.   
Sasuke: Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
Yuuki: Sasuke...tu es bien..le dernier des Uchiwa.  
Sasuke:   
Yuuki: Alors....d'ici peu, je pense que le conseil t'imposera.... d'assurer ta descendance et de te marier.....Ta future épouse est peut-être même déja choisie...en fonction d'alliances ou de chantages.  
Sasuke reste silencieux.  
Yuuki: Tu t'en doutais déja..à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Neji.  
Sasuke: oui. mais je n'accepterai un mariage à aucun prix.  
Yuuki: Il faut que vous en parliez, Naruto et toi.... Tu dois lui dire... pour que vous puissiez réflechir à des solutions ensemble.  
Sasuke: Il ne peuvent pas me contraindre à accepter.  
Yuuki: Si.... tu accepteras pour Naruto..... parce que si tu n'as pas de descendants, le village rejetera la faute sur lui. Et tu sais à quel point il a besoin de la reconnaissance du village, Sasuke...  
Sasuke: ...tu es intelligente, Hinata. Mais as-tu quelque chose à nous proposer? As-tu résolu le probleme avec Neji?  
Yuuki: Sasuke a été cruel de lui rappeller la dispute de cette nuit avec Neji, mais Hinata voit bien qu'il est aussi désemparé qu'elle.  
Yuuki: S'il te plait, Sasuke...ne l'abandonne pas... si tu l'aimes...ne l'abandonne pas...il a besoin de toi plus que de tout le reste...  
  
Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi, Neji....  
  



	12. une petite soeur aventureuse

chapitre 12  
  
Après avoir quitté Sasuke, Hinata part vers la manoir de la branche secondaire des Hyuga. Il faut qu'elle arrive à voir Neji. Mais à l'entrée, le garde refuse de la laisser passer. Elle s'eloigne et se dissimule un peu pour utiliser son byakugan, mais Neji n'est pas dans la maison. D'ailleurs la maison est etrangement vide... ils ont peut-être été tous convoqués au manoir principal? Une course rapide amène Hinata devant son ancienne maison. Son coeur se serre à cette vue, mais elle veut voir Neji, à tout prix. Cette fois, Hinata n'essaye même pas de discuter avec les gardes à l'entrée. Le passage secret dans le mur est toujours là et Hinata se faufile rapidement dans le maison. Tout le monde est en pleine effervescence, les servantes courent d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et jacassent d'une voix excitée.  
  
Mariage. LE mariage. la mariage de Neji. C'est le Mariage de Neji. Hinata se sent mal tout à coup. _Non! Non! je veux le voir! Je ne veux pas qu'il..._  
  
Le byakugan traverse rapidement les pieces de la maison et s'accroche à un jeune homme en Kimono sombre de cérémonie. Hinata peut voir la tristesse sur son visage. Neji. Redoublant de prudence, Hinata se rapproche de la chambre où Neji achève de se préparer. _Je veux le voir..je..._ un imperceptible mouvement dans un buisson proche la fait se plaquer au sol. Elle reste figée et voit...Hanabi se glisser silencieusement hors des branchages. La petite fille n'a pas vu son ainée. Elle regarde de droite est de gauche et continue sa progression silencieuse. Hinata la suit du regard, intriguée... et la voit se diriger vers le mur du fond et passer par le passage secret! Pour le coup, Hinata panique. Tout le monde est si affairé que personne ne remarquera sa disparition avant un moment. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Si elle se faisait enlever ? Et pourquoi diable est-elle partie on-ne-sait-où alors qu'une cérémoie importante va avoir lui? Hinata indécise sur la marche à suivre voit Hanabi s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans les rues de Konoha... visiblement, sa direction est celle des portes du village. De l'autre coté, Neji est seul dans sa chambre, à une dizaine de mètes d'elle à peine....Mais Hanabi est sans protection... Mais elle veut voir Neji... Hanabi... Neji.... et pendant qu'elle hésite, sa petite soeur passe les portes de Konoha et s'élance sur la route. Cette vue accellère le choix de Hinata. Elle ne peut pas laisser sa soeur en danger, elle est responsable de sa fuite, car c'etait elle qui avait fait ce petit passage secret. Alors avec un dernier regard de regret vers Neji, Hinata choisit son devoir et part à la poursuite de sa jeune soeur.  
  
Hanabi a prit beaucoup d'avance et ses traces sont difficilles à lire. _Pas étonnant que Hiashi Hyuga place tout ses espoir en elle, elle est vraiment douée,_ se dit Hinata. Mais Hinata est endurante et c'est sans difficulté qu'elle suit la piste sur la route désséchée. Hinata arrive progressivement à gagner du terrain sur Hanabi, mais la route qu'elle prends inquiète Hinata pour une raison indéfinissable... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse le pont, nouvellement reconstruit..la route de Kaishima...  
Son Mariage... l'abandon... la chute dans l'eau....la mort toute proche... les souvenirs assaillent la jeune fille qui s'ecroule en larmes. Père, Mère, pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée, vendue...? Pourquoi? Sous le coup de son désespoir, Hinata ne peut aller plus loin. Elle ne peut pas, non, elle ne peut pas franchir ce pont.... Mais de l'autre coté, il y a Hanabi, qui court toujours; Si elle découvre que sa soeur n'est pas à Kaishima, que va-t-il se passer? Et Kaishima est une grande ville, elle peut y faire de mauvaise rencontres...   
Alors Hinata rassemble son courage et fait un pas vers le pont. puis un autre  
Un kimon rouge et or  
encore un pas  
un palaquin porté par des guerriers  
un autre pas  
un craquement sinistre  
un pas  
une chute   
un pas  
l'eau sombre et froide  
un pas  
la prison de ses vetement  
un autre pas  
le desespoir  
un pas  
Neji  
un pas  
Neji qui est venu la sauver  
deux pas  
Neji qui est venu la checher  
trois Pas  
Neji qui la prends dans ses bras  
Hinata s'arrète et regarde. Elle a passé le pont. Elle se sent plus légère, mais en même temps épuisée comme si elle venait de marcher des jours entier. Un dernier egard pour se pont qui a changé toute sa vie, puis elle reaprt en courant sur les trace de la petit fille. Hinata force l'allure, elle veut arriver à Kaishima avant Hanabi pour lui faire croire qu'elle y habite vraiment. L'idéal, ce serait que Hanabi la croise par hasard dans une rue.   
Mais Hinata a prit beaucoup de retard sur sa soeur et Hanabi arrive dans le ville bien avant elle. Hanabi se dirige sans hésiter vers un grande demeure dans la partie Est. Elle interpelle le garde à l'entrée: Je suis Hyuga Hanabi. Je veux voir ma soeur Hinata. Le garde à l'entrée la regarde d'une manière etrange._ Il a des ordres et il me cache qulque chose_, analyse Hanabi. Le garde conduit la petite fille dans un salon en lui disant d'attendre le maitre ici, puis il installe un autre garde en faction devant la porte du salon. Mais Hanabi, malgrè son apparence, est déja une redoutable Ninja et elle n'a aucun mal à déjouer la surveillance du garde pour sortir de la petite pièce et partir à la recherche de sa soeur dans la grande maison. Hanabi a beau scanner toutes les pieces de la maison, Hinata n'y est pas. Elle est peut-être sorti? Hanabi repère le bureau du chef du famille, où il est en train de discuter avec agitation avec d'autres membres de la famille et des conseillers. Hanabi se rapproche et se cache pour les écouter.  
Et elle comprends. Hinata est morte. Ils leur ont caché la vérité.  
  
  
A l'exterieur de la maison, Hinata a finit par trouver la pièce où est Hanabi, et elle lit sur son visage la tempete de sentiments qui déchire la petite fille. Toute tremblante, Hanabi sort un parchemin de sa poche et l'ouvre. Hinata voit impuissante sa soeur disparaitre dans un nuages de fumée. Une téléportation. Elle est rentrée à la maison. A la fois soulagée de savoir sa soeur saine et sauve, et attristée de ne pas avoir pu lui empecher de découvrir la vérité, Hinata repart à pied vers Konoha.  
  
  
Dans la grand salle de la maison Hyuga, le banquet de mariage bat son plein quand un nuage de fumée apparait avec Hanabi. Une Hanabi visiblement boulversée.  
Hiashi: Hanabi, où etais-tu?  
Hanatai: Hinata est morte! J'ai été à Kaishima et Hinata est morte depuis près d'un an!  
L'agitation s'empare de la salle. Hisahi s'approche de sa fille mais elle frappe la main qu'il tend vers elle.  
Hanabi: Je vous detestes. Je vous detestes. Je vous detestes. JE VOUS DETESTES TOUS!!!!! puis elle part en courant se barricader dans sa chambre. Le tumulte dans la salle est indescriptible et plus rien n'y reste de la gaiete qui y reagnait avant. Même si c'était la dernière du clan, la mort d'une Hyuga est une chose inacceptable! il faut faire une enquete! les gns de Kaishima nous doivent des compte! Les paroles fusent dans tous les sens. Seul Neji se tait, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet par le situation.   
  
  
  
  
  



	13. soir de noces

Hello, voici le 13ieme chapitre de kawaii ko. Désolée pour l'attente entre les nouveaux chapitres, mais j'essaye de faire progresser mes trois fics à la fois, et en plus, j'ai commencé à en traduire certaine en anglais... c'est dur.  
avis: je ne possede malheureusemnt pas Naruto et Cie.  
  
chapitre13: soir de noces  
  
Dans la salle de banquet en effervescence, Neji semble aussi froid et calme qu'à l'accoutumé. A coté de lui, sa femme Korine aussi. Elle ne comprends pas la raison de l'agitation qui perturbe son repas de noces. Et ça la contrarie, Neji le voit bien. Plus les minutes passent, plus elle semble insupportable au jeune homme.  
D'abord le fait qu'elle l'a séparé de Hinata ne joue pas en sa faveur. Ensuite, Neji a compris au premier coup d'oeil que la seule chose qui interressait la jeune fille dans ce mariage était la richesse des Hyuga et le prestige du nom. Elle n'avait aucun interet envers Neji. Pour dire la vérité, Korine n'est ni moche, ni stupide, mais face à Hinata, elle semble bien fade au yeux de Neji.  
Et les soucis de Neji sont actuellement bien loin du mariage. Il pense à Hinata. Il avait réussi à la chasser de ses pensée pendant la cérémonie, pour faire bonne figure. Mais l'annonce de Hanabi avait fait ressurgir avec encore plus de netteté... l'absence de Hinata. Neji ne l'a pas vu depuis 24h et elle lui manque déja. De plus, maintenant qu'une enquète va être lancée sur les circonstances de la mort de la jeune Hyuga, elle n'est plus en sécurité. Ignorant que Hinata avait suivi sa soeur, Neji cherche un moyen de l'avertir au plus vite.  
Et il se décide à allez la voir. Sa décision est prise.  
  
Plus personne ne s'occupe du jeune couple et le banquet est gaché, Korine est de très mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à entrer dans une des plus grandes familles de Konoha, voila qu'une morte venait perturber sa victoire. Elle se force à maintenir sur son visage un sourire crispé pendant qu'elle et son nouvel époux se dirigent vers la chambre nuptiale dans l'indifférence générale. Mais ses malheurs ne sont pas finis.  
Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, voila que son mari lui adresse la parole d'un ton sérieux, au lieu d'entamer la consommation du mariage.  
Neji: " Je vais être très clair avec toi: tu ne m'interresses absolument pas."  
Korine est abasourdi, et elle n'essaie même plus de feindre. Elle réplique: " moi non plus, mais tu es MON mari et ..."  
Neji: " Je ne t'appartient pas. Ce mariage n'est qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles et rien de plus. Tu n'auras rien de moi. Notre famille te procureras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Alors vis ta vie, je vivrais la mienne. "  
Neji se débarrasse de sa lourde veste et ouvre la fenetre, se préparant à partir par l'ouverture.  
Korine: " Tu ne vas même pas coucher avec moi?"  
Neji: "Non, aucune envie."  
Korine bouillone de rage d'être ainsi méprisée. Neji lui appartient, elle ne le laissera pas partir.  
Korine: "Tu me fournit là un beau motif de divorce."  
Neji: " Tu me comblerai en demandant le divorce, je n'ai pas demandé à t'épouser."  
Korine: " Je vais prendre un amant!"  
Neji:" si tu veux, arrange toi pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Ca sera mal vu que tuai un enfant dont les yeux ne sont pas blancs."  
Korine: " Je vais me plaindre auprès de ta famille de la manière dont tu me ..!"  
Les paroles de la femme s'etranglent dans sa gorge en voyant Neji se retourner, les yeux entourés de veines saillantes et les sourcils froncés. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le Byakugan en action. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur. Neji la plaque contre le mur violement, la baillonant d'une main. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais elle glace de terreur la jeune femme.   
Neji:" Tu sais, avec le byakugan et mon style de combat, je peux detruire quelqu'un de n'interieur sans qu'aucune trace n'apparaissent à l'exterieur. Je peux même faire en sorte que la mort ait l'air d'être naturelle, indétectable même avec une autopsie... Et si jamais tu faisais quoique ce soit pour me nuire, je n'hesiterai pas à me DEBARRASSER de toi. C'est clair?"  
Oui, elle a comprit. Korine a comprit qu'elle avait épousé quelqu'un de fort et capaple de la tuer se elle le genait. Bien plus fort qu'elle qui a tout juste son diplome de Ninja.  
Neji lache sa femme qui tombe à genoux par terre, les jambes tremblantes. Lui part par la fenêtre.  
  
  
Neji traverse les jardins et arrive au passage secret de Hanabi. Il sort sans être vu et rejoint l'appartement de Yuuki (Hinata) par des chemins détournés. A sa grande surprise, elle n'est pas là. Il est tard pourtant, elle devrait être rentré du travail....  
Le coeur rongé d'inquietude, Neji decide d'attendre un peu Hinata avant de partir à sa recherche. Elle a peut-être été appelée en urgences par un patient... et si elle était partie du village après leur discussion de la nuit précédente? Et si elle avait été aggréssée...? Neji tourne en rond dans le minuscule appartement de plus en plus agité.  
Enfin, il entend des pas leger dans l'escalier. Yuuki! Neji se précipite à sa rencontre, mais se fige en voyant dans quel état elle est: Fatiguée, les vetements déchirés par les ronces, une de ses sandales manquantes, des feuilles et des branchages dans les cheveux... et surtout une expression de tristesse sur le visage.   
neji: "Yuuki! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?"  
Le visage de Yuuki s'eclaire soudain au son de sa voix. Et en deux bond elle est blotti contre sa poitrine.  
Yuuki: "Neji, oh Neji, tu es là..."  
Neji:" Yuuki...je..."  
Ils restent silencieux un long moment, enlacés au milieu de l'escalier, avant de remonter dans le petit studio la main dans la main. Neji est le premier a remettre les pieds sur terre.  
Neji: " Yuuki, ta famille a apprit la nouvelle de la mort de Hinata."  
Yuuki: " Oui, je sais.. j'ai vu ma soeur aller à Kaishima, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empecher de découvrir... qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?"  
Neji: " Pour l'instant, attendre, tu devras être deux fois plus prudente. On vera comment evolue l'enquète."  
Yuuki réalise soudain: "Neji! Sasuke et Naruto ont découvert qui je suis !!"  
Neji: " Comment? "  
Yuuki: "Il m'ont promis de ne rien dire, mais si jamais ils sont chargés de l'enquète..."  
Neji: "Aucun risque, Naruto était trop proche de toi, il ne pourrait pas agir lucidement dans une enquète sur ta mort, l'Holage le sait. Mais comment l'ont-ils découvert, Yuuki? C'est Naruto...?"  
Yuuki a l'air tout à coup un peu génée... comment va-t-elle annoncer ça à Neji??  
Yuuki: " Non, c'est Sasuke, il m'a reconnu malgré le maquillage..."  
Neji: " Sasuke? lui qui ne regarde jamais le visage d'une fille? "  
Yuuki commence à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et à baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Neji sent son coeur accellerer en commençant à comprendre.  
Yuuki: "Naruto....je.....il est venu.... hier soir....et...je.....nous.......nous....avons...ensemble..."  
La voix de Yuki est si faible qu'elle en est presque inaudible. Et Neji garde le silence, elle n'ose pas lever la tête pour lire sur son visage.  
Yuuki: " ...pardon.....Neji....nous avons...Nous avons ...passé la nuit ensemble."  
Le silence pesant se prolonge. Neji parvient enfin à repondre à Hinata: " Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me.... remplacer..."  
Yuuki: " Non! ce n'est pas ça!! J'était desespérée, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Et il m'a consolé, nous avons beaucoup discutés et... je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais... personne ne peux te remplacer pour moi! "  
Neji: " et tu es tombé dans les bras de Naruto à la premiere occasion!"  
Yuuki:" Pardon, Neji, je te demande pardon... mais je me sentais si abandonnée hier... je n'ai que toi au monde... sans toi, je suis si seule...et moi aussi je suis jalouse!"  
Yuuki: "Je suis jalouse de cette femme que tu as épousée, avec qui tu vas faire ta vie et..."  
Neji:" Yuuki, je suis où, en ce moment?"  
Yuuki relève la tête, un peu decontenancée. Le visage de Neji reflète encore un peu de colère et de tristesse...mais aussi une grande determination. mais pourquoi pose-t-il cette question?  
Yuuki: " euh..ici..mais..."  
Neji: "et où devrais-je être?"  
Yuuki comprends enfin.   
Neji:" C'est avec toi que je veux vivre Yuuki, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, et personne d'autre. Yuuki, est-ce que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi...toute ta vie?"  
Yuuki:" Neji...bien sur que j'acceptes, Neji!"


	14. le sceau du renard

Chapitre 14: le sceau du Renard  
  
Ce jour là, c'est un Yuuki fatiguée, mais joyeuse qui se rends au cabinet médical. Hier soir, Neji et elle ont décidé de vivre ensemble pour de bon. Ils ont décidés de vivre uniquement de leur deux salaires, et de ne pas profiter davantage de la richesse des Hyuga, pour ne pas risquer d'en dépendre. Ils vont aussi déménager pour un appartement plus grand. Leurs projets de vie commune volent dans la tête de Yuuki pendant qu'elle marche d'un pas vif.  
  
Au cabinet médical, elle commence par s'excuser auprès du Docteur pour son absence de l'après-midi et elle inscrit à une soirée de garde supplémentaire pour compenser ses heures manquantes. Yuuki est une fille sérieuse et travailleuse, et le médecin l'excuse volontiers.  
Docteur:" Yuuki, hier après-midi, à la fin des consultation, M. Uzumaki est venu te voir, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je lui ai dit de repasser ce matin vers 9h. Je voudrai que tu le prennes en priorité, il avait l'air un peu inquiet et tu as un bon contact avec ce patient."  
Yuuki: " bien"  
Naruto était venu la voir..etait-ce en rapport avec Sasuke? ou alors avec le sceau ventral dont le cabinet médical avait la surveillance? Yuuki ne sais pas exactement quelle est l'utilité du sceau de Naruto, mais elle sait qu'il doit être surveillé attentivement et renforcé au moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle en est capable, maintenant. Elle a beaucoup travaillé sur les sceaux, et grace à son byakugan, elle peut repérer les plus petites fissures dans les traits ou au contraire créer des sceaux si petits qu'ils en sont presque invisibles. Et surtout, elle a commencé à étudier le sceau de la branche secondaire de la famille Hyuga... et à trouver des parades.  
A 9h précise, Naruto est dans la salle d'attente et Yuuki le fait entrer dans le cabinet. Le docteur lui laisse faire seule certaines consultation, et surtout celles de Naruto. Yuuki voit bien que le docteur a peur de Naruto.   
Naruto:" Bonjour Yuuki, tu n'étais pas là hier, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?"  
Yuuki:" Plein de choses... et Neji et moi, on va vivre ensemble!"  
Yuuki raconte à Naruto les principaux événements de la veille. Naruto se réjouit pour elle, mais avoue que le problème avec Sasuke ne se résoudra pas aussi facilement. Ils en ont discutés tous les deux le soir, mais n'ont trouvé aucune solution pour l'instant.   
Yuuki:" Il faudrait que vous trouviez une femme qui acceptes de faire la mère porteuse... mais sans qu'elle vive avec vous..."  
Naruto:" Il faut surtout trouver une femme qui plaise à Sasuke, et ça c'est vachement dur!!"  
Yuuki sourit, Naruto a l'air d'être en forme et d'avoir le moral. Tout va bien.  
Yuuki:" Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir, hier?"  
Naruto:" Ah, oui, j'ai faillit oublier. Je viens te voir parce que mon sceau a changé d'apparence."  
Yuuki s'inquiète un peu:" Ah? montre moi."  
  
Naruto enlève son tee-shirt et concentre son Chakra, faisant ressortir la spirale rouge s'enroulant autour de son nombril. Yuuki repère vite le changement, un des signes sur le pourtour est différent. Elle le recopie sur le dossier de Naruto, puis elle prends divers parchemin de sort sur les étagères pour tester l'efficacité du sceau. A la fin des différents examens, Yuuki délivre ses conclusions à Naruto:" Le sceau fonctionne toujours comme auparavant. Il n'est pas totalement hermétique, mais il a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai rien trouvé de modifié pour l'instant, je vais faire des recherches sur le nouveau signe, je te préviendrai dès que j'aurais quelque chose. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien."  
Naruto:" OK, merci Yuuki, t'es géniale. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai du boulot."  
Yuuki:" Euh, Naruto...est-ce que je peux te demander... à quoi sert ce sceau?"  
Naruto s'arrête et réfléchit un moment.  
Yuuki:" Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, si tu préfères garder ça pour toi..."  
Naruto:" Normalement, c'est un sujet tabou...mais à toi je veux bien le dire. Je l'ai dis à Sasuke aussi. Ce sceau sert à enfermer le Démon Renard à neuf queues dans mon corps."  
Yuuki reste silencieuse en digérant l'information, mais elle ne fait pas partie de la génération qui a connu la peur du demon-renard, Naruto n'a jamais été le demon-renard à ses yeux. Alors cette nouvelle ne la bouleverse pas, pas plus que quand elle a découvert le sceau du serpent sur la cou de Sasuke, ou celui de Neji. C'est son travail.  
Yuuki:" Merci de me l'avoir dit, je pense que ça va beaucoup m'aider dans mes recherches."  
Naruto:" ça... ne te gènes pas?"  
Yuuki:" Non, pourquoi?"  
Naruto sourit, une personne de plus l'a acceptée même en sachant qu'il "est" le demon-renard, il est heureux...un jour, tout le village l'acceptera.  
Naruto:" Rien, rien. Au revoir Yuuki et merci."  
  
Les jours passent vite au village, les malades à soigner, les missions à remplir, le déménagement à organiser.... Yuuki n'a guère de temps à elle. Depuis trois semaines, elle étudie le nouveau signe sur le sceau de Naruto, mais elle ne progresse guère... c'est un signe qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu, et elle a beau éplucher les archives elle n'en trouve pas de similaire. Mais elle a au moins découvert que c'est probablement le Renard lui-même qui l'a modifié.  
  
Un autre sujet de préoccupation est venu dernièrement... ses règles ont deux semaines de retard, ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé avant. Yuuki s'inquiètes beaucoup. Elle prends la pilule, elle est sure de ne jamais l'avoir oublié, et les pilules Ninja sont fiables à 100%...alors elle ne peut pas être ... enceinte...ce serait impossible...Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yuuki se décide à en parler au Dr Isha, qui l'ausculte.  
Docteur:"Yuuki, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, tu es enceinte. de trois semaines. Il faut que tu arrêtes ta pilule."  
Yuuki reste muette. Ce n'est pas possible... elle est enceinte de Neji?...ou alors...trois semaines, de Naruto?....Yuuki ne sait pas laquelle des deux options est la pire. Toujours sous le choc, elle va s'effondrer dans le fauteuils de son petit bureau. Que faire? le dire à Neji? à Naruto? garder l'enfant? avorter? elle ne sait pas...   
Un enfant... elle va avoir un enfant...Yuuki ferme les yeux et sent une vagues de bonheur l'envahir..un enfant...à elle. Un petit bébé.... Après avoir vérifié qu'elle est seule, Yuuki concentre son Byakugan et fait plonger son regard à travers elle-même, à la recherche du petit amas de cellules qui deviendra son enfant. Et elle le trouve. Si petit, si fragile... Yuuki sent son coeur qui fond...Puis qui se sert soudain en voyant, luisant faiblement sur la paroi interne de l'utérus tout proche...un signe rouge...qui lui est familier...  
Fébrilement, elle prends son crayon et le dessines, puis le compare à celui de Naruto. Ils sont complémentaires. Et une fois assemblé, elle reconnaît immédiatement la forme qui apparaît sous ses yeux. Le sceau de la fécondité.  
  
Et Yuuki a enfin la solution: le Renard a modifié le sceau de Naruto et a agit sur elle pour qu'elle tombe enceinte du jeune blondinet... Au moins, Yuuki est maintenant sure de la paternité de l'enfant, et elle se sent soulagée d'un coté, de ne pas être enceinte de son cousin, et coupable de l'autre, elle craint la réaction de Neji.   
Mais pourquoi le Renard a-t-il fait ça?   
Yuuki sait qu'elle doit en parler immédiatement au Docteur, qui fera un rapport prioritaire à l'Hokage. Mais que décidera l'Hokage? de la faire avorter? De la marier avec Naruto?   
Et l'enfant, il aura les yeux blancs des Hyuga... alors si le village sait que le père est Naruto, ils découvriront que Yuuki est une Hyuga, c''est à dire, Hinata. Comment réagiront-ils ?  
  
Mais si Yuuki ne dit rien, Tout le monde sera persuadé que Neji est le père de l'enfant. Sera-t-il scellé, retiré à la garde de Yuuki pour être élever au manoir?  
  
des myriades de questions sans réponses se bousculent dans la tête de Yuuki. Pour l'instant, elle choisit de ne rien dire. Elle déchire et brûle la feuille où elle a fait ses dessins. Elle en parlera avec Neji ce soir, et avec Naruto. Ils décideront tous les trois de ce qu'il faut faire.  



	15. petits éléments perturbateurs

attention, auteur en hibernation et en revisions de partiels, soyez indulgent pour l'attente et le chapitre médiocre.  
  
chapitre15: petits éléments perturbateurs  
  
Yuuki en rentrant le soir chez elle se dit qu'elle a un problème tres grave: _comment va-t-elle annoncer la nouvelle? et à qui?  
Il faut le dire à Neji, et à Naruto...mais lequel des deux prévenir en premier? les deux à la fois...... hm, il vaut mieux eviter de rassembler dans la même pièce Neji et Naruto. ça ferait des dégats.... En fait, il faut commencer par le dire à Neji.....   
  
Il va... être bléssé... nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, tous les deux...._  
  
_Apres, il faut le dire à Naruto...et donc aussi à Sasuke...oui, leur dire à tout les deux en même temps....ah! que c'est compliqué..._  
  
A ce point de ses réflexions, Yuuki entend des pas dans l'escalier, c'est Neji qui rentre. Elle lui ouvre pour l'accueillir et l'embrasse avec tendresse.  
Yuuki: "Okaerinasai. (bienvenue)"  
Neji: "Tadaimasu. (je suis rentré)"  
Yuuki: "ta journée s'est bien passée?"  
Neji: "Oui, ça va.... toi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose...de positif, ça se voit. Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
yuuki ne sait trop par où commencer...et elle commence à jouer nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux...ce qui n'echappe pas à au regard perçant de Neji. Il sent son coeur qui se serre...  
Neji: "C'est en lien avec Naruto, c'est ça?"  
Yuuki: "O...oui... je suis enceinte...de lui...."   
Ca y est, elle l'a dit. Un long silence lui réponds. Le visage de Neji est caché dans ses mains. Il tremble d'une tristesse contenue. Yuuki se sent si peinée pour lui, et si coupable de nouveau que les larmes montent dans ses yeux. Elle enlace Neji et le serre contre elle.  
Yuuki: "Neji...je ...je suis..."  
Neji: "Comment? tu prends la pilule, non?"  
Yuuki: "C'est à cause de ..."  
Yuuki réalise qu'elle ne peut pas dire la vraie raison à Neji. C'est un secret que Naruto lui a confié, et elle ne doit pas le trahir sans son accord.  
Yuuki: "Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire...secret médical...tu sais que Naruto est...un peu spécial..;tu m'avais parlé du combat lors du tournoi des chuunin, quand je m'etais evanouie...."  
Neji: "oui, je sais..."  
Yuuki: "Je n'en ai parlé à personne...et je pense..que personne ne doit savoir que Naruto est le père..."  
Neji: "il faut que ça soit ...moi, c'est ça...?"  
Neji regarde les yeux blancs de Yuuki. Il voit sa joie d'être mère sur son visage, et sa crainte d'être rejetté. Comment pourrait-il la rejetter? elle qui est le trésor de sa vie...un trésor qu'il a tant de mal à proteger... un trésor qui se bats pour mener sa vie avec lui, envers et contre tout.  
Neji: "tu as raison... c'est ton enfant...c'est un Hyuga... ce sera le mien aussi....je veillerai sur lui comme je veille sur toi."  
  
  
////////////////  
Au manoir Hyuga, une servante frappe à la porte d'une chambre.  
la servante: "Hanabi-sama, le repas est servi..."  
Une voix lui réponds sa ouvrir la porte.  
Hanabi: "Apportez mon plateau dans ma chambre.."  
servante: "votre père vous demande d'assister au repas..."  
Hanbi hurle: "JE NE VEUX PAS!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LE REVOIR!!! JE LE DETESTES!!!"  
servante: "Hanabi-sama, si vous ne venz pas à la salle à manger, vous n'aurez rien. Le maitre a interdit qu'on vous apporte un plateau."  
Hanabi: "j'ai pas faim de toute façon."  
la servante découragée retourne à la salle à manger ou toute la famille est à table.  
servante: "La jeune maitresse a refusé de venir, Hiashi-sama."  
Hiashi: "Ne lui apportez rien à manger. Ce caprice doit cesser."  
le mère de hanabi et hinata: "Hanabi est si obstinée, je crains qu'elle ne préfère se laisser mourrir de faim plutot que de consentir à sortir de sa chambre. Elle est vraiment obstinée...en ça elle te ressembles, Hiashi..... et Hinata aussi...."  
La salle de repas semble un instant plus sombre, avant que la grand-mère ne lance un autre sujet de conversation sur les degats causé sur leur terre par la dernière tempète.  
  
Seule dans sa chambre, Hanabi commence à avoir faim. Mais elle ne peut pas pardonner à sa famille, c'est à cause d'eux que Hinata est morte. Elle ne veut plus jamais les revoir!  
//////////////  
  
Pendant que Neji fait cuire le repas, Yuuki met le couvert sur la petite table de la cuisine en silence. Ils sont tous les deux plongés dans leur pensées. Neji interrompt soudain le silence et fait sursauter Yuuki.  
Neji: "Ne dit rien à Naruto."  
Yuuki: "Hein? mais..."  
Neji: "C'est mon enfant oui ou non?"  
Yuuki: "Euh, oui...enfin...euh.... Je dois lui en parler à cause de ..."  
a cause du Renard. ... mais je ne peux pas dire ça....  
Yuuki: "à cause de Sasuke. "  
Neji: "?????"  
Yuuki: "dès qu'il va me savoir enceinte, il va comprendre sui est le vrai père et le dire à Naruto."  
Neji: "....c'est vrai que Sasuke est très intuitif....mais je ne pense pas qu'il le lui dira...Il veut tout autant que moi garder l'amour de sa vie pour lui tout seul ..."   
Yuuki (rougissante): "Neji..."  
Neji: "Mais tu as raison, il faut prévenir Sasuke. En lui disant de ne rien dire à Naruto."  
Avec Sasuke, je pourrais parler du démon Renard au moins ....mais ça m'embètes de le cacher à Naruto....  
Neji" Yuuki..;promets moi de ne rien dire à Naruto, s'il te plait..."  
Yuuki: "Je te le promets."  
  
  
Le lendemain au cabinet médical, Yuuki écrit un court message à Sasuke, en lui disant de passer la voir pour un controlle du sceau du serpent. Puis en attendant son premier patient, elle se plonge dans l'étude d'un livre sur les sceau de controlle.   
Depuis longtemps, elle a un rêve. On lui a toujours dit que le sceau de l'oiseau en cage était irreversible...mais une phrase du docteur Isha lui a redonné espoir. "Aucun sceau n'est indestructible, c'est juste qu'on a pas encore trouvé la parade."   
  
  
Le soir même, Sasuke est passé la voir.   
Sasuke: "Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, Yuuki?"  
Yuuki: "oui, c'est au sujet de Naruto. Tu sais que son sceau a changé de forme récemment. J'ai découvert la raison.... le Renard...m'a fait tomber enceinte de Naruto."  
Sasuke a l'air d'être imperturbé, mais Yuuki voit qu'il est un peu choqué. Elle se dépèche de terminer ses explications.  
Yuuki: "Neji va endosser la paternité, mais il ne veut pas que je le dise à Naruto..."  
Sasuke: "Je vois que Neji et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.."  
Yuuki: "Sasuke, ça ne te gènes pas de cacher ça à Naruto?"  
Sasuke: "Non."  
Yuuki soupire. elle, ça le gêne beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas trop le choix.  
Yuuki: "bon...je ne lui dirais rien..."  
  
  
/////  
Hanabi est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre...elle a vraiment faim. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis le soir précédent...En examinant l'intérieur de la maison avec son Byakugan, elle voit que les membres de sa famille sont rassemblé dans la salle de réunion. C'est bon, elle va pouvoir sortir sans être vue. silencieuse comme une ombre, Hanabi se glisse dans les couloirs et les jardins de la maison avant d'atteindre la cuisine. Elle charge un gros sac de provisions sèches et de reserves d'eau et les ramène dans sa chambre. Avec ça elle a de quoi tenir. Soudain, elle réalise que la réunion concerne surement l'enquète sur Hinata. Elle aussi, elle veut savoir.  
Avec encore plus de précaution, la petite fille s'installe derrière la porte de la salle pour écouter.  
Les enqueteurs sont en train de faire un récapitulatif de leur résultat. Ils ont appris que Hinata était tombé dans la rivière pendant le voyage vers Kaishima et que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé.  
la grand-mère: "c'est tres mauvais. Si jamais son corps est tombé dans de mauvauses mains... hum...cette rivière mène vers l'Est...et passe non loin du pays de l'Eau... Bon. l'equipe 1, vous continuez à suivre la rivière à la recherche du corps. equipe 2: enquetez au village Ninja du Brouillard. Equipe3...cherchez dans les pays plus à l'Est... il y a une cahnce non négligeable qu'elle soit encore en vie,et qu'elle ait profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Si vous la trouvez, ramenez-la morte ou vive."  
  
Hanabi avait repris espoir en entendant que sa soeur pouvait être vivante, mais les derniers mots de sa grand-mère la refait bouilloner de colère. _Assassin! monstre!! je vous detestes tous! Moi, je protegerai Hinata!_  
  
de retour à sa chambre, Hanabi a prit sa décision, elle doit agir.  
_ Si ma soeur est vivante, cachée quelque part, je dois la prévenir et la proteger!......  
mais seule....que puis-je faire...Quelqu'un pour m'aider.....................Neji......_  
_Oui, Neji-niisan!!! Le jour où Hinata était parti, il était venu la voir, il s'inquiétait pour elle...et....héééééé, mais......c'est étrange.....qu'est ce que Neji-niisan a fait ce jour là, après que je lui ait annoncé la nouvelle? Le rapport d'enquète dit qu'il était avec le groupe des chunins...mais il se trompe, car je sait qu'il n'etait pas tout le temps dans le groupe....  
et si Neji-niisan savait quelque chise qu'il cachait au reste de la famille sur Hinata?  
En y repensant bien... Quand j'ai annoncé à tous la mort de Hinata, il est resté très calme...  
Oui, Neji nii-san sait quelque chose...  
Je dois aller le voir.  
_  
  
  
a suivre


	16. retrouvailles nocturnes

NdA: Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de kawaii ko, enfin! Je suis desolée d'avoir été inactive si longtemps sur cette feics, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que la suite soir aussi bien que le début. Donc j'ai attendu de réussir à tapre des chapitres corrects avant de les mettre en ligne. Mais pour pour vous récompenser de tant de patience, voici 5 chapitres d'un coup! 

chapitres 16: retrouvailles nocturnes. 

A pas de loup, la petite Hanabi se glisse dans les rues obscures de la ville. Elle doit voir Neji. Elle a des questions à lui poser. Indétectée par les gardes, elle se faufile dans le manoir de la branche secondaires jusqu'aux appartements de son cousin. Mais elle ne trouve là que sa femme, avec un homme qui n'est pas Neji.... Elle le trompe? Hanabi saute dans la chambre et allume la lumière. La femme de Neji et un des assistants de l'intendants, interrompus en plein ébats, se relèvent avec une expression de terreur, aggravée lorsqu'ils reconnaissent Hanabi Hyuga. Mais celle-ci met un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle leur demande le silence. A mi-voix, elle chuchote: "Où est Neji?"   
Korine: "Il...il n'est pas là...."   
Hanabi: "Ou est-il? si vous me répondez, j'oublierais ce que je viens de voir.." 

Les deux fautifs se regardent, puis la femme répond:"Nous ne vivons plus ensemble. Neji habite dans un appartement en ville, avec sa maitresse. Il est indépendant... la famille de la branche principale l'ignore... Je vais te donner son adresse." 

Une fois en possession de l'adresse, la petite fille disparaît sans un mot, laissant derrière elle les deux adultes incertains et surpris. La petite fille court vers l'appartement de Neji. Elle ignorait qu'il avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec la famille. Un vrai rebelle. Tres intéressant. 

Arrivé à la porte, elle sonne, peu soucieuse de l'heure tardive. Elle sonne longtemps, quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Une main d'homme aggripe la sienne et la tire violemment à l'intérieur, puis referme la porte derrière elle. Mais Hanabi n'est pas inquiète, c'est Neji qui vient de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur, et qui maintenant sonde les environs à l'aide de son Byakugan, cherchant un danger potentiel... ou bien des gardes de la famille Hyuga. Ne voyant rien, il se détend un peu avant de tourner un visage sévère vers Hanabi.   
Neji: "Hanabi-sama... vous etes encore sorti sans autorisation? et en pleine nuit en plus!"   
Hanabi: "J'ai des questions à te poser, Ne.."   
Mais Hanabi s'arrête net en voyant la petite amie de Neji sortir de la chambre, encore mal réveillée. Elle avait lu dans le rapport d'enquête qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Hinata.   
Les enquêteurs ont raconté n'importe quoi. Elle ne ressemble pas à Hinata.   
C'EST Hinata!   
Hanabi bondit dans les bras de la jeune femme en criant: "Grande Soeur!!!!!"   
Yuuki surprise ne peut que rattraper au vol la fillette qui explose en sanglot en se serrant contre son ainée.   
Qui serait capable de reconnaître Hinata en Yuuki d'avant ? L'adolescente timide d'autrefois avait laissé la place à une femme épanouie. Des yeux et des cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, des vêtements mettant en valeur la beauté de son corps, non, vraiment, bien peut aurait sut retrouver Hinata en regardant Yuuki. Mais au fond d'elle même, Hinata est toujours la même, unique, douce et tranquille, pas très assurée. Seul le regard pur de Hanabi a sut transpercer l'enveloppe extérieur du premier coup, et reconnaître le coeur aimant de sa soeur.   
Les deux surs s'étreignent en silence, le bonheur intense jusqu'à être douloureux d'enfin se retrouver. 

Patiemment, Neji attend que les deux surs se calment, tout en surveillant les alentours avec attention. Si Hanabi ne rentre pas rapidement chez elle, la famille Hyuga va s'apercevoir de son départ et partir à sa recherche..... et risque de s'intéresser de trop près à Yuuki et lui.   
Hanabi: "Grande sur!! J'ai eut tellement peur! D'abord j'ai cru que tu étais morte, et puis la famille veut te reprendre morte ou vive, et puis des enquêteurs sont partit dans les autres pays Ninja, et puis....."   
yuuki: "Doucement, Hanabi, calme toi. Je suis là, tout va bien."   
Neji: "Hanabi, tu es un Ninja, alors agit en Ninja et reprends-toi. Il faut que tu nous dises exactement les derniers évènements..."   
Yuuki: " Neji, ne soit pas si dur avec Hanabi..."   
Neji: " Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Hanabi doit rentrer au manoir le plus vite possible..."   
Hanabi: "Je ne rentrerais pas! Je reste avec Hinata!! Je les détestes!"   
Neji: " Ne l'appelles plus Hinata, mais Yuuki! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle se cache pour échapper à notre famille?! Tu es en train de la mettre en danger par tes caprices! "   
Yuuki: "Neji! "   
Neji: "Si tu restes ici, c'est comme si tu leur livrait Hinata toi-même!"   
Hanabi baisse les yeux, elle a comprit tout ça. Mais c'est si difficile d'écouter le devoir quand tout son coeur souhaiterait le contraire. Hanabi fait rarement des caprices, elle suit toujours la voie rigide imposée par son clan. Sa seule déviance a toujours été Hinata, son seul refuge, la seule personne avec qui elle peut suivre son coeur.   
Yuuki: "Hanabi, il faut que tu rentres à la maison. Tout le monde sera très inquiet si tu disparais... Tu es l'enfant Hyuga la plus importante..."   
Hanabi: "Non! C'est toi! C'est toi l'ainée, alors tant que tu vivras ce sera toi l'héritière. Un point c'est tout!!"   
Le coeur de Hinata se serre à la mention de ce fardeau si pesant pour elle: héritière.   
Yuuki: "N..non, Hanabi. Maintenant c'est toi. Tu es la plus forte et.."   
Hanabi: " C'est la règle. l'héritier est l'ainé et puis c'est tout. Aucune contestation possible. On ne va pas changer une règle ancestrale du clan comme ça."   
Neji: "Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'Hinata est l'héritière du clan, Hanabi. Mais as-tu bien réfléchit à ce que ça implique?"   
Yuuki bondit et se plante face à Neji: "TAIT TOI! Je...je ne veux pas que tu parles de ça!...s'il te plait, Neji....."   
Neji la regarde avec attention, lisant ses émotions sur son visage. Puis il ferme les yeux et se penche vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se touchent. Le front marqué d'un sceau noir mortel s'appuie sur la frange noire de Yuuki avec tendresse. Ce sceau noir de la branche secondaire, le sceau noir que Yuuki souhaiterait de tout son cur voir disparaître du front de son aimé... et que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait voir sur celui de sa sur.   
Neji: "...D'accord, Yuuki."   
Se sentant délaissée, Hanabi tire brusquement Yuuki par la main. Elle vient seulement de réaliser que Neji est le petit ami de Hinata et ça ne lui plait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Hanabi n'aime pas partager sa grande sur. Mais pour l'instant, Neji est la seule personne à pouvoir protéger Hinata, alors elle la lui confie.... pour l'instant. Maintenant complètement calmée, Hanabi a commencé à réfléchir avec lucidité. Hinata est vivante, elle sait où elle est, c'est déjà ça.   
Hanabi: "Je vais rentrer, grande s.... Non, Yuuki. Je reviendrai te voir, hein?"   
yuuki: " Hanabi... Fait bien attention à toi, surtout..."   
Neji: "Je vais la raccompagner, Yuuki, ne t'inquiètes pas."   
yuuki: "Merci, Neji."   
Les deux filles Hyuga s'enlacent avec force une dernière fois, puis suivant son cousin, Hanabi part en direction de sa maison. Neji l'amène jusqu'à leur petit passage secret et lui fait une dernière recommandation avant de partir: "Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Ne la met pas en danger!"   
Hanabi: "Je sais."   
Puis elle passe par le trou du mur et regagne sa chambre en silence. 

Yuuki ne s'est pas rendormi et elle attend Neji un peu inquiète. De plus en plus de gens savent qui elle est. Ce sont autant d'alliés en plus, mais aussi autant de risques qu'elle soit découverte.   
Yuuki: "Neji... je suis inquiète...."   
Neji: " Yuuki, tu devrais te recoucher. Ménage ta santé. "   
Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'entoure de sas bras pour la rassurer.   
Neji: "Ne te soucie pas des Hyuga, mon ange. Ne t'occupes que de toi et de ton.. notre enfant; d'accord?"   
Yuuki: " ......" 


	17. une  journée de travail

Chapitre 17: une journée de travail. 

N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la nuit, Yuuki se lève avec difficulté pour le début de ses consultations. Le service de Neji commence plus tard et elle prends bien soin de le pas le réveiller. Depuis l'aventure avec Naruto, Yuuki porte des lentilles noires même la nuit. C'est un nouveau type de lentilles, pouvant être porté plusieurs jours d'affilé sans problème. Elle se les procure au cabinet médical, et ça lui simplifie beaucoup la vie. Même si on la surprends en pleine nuit, elle aura toujours les yeux noirs. Le seul moment délicat, c'est quand elle doit changer de paire, comme ce matin. Après avoir soigneusement vérifié l'absence de toute camera, espions ou autres, Yuuki retire ses lentilles et s'apprête à poser une nouvelle paire, quand elle est surprise par son reflet dans le miroir.   
Deux grands yeux blancs la regarde, la surprenant presque. Elle a prit l'habitude de se voir avec les yeux noirs. Deux grands yeux blancs, signe de son appartenance à la famille Hyuga.   
Dans l'esprit brumeux de Yuuki, cette idée s'impose brutalement.   
Elle est une Hyuga. Pour toujours et inéluctablement Hyuga.   
Elle ne peut pas fuir éternellement cette réalité. 

Songeuse, Yuuki achève de se préparer et part au cabinet médical. Quelques patients, la routine. Yuuki prends les encres à la composition ultra-secrète et trace sur un bras des signes compliqués. Puis elle murmure une invocation. Le dessin brille et se contracte jusqu'à la taille d'une pièce de monnaie. Elle a réussit. Le patient, un Chunin qui part en mission demain, aura son bras protégé contre la paralysie. Le patient suivant, c'est le Dr Isha qui agit, assisté par yuuki. Un Jounin a perdu connaissance en rentrant de mission, et la cause est un sceau sur sa main. Le Dr a vite fait de tracer un sceau-parade et le jounin se réveille. Puis Yuuki part chercher un Rouleau de technique dans les archives à la demande du Docteur. Ce sont de tres anciens sceaux, tenu secret pour les non-spécialistes et gardés dans la demeure de l'Hokage. Munie de son autorisation, Yuuki étroitement surveillée par un Anbu prends le parchemin qu'on lui a indiqué et recopie les sceaux demandés. Mais son Byakugan en action lui en révèle bien plus! Yuuki ignorait l'existence de cette salle d'archive des sceaux, et il ne fait pas de doute que nombre de techniques secrètes gardée ici pourrait lui servir... Mais elle verra ça plus tard, l'anbu la surveillant ne doit pas avoir le moindre soupçon.   
Son travail terminé, elle retourne chez le Docteur l'aider à préparer le sceau sur un parchemin, commandé par l'hokage en vue d'une mission de classe S.   
Encore quelques patients, et c'est la pause de midi. Yuuki engloutit un bol de ramen à tout vitesse et rentre au cabinet médical. Il n'y a encore personne, elle est tranquille. Son bureau soigneusement fermé à clé, des feuilles et des pinceaux à porté de main, et Yuuki concentre son chakra dans ses yeux. Sa vision se déploie dans le villages et se focalise sur la salle d'archives des anciens sceaux. Son regard parcourt les différents rouleau avant de s'arrêter sur celui des sceau de contrôle. Son byakugan s'intensifie et sa vision plonge au coeur du rouleau, lisant les caractères enroulés avec l'ancien papier. Un précieux savoir qu'elle recopie patiemment sur les feuilles. Puis elle passe à un autre rouleau. Il y a là des techniques extrêmement intéressantes....Les consultations de l'après-midi viennent interrompre sa recherche, et elle se remet qu travail avec enthousiasme, motivée par ses découvertes. 


	18. discussion au manoir

chapitre 18: discussion au manoir 

Au manoir Hyuga, on dirait que Hanabi a cessé son caprice. Elle est de nouveau présente à la table familiale ce soir. Mais elle reste silencieuse et fermée tout le repas, ne répondant à personne.   
Hiashi: "Hanabi, cesse tes enfantillages."   
La petite fille ne bronche pas. C'est très ennuyeux que la petite dernière Hyuga et leur plus grande fierté se rebelle contre la famille. Il faut la rappeler à l'ordre, mais elle est extrêmement résistante face à la pression. C'est sans aucun doute une future très grande Shinobi, à condition qu'elle n'utilise pas ses talents contre la famille. Les yeux blancs des adulte lisent sur son visage son ressentiment toujours intact. C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui risque de devenir leur ennemi....   
Après le repas, la petite fille prends ses Shuriken et va s'entrainer dans la cour. Les parents et les grands parents se concertent rapidement. La situation est plus mauvaise que prévue. Si des dissensions renaissent entre les Hyuga, ça pourra leur porter préjudice. La réconciliation avec la branche secondaire avait fortifié la puissance du clan, mais la révolte de Hanabi menace l'équilibre retrouvé.   
La grand-mère: "Hinata a disparu, Neji n'a pas encore d'enfant, et maintenant Hanabi qui s'oppose à nous. La survie de notre sang est menacée..."   
Hiashi: "Ce n'est qu'une révolte passagère."   
La femme de Hiashi: "Tu sous-estimes ta fille.... sa rancune ne pourra que grandir si nous ne faisons rien, comme celle de Neji contre Hinata autrefois."   
Encore une fois le souvenir de Hinata vient hanter la conversation. On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de cette encombrante héritière.   
Hiashi: " Hanabi n'a pas raison de nous en vouloir, ce sont ceux de Kaishima qui ont perdu Hinata...."   
La femme de Hiashi: " C'est nous qui l'avons envoyée là-bas. Nous pensions que c'était la meilleure décision, mais Hanabi a très mal vécu la séparation. Elle rejette toute la faute sur nous maintenant."   
Hiashi: " Ne revenons pas sur notre décision passée. L'important est de désamorcer la rébellion de Hanabi au plus vite. "   
La femme de Hiashi: " Allions Hanabi à notre recherche de Hinata. Je suis sure qu'elle est encore vivante...."   
La grand-mère: " Les chances sont faibles.."   
La femme de Hiashi: " J'en suis sure. C'est ma fille, je sens qu'elle est vivante."   
Hiashi lance un bref regard à son épouse. C'est de sa sensibilité dont ont hérité Hinata et Hanabi. Mais c'est ce qui leur pose problème actuellement.   
Hiashi: " Des Shinobis ne devraient pas raisonner avec leurs émotions..."   
Elle ne répond rien. Parfaitement consciente de ses devoirs, elle ne répondrait jamais contre la parole du chef de clan et mari. Mais sa desaprobation se lit sur son visage.   
La grand-mère: " Soit. retrouvons Hinata pour nous réconcilier Hanabi. Mais une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée, qu'en fera-t-on? Il est bien trop dangereux de la laisser repartir en mission et le mariage avec les gens de Kaishima est annulé."   
La femme de Hiashi: " Trouvons lui un fiancé dans le village. Au mieux, nous le ferons rentrer dans le clan, et nous garderons Hinata ici. Au pire, elle ira vivre avec lui, mais toujours à Konoha et sous haute protection."   
Hiashi: " pour le sceau..."   
Hanabi: " Je ne veux pas qu'Hinata soit scellée!"   
Les adultes sursautent en entendant la voix de la fillette. Un paravent s'ouvre et Hanabi entre. Elle a espionné toute la conversation. Vraiment une future très grande Shinobi!   
Hanabi: "Si je vous aide à retrouver Hinata, vous promettez de ne pas la sceller et de la garder à Konoha!"   
La femme de Hiashi: " Hanabi, ne soit pas si insolente..."   
Hiashi analyse avec attention le visage de sa fille. Elle a une assurance telle... elle sait quelque chose de plus sur Hinata qu'eux. Il faut céder un peu, pour gagner plus.   
Hiashi: "Je m'y engage en tant que chef de clan. Quand nous retrouverons Hinata, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, et elle retournera vivre ici. Mais il faudra que tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne partes pas."   
Hanabi réfléchit un peu. Hinata va pouvoir revenir à la maison comme avant. Elle sera sans doute contente elle aussi. Elle avait l'air triste quand elle est partie... Refusant d'admettre que Hinata puisse aimer Neji, Hanabi ne voit aucune difficulté à présent.   
Hiashi: " Maintenant, de ton coté, Hanabi, aide nous à retrouver Hinata."   
Hanabi: "Je l'ai déjà retrouvée." 


	19. Drames Hyugas, soir

chapitre 19: Drames Hyugas, soir 

la soirée était joyeuse dans le petit appartement de Yuuki et Neji. Ses découvertes de la journée avaient mis la jeune fille dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Les deux amoureux nageaient littéralement dans le bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.   
A travers la porte close, Yuuki reconnaît Hanabi et veut bondir lui ouvrir, mais Neji la retient, le visage grave. Par habitude, il a regardé les environs. Et il a vu qu'ils étaient encerclés. Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Hiashi Hyuga regarde dans leur direction. Quand son regard croise celui de Hinata, elle blêmit et se met à trembler. Ils sont prit au piège. Elle est tellement troublée qu'elle n'arrive plus à maintenir son Byakugan, sans quoi elle aurait pu voir le visage de son père avec une expression peu habituelle.   
La sonnette continue de sonner avec impatience. Tirant derrière lui Yuuki tremblante, Neji va ouvrir la porte à une Hanabi rayonnante.   
Elle s'élance vers sa soeur ainée, mais s'arrête en voyant son visage sur le point de fondre en larme. Un peu incertaine, elle essaye de lui parler.   
Hanabi: "Grande sur, tout va bien tu sais. Tu va pouvoir rentrer à la maison... Les parents sont d'accord..et ils ont promit de ..."   
yuuki laisse échapper en sanglotant: "Je...ne voulais pas..revenir ..."   
Hanabi regarde sa soeur sans comprendre et sursaute quand Neji l'interpelle durement.   
Neji: " Alors toi aussi tu as vendu ta soeur, Hanabi! je croyait que tu voulais la protéger."   
Hanabi: " c'est ce que je fais!"   
Voyant du coin de l'oeil Hiashi approcher, Neji ne répond rien à Hanabi et il se place devant Yuuki en larme, entre son père et elle. Hiashi et Neji se regardent fixement quelques instants, puis le chef de clans rompt le silence.   
Hiashi: " Neji, pourquoi as-tu gardé Hinata ici sans nous prévenir?"   
Neji: "Pour la protéger. J'ai autrefois promis à mon père de toujours protéger Hinata. Et moi, je l'ai toujours fait."   
La main de Hiashi gifle violemment Neji, en réponse à son insolence. Un gémissement dans son dos fait se retourner Neji, ignorant Hiashi et la douleur sur sa joue. Yuuki vient de s'effondrer, assise par terre et en sanglot convulsif. Elle hoquette et pleure de manière incontrôlée, les yeux dilatés par le choc.   
Neji: " Yuuki! Yuuki, ça va?"   
Focalisé sur la malheureuse en larme, Neji ne prête même plus attention aux autres spectateurs de la scène. A genoux près d'elle, il essaye de lui parler, mais elle ne semble pas l'entendre. Hanabi est bouleversée de voir sa soeur comme ça, se sentant coupable, elle recule et s'enfuit. Hiashi fait un signe aux gardes qui encerclent l'immeuble avant de rattraper sa fille cadette par la main. La tirant derrière lui, il part en direction du manoir Hyuga. Tout ses enfantillages doivent cesser. Avant que les gardes puisse s'approcher d'elle, Neji a prit Yuuki dans ses bras, et il se met en route à son tour vers le manoir. Il ne peuvent y échapper. 

Toute la famille est là pour accueillir le retour de Hinata, mais celle-ci pleure toujours et s'accroche désespérément à Neji, refusant même de répondre à sa mère.Hanabi est toujours solidement tenu par Hiashi, mais toute son assurance a disparue, ainsi que toute trace de résistance, minée par la conscience de son erreur. Les serviteurs s'ajoutent de tous cotés de manière totalement inutile, alors que les Hyugas restent immobiles, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. Les membres de la branche secondaire sont là aussi, mais Neji les ignore et il part derrière un serviteur vers l'ancienne chambre de Hinata. Son futon est déjà installé sur le sol et Neji n'a plus qu'à l'y installer. Des servantes accourent avec du thé chaud et un calmant, puis elles se retirent. Voyant que Yuuki est en train de s'endormir sous l'effet du médicament, Neji s'installe à coté d'elle, déterminé à le pas la laisser seule. 

Personne ne vient déranger Neji veillant sur Hinata.. Le reste de la famille tient conseil, mais Neji est incapable de s'en soucier. Seule Hinata occupe ses esprits. 

au terme de sa longue veille, Neji voit enfin les yeux de Yuuki s'ouvrir. Reconnaissant son amant, la jeune fille sourit avant de se rembrunir, comprenant qu'elle est dans son ancienne chambre.   
Neji: "ça va, Yuuki?"   
Hinata :" Oui... je... je ne me souviens plus très bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"   
Neji: " Les hyugas nous ont retrouvés, et on nous a ramené au manoir."   
Pas la peine de lui rappeler la trahison de Hanabi.   
Hinata: " Qu'est ce que nous allons devenir?"   
Neji: "Je ne sais pas...."   
Ils restent silencieux tous les deux. Comme ils aimeraient se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter! Mais dans ce manoir où tout est figé et soumit au règles ancestrales, ils n'osent pas afficher davantage leur coupable relation.   
Hinata: "Neji..."   
Il la regarde, elle a le visage calme mais déterminé.   
Hinata: "Allons-y. Je suis prête à les affronter."   
Neji: "Quoiqu'il se passera, je suis avec toi, Yuuki."   
Leurs mains se trouvent et se serrent, leur front se touchent. Ensemble. 


	20. Drames Hyugas, matin

chapitre 20: Drames Hyugas, matin 

La plupart des membres de la famille sont là, dans la grande salle, pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand la porte coulissante s'ouvre sur Hinata et Neji, le silence s'installe et toute l'attention se porte sur eux. Seule Hanabi baisse la tête au lieu de la relever.   
Tous ses regards fixés sur elle font trembler Hinata, mais elle reste bien droite. Il faut qu'elle y arrive. Elle a retiré ses lentilles pour libérer ses yeux blancs, et ses longs cheveux sont soigneusement coiffés, mais elle a gardé ses vêtements de la veille, refusant de mettre le Kimono hyuga traditionnel. Elle n'est plus l'ancienne Hinata. Elle et Neji s'avancent au centre de la pièce, face au chef de clan.   
Dans le silence lourd, Hiashi se lève et s'avance vers eux, mais c'est Hinata qui parle la première.   
Hinata: "Que me voulez-vous?"   
Quelle réponses sont possibles face à une telle question? aucune. il n'y a pas de réponse. Les Hyugas ne veulent rien de Hinata, ils n'en attendent rien, ne savent pas quoi en faire. Trop différente, ne rentrant pas dans le moule prédéfini, ils ne savent plus comment réagir. Alors ils ne répondent pas.   
Hiashi: " Hinata, ta conduite inconsciente a crée de grands désordre dans le clan, menaçant notre équilibre! Qu'as tu à répondre?"   
Hinata: " Le désordre n'a été crée que par vos décisions arbitraires et injustes!"   
D'ordinaire, Hiashi est calme et maîtres de lui-même, mais pour la deuxième fois depuis 24 h, ses émotions l'emportent et sa main se lève pour gifler sa fille. Mais Neji s'est interposé et a bloqué son bras, créant un remous dans la salle par son audace.   
La colère de Hiashi se tourne vers le jeune homme qui lui fait face.   
Hiashi: " Comment oses-tu, Neji?! Non content de cacher Hinata à notre famille, tu a osé levé la main sur elle. Tu l'as déshonorée, alors que vous êtes cousins! Ton crime est impardonnable! Tu mérites un châtiment exemplaire!" 

Mais il n'a pas le temps de former avec sa main le sort redouté par les membres de la famille secondaire, le sort d'activation du sceau de contrôle. Une autre main a bloqué ses mouvements et tiens solidement ses doigts serrés. C'est la main de Hinata, qui tient son père sans faiblir. Dans son autre main brille un kunai qu'elle tourne vers sa propre gorge.   
Hinata: "Si vous faites quoique se soit à Neji, je m'ouvre la gorge."   
Sa voix menaçante fait stopper les autres Hyuga qui s'apprêtaient à venir en aide au chef de clan. Plus personne n'ose bouger tandis que le père et la fille s'affronte du regard toujours maintenu l'un par l'autre. Hinata ne cédera pas, elle est décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, et son père le lit dans ses yeux avec horreur. Mais lui non plus ne cède pas, il est le chef du clan, il ne peut pas laisser passer ça...   
Une voix retentit dans la salle silencieuse: "Moi aussi je m'ouvres la gorge si il arrive quelque chose à Hinata!" Pointant un couteau vers elle, Hanabi s'est levé et fait face au regard de son père. Elle est décidé à cette fois, aider véritablement Hinata. 

Maintenant, c'est toute la jeune génération qui est liée par le même sort et qui se dresse face au chef de clan. Ils sont unis, branche principales et secondaires, soeurs et cousins, plus unis que l'étaient leurs parents, unis à la vie à la mort comme un clan fort doit être unis. Hiashi, sa colère apaisée et sa tristesse agrandit, doit reconnaître qu'ils ont raisons. Ce sont eux, les anciens hyugas qui ont crées les troubles et les dissensions dans leur clan. Alors que les jeunes Hyuga ont sut se comprendre et s'allier. 

Hiashi cesse de lutter contre la poigne de Hinata et celle-ci le lache. Regardant le visage de son père, elle y lit de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Il ne dit rien. C'est Hinata qui prend la parole avec sa douce vois: " Laissez-nous vivre la vie que nous avons choisis."   
Puis elle fait un sourire à Hanabi. Prenant la main de Neji, elle sort de la pièce avec lui. Ils marchent tout droit. Ils rentrent chez eux , dans leur petit appartement, libres. 


	21. Apres la crise

  
chapitre 21: après la crise 

Quelques semaines ont passés et rien ne s'est passé depuis. Hanabi est venues plusieurs fois leur rendre visite, mais aucun autre membre de leur famille n'a cherché à entrer en contact avec eux.D'après Hanabi, l'ambiance est triste au manoir Hyuga, et Korine a profité de l'occasion pour obtenir un divorce sans faire de vague. Elle est restée dans la maison secondaire toutefois, avec son amant. 

Hinata a put reprendre sa vie à visage découvert, et ses amis chunins ont copieusement fêtés leurs retrouvailles. Tenten s'est roulé par terre de rire en apprenant que Neji vit en réalité avec Hinata, mais quelques autres personnes ont semblé desaprouver cette union entre cousins. Mais pour Hinata et Neji, rien ne pourrait entacher leur bonheur. 

La petite routine quotidienne a reprit ses droits. Hinata s'est de nouveau engagé comme Chunin, mais avec une spécialisation dans la médecine et les sceaux, et elle ne part plus en mission extérieure. Elle l'a décidée d'elle-même et a fait la demande à l'Hokage. sauf cas exceptionnel nécessitent ses compétences, elle restera au village ou dans ses environs.D'une part, elle ne veut pas mettre le village en danger en laissant son Byakugan tomber au mains de l'ennemi. D'autre part, elle ne veut pas mettre son enfant en danger. Et enfin et surtout, elle est plongée dans l'étude des sceaux avec acharnements sous la direction du Dr Isha. 

Cette semaine, Neji est en mission au pays de l'eau et Hinata rentre seule chez elle. Mais en arrivant à sa porte, elle laisse tomber son sac de surprise en reconnaissant ses parents à la porte. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Hinata ouvre la porte et les fait entrer et s'asseoir dans le salon. Puis elle va dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Maintenant, ils sont tous les trois assis en silence devant leur tasse.   
Hiashi: "Hinata... J'ai une requête à te présenter, au nom du clan Hyuga..... Acceptes-tu de prendre ma place et devenir le chef du clan Hyuga?"   
La surprise rends Hinata muette et elle ne peut que regarder son père avec des yeux ronds.   
Hiashi: " Nous en avons beaucoup parlé dans le clan. Tu es l'héritière... et surtout tu as été capable de réunir les deux branches désunies de note famille. Nous voudrions que toi, et Neji, preniez à présent la direction des Hyugas et que vous réunissiez les deux familles par votre mariage."   
Hinata: " Nous marier??"   
Hiashi: " Il faut demander une dérogation au maitre Hokage pour se marier entre cousins, mais c'est possible. Etant donné la situation, je pense qu'elle sera acceptée."   
Hinata: "..père, je ..je ne sais pas..... Il faut que j'en parle avec Neji d'abord..."   
Hiashi: " Nous attendrons votre réponse, Hinata."   
Le départ de ses parents laisse Hinata songeuse. Elle a hâte que Neji rentre pour lui en parler, mais aussi elle-même a déjà quelques idées de réponse. 

Une semaine plus tard, Neji et Hinata se font annoncer au manoir Hyuga pour rencontrer le chef de clan.   
Hinata: "Père... Neji et moi avons décidé d'accepter le prendre la tête de la famille Hyuga, ainsi que de nous marier. Il n'y aura plus qu'une seule famille Hyuga. "   
Hiashi: "Merci à tous les deux, Hinata, Neji..."   
La décision fut ensuite annoncée à tous les membres du clan. Une date pour le mariage et la passation de pouvoir fut fixé et les préparatifs de ces évènements commencèrent rapidement. 

Après le repas du soir, Hinata et ses parents se retrouvent seuls dans le jardin. C'est un moment de calme et de paix, un moment où les coeurs peuvent s'ouvrir.   
Hiashi: " Hinata, nous avons prit beaucoup de décision arbitraires et injuste, surtout envers toi...."   
Hinata: "Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé mon avis, ni ce que je voulais faire.... surtout..ce mariage.... je me suis sentie...vendue."   
La femme d'Hiashi: " Hinata, nous avons organisé ce mariage, bien sur pour l'intérêt de nos deux familles, mais surtout pour toi. Nous avons pensé que la vie de Shinobi était trop dangereuse pour toi, et qu'elle ne te convenait pas. Tu aurais été à l'abri à Kaishima, et tu aurais put être heureuse là-bas."   
Hinata: " Non, je n'aurais pas pu être heureuse. Si je suis Shinobi, c'est par choix..."   
Hiashi: "Nous nous somme trompés... acceptes-tu de nous pardonner, Hinata? Nous pensions vraiment bien faire..."   
Hinata reste silencieuse un instant.   
Hinata: " Oui... "   
Le calme silence de la nuit se prolonge, il n'y a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il faudra encore du temps avant que Hinata et ses parents n'arrive vraiment à parler ensemble sans retenue, mais ça viendra, doucement.   
Hinata: "Père...je voudras parler avec mère, seule."   
Hiashi: "Bien sur, je vous laisse entre femmes. Bonne soirée, Hinata."   
Hinata: "bonne soirée, père." 

Restée seule avec sa mère, Hinata hésite un peu et joue nerveusement aves ses doigts. Sa mère la laisse faire patiemment, attendant qu'elle parle.   
Hinata: "Mère... je suis enceinte.....Pas de Neji, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça."   
Hinata se tait encore un instant avant de reprendre.   
Hinata: " Je ne dirais pas qui est le véritable père de l'enfant. Je m'y suis engagé. Voilà."   
La mère: " Je suis heureuse pour toi Hinata. Nous n'avons pas voulu vous parler pour l'instant du problème de la descendance... mais vous avez été suffisamment responsable pour y penser."   
Hinata ne détrompe pas sa mère concernant les raisons de cette maternité et sourit.   
Hinata: " Nous allons bientôt l'annoncer publiquement, et c'est Neji qui reconnaitra l'enfant. et je veux que personne d'autre ne saches que ce ne sera pas l'enfant de Neji. Tu garderas le secret, n'est-ce pas, mère?"   
la mère: "Puis-je quand même en informer ton père? "   
Hinata: " Je....oui, d'accord. Moi ça me gênerait de lui en parler..."   
La mère: "Nous garderons le secret, je te le promet."   
Surprenant Hinata, sa mère passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.   
la mère: "Je suis si fière de toi, ma petite fille." 

a suivre...... 


	22. jardin paisible

Chapitre 22: Jardin paisible 

La soirée est claire et Hinata est restée seule dans le jardin après sa conversation avec ses parents. Elle est si calme qu'elle en oublierai presque les mauvais souvenirs qui hantent cette maison où elle a grandit. Non loin d'elle, Neji est là qui la regarde. Quand il a vu que le père de Hinata était rentré dans la maison, il est sorti à sa rencontre, mais comme elle avait entamé une conversation avec sa mère, il a attendu. Il n'a pas écouté ce que les deux femmes se disaient, mais il a vu le visage de Hinata s'éclairer. Elle a l'air heureuse, et Neji ne veut pas la troubler. 

Hinata se retourne vers la maison, regarde avec son Byukugan et sursaute en voyant Neji aussi proche.   
Hinata: "Neji, tu étais là?"   
Neji: " Depuis quelque temps, oui."   
Il s'approche et s'assoit près d'elle, l'attirant contre lui.   
Neji: " Tu as l'air heureuse..."   
Hinata: "J'ai parlé à ma mère.. de l'enfant. Elle l'a accepté, et elle gardera le secret."   
Neji: "Ce sera notre enfant, et celui de personne d'autre."   
Hinata sourit à Neji, avant que de nouvelles inquiétudes ne reviennent la perturber. C'est l'enfant de Naruto, aura-t-il des cheveux blonds? Et que le Renard lui a-t-il fait?   
neji: "Un souci, mon ange?"   
Hinata: " Rien... ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, un enfants entre deux cousins aussi proches..."   
Neji: "Laisse dire. De toute façon, personne n'osera faire de remarque à voie haute, comme l'enfant sera un Hyuga. Notre clan est suffisamment craint et respecté dans le village pour faire taire les médisance. "   
Hinata: " C'est vrai, notre clan a quand même bon nombre de privilège..."   
Neji: "C'est normal, nous sommes le plus puissant clan de Konoha. Notre enfant aura les meilleures conditions pour devenir un grand Ninja."   
Hinata: "Mais s'il ne veut pas devenir Ninja... "   
Neji: " Nous le soutiendrons quand même."   
Hinata: "Bien sur!"   
Riante, elle se serre plus fort contre lui.   
Hinata: "Neji, tu te souviens...? c'est dans ce jardin.... tu m'avais dit que tu me protégerais et que j'étais la seule héritière Hyuga."   
Neji: "Et c'est toujours valable. Tu es la seule et unique chef de clan, je ne suis là que pour te soutenir et te protéger. "   
Hinata: " Merci, Neji... C'est parce que tu es auprès de moi que j'ai trouvé la force d'avancer."   
Neji: "Non, Hinata. La force a toujours été en toi. Moi je t'ai juste protégé, pour que tu puisse faire sortir cette force. Et si aujourd'hui notre clan a commencé à changer, c'est grâce à toi."   
Hinata: "Mais l'avenir de clan ne se fera ni sans toi, ni sans Hanabi. J'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous les deux, de votre force."   
Neji: "Compte sur nous."   
Hinata: " Dis.. Neji. Est-ce que tu en veux encore à Hanabi....?"   
Neji: ".... entre elle et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour...."   
Hinata: "Et heureusement!! Mais il faut lui pardonner. Même si elle est déjà une redoutable Shinobi, elle reste une enfant soumise à une forte pression et qui a un grand besoin affectif. Elle est très.. seule, tu sais...."   
Neji:" Je ne lui en veux plus, Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde a le droit de se tromper..surtout quand on est jeune...."   
Maintenant ils rient tous les deux au souvenir de l'ancienne haine qui liait leurs familles, et qu'ils ont sut dépasser. Ensembles, ils ont été de la haine à l'amour. Ensemble, ils continueront leur route dans la joie comme dans la peine. 


	23. Hyugas, chef de clan

Chapitre 23: Hyuga, chef de clan. 

Hinata ne porte pas de Kimono. Elle porte une tenue de combat et son bandeau à l'emblème de la feuille. Seul deux blasons discrets sur son vêtement signalent son appartenance au clan Hyuga. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est en tant que chef de ce clan que tous s'inclinent devant elle. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la passation de pouvoir entre Hiashi Hyuga et Hinata Hyuga. La totalité de la famille Hyuga est présente ainsi que les personnalité du village de Konoha.   
Toute la journée précédente et toute la nuit, Hinata a été malade d'angoisse à l'idée de cette cérémonie, de cette foule. Mais ce matin, elle réussi à se dominer et à rester droite et fière comme une future chef de Hyuga.   
Un discours de son père, un de sa grand-mère, puis la remise symbolique du blason de la famille à Hinata, et l'assemblée s'incline. Chef de clan Hinata Hyuga. Crispée, celle-ci regarde dans la foule en face d'elle son fiancé Neji, qui tient discrètement un petit papier à la main. Hinata concentre légèrement son Byakugan sans même faire saillir une veine sur son visage (fruit d'une longue pratique en tant que Yuuki) afin de lire le texte inscrit dessus. C'est son discours officiel. Elle et Neji ont longtemps travaillé dessus et l'ont mit par écrit, sachant bien que le jour de la cérémonie, Hinata serait trop paniquée pour s'en souvenir ou pour improviser un discours correct. Dans le silence attentif de la salle, la nouvelle chef de clan commence à parler de sa voix douce et peu assurée, puis au fur et à mesure que les mots sortent, sa voix s'affermit et devient plus puissante. Hinata parle avec passion d'un nouveau clan Hyuga réconcilié, d'une famille unie et forte face à l'adversité, d'un clan soudé et dévoué au village de Konoha. Des mots ponctués d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement quand enfin le silence retombe dans la salle.   
La nouvelle chef de clan a su montrer aux siens un avenir pour lequel ils voudront se battre. 

Puis tout le monde vient présenter ses respects à tour de rôle à Hinata tandis que les servantes ouvrent arrivent avec des plateaux garnis. La réception peut commencer. Les invités se dispersent dans la salle, les uns s'approchant stratégiquement des plats les plus alléchants, les autres saluant telle ou telle personne venue spécialement pour l'occasion. Neji a rejoint Hinata pour l'aider à faire face, mais aussi pour la protéger de tout attaque. Au pays Ninja, on sait tres bien de quoi sont capable des assassins, et ce genre de réunion est un endroit rêvé pour accomplir un meurtre. Mais heureusement, rien de tel ne vint entacher ce jour mémorable, et tout le monde put célébrer avec le faste nécessaire la nouvelle chef. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois les derniers invités parti que Neji et Hinata s'accordent le droit de rentrer chez eux aussi. Dans leur petit appartement? non, surement pas, d'abord pour des questions de sécurité, mais aussi... la chef du clan, habiter dans un petit appartement minable...? ça ne fait pas sérieux!! donc Hinata et Neji ont déménagé. Ni au manoir principal, ni au manoir secondaire, pour marquer la fusion des deux branches, ils ont fait aménager un batiment sur le domaine principal, mais à l'écart du manoir. C'est leur maison maintenant, et la maison mère du clan, puisque le bureau du chef de clan s'y trouve désormais. Mais comme la nuit est avancée, c'est vers la chambre que Neji et Hinata se dirigent, pour s'effondrer de concert sur leur lit et s'endormir ensemble sans même avoir eut le temps de se changer. 

Goutte à goutte, les jours passent. En s'habillant ce matin, Hinata regarde sa silhouette dans le miroir avec fierté. ça commence à se voir, son ventre qui devient tout rond. Elle ne rentre plus dans ses habits et elle a dut en commander de nouveau fait sur mesures. C'est le bonheur. Elle prend du poids bien régulièrement et le Docteur est tres satisfait. Tout se passe bien pour la mère et l'enfant, pour le futur père aussi, malgré une légère recrudescence de possessivité. Le seul point noir qui chiffonne les commères bien pensantes de Konoha, c'est que le père et la mère ne sont toujours pas mariés. Le mariage est prévue pour bien plus tard, après la naissance de l'enfants. Décidément ces jeunes gens ne respectent rien, normalement on se marie avant d'avoir les enfants. 

Après s'être longuement regardée dans le miroir, Hinata enfile rapidement ses vêtements et part au manoir principal, dans une des salles d'entrainement. Son maitre est déjà là, mais il n'oserait pas faire la moindre remarque au sujet du retard de la chef de clan. Depuis que Hinata a déclaré se consacrer à l'études des sciences Ninjas des Sceaux et des Potions, sa famille s'est mobilisé pour qu'elle ait les meilleur maitres, en plus du Dr Isha. Travailleuse et tenace, Hinata progresse extrêmement vite dans ses domaines. Mais ce que ses professeurs ne savent pas, c'est que Hinata étudie aussi en secret les sceaux interdits qu'elle a copié dans la salle des archives. Il y a un sceau qu'elle aimerait faire, depuis toujours: un sceau capable d'annuler celui que porte Neji. 

Malheureusement, depuis quelque temps, il y a un autre sceau qu'elle doit apprendre à faire sans que ses professeurs le sache, et même sans que personne ne le sache sauf Neji. A cette simple pensée, le coeur de Hinata se serre et sa main se pose sur son ventre comme pour le protéger. Sa petite, sa toute petite..... 

Comme tout les Hyugas en train de devenir parents, Hinata et Neji ont utilisé à mainte reprise leur Byukugan pour regarder leur enfant recroquevillé dans le ventre de Hinata. Ils l'ont regardé avec attention et tendresse, ce tout petit amas de chair en croissance. Ils l'ont vut grandir et se développer, prendre forme. Il le connaisse par coeur..................... et ainsi ils ont put voir.... les quatre queues de renard.   
La petite fille, car c'est une petite fille, a quatre queue de renard.   
Son visage, tout son corps est humain... mais elle a quatre queues de renard.   
Héritage du sang de Naruto.   
Héritage du démon-Renard qui habite son véritable père. 


	24. Les responsabilités d'un chef

Chapitre 24 : Les responsabilités dun chef 

Au cours du développement du ftus, Neji et Hinata ont vu apparaître et croitre 4 excroissance sur le bas de a colonnes vertébrales. Il na fallut que quelques jours à Hinata pour comprendre ce que ça pouvait être : des queues de Renard. Neji sest posé beaucoup plus de questions, et il a finit par demander à sa femme, qui na pas lair excessivement inquiète, disons pas autant quil sy attendait, et en tout cas moins inquiet que lui.   
Neji : "Hinata Notre enfant, quest-ce quil a ?"   
Hinata : "Il"   
Elle hésite un instant. Elle ne peut pas trahir Naruto. Mais elle ne peut pas non plus trahir la confiance de Neji. Lui qui accepte de reconnaitre cet enfant qui n'est pas le sien, lui qui aime déjà cet enfant, il a le droit d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.   
Hinata : "Il a.. quatre queues de Renard."   
Neji : "hein ? des queues de Renard ? Mais comment ? pourquoi ?... ça vient de Naruto ? "   
Hinata : "Oui." 

Neji réflechit quelques instants en silence. Il se souvient davoir vu le chakra de Naruto prendre une forme étrange lors de leur combat, à ce fameux examen de Chunin. Effectivement, ça pouvait ressembler à des queues. Cest une capacité héréditaire ? Neji ne sait rien de la famille de Naruto, cest un orphelin. Mais ça ne lui semble pas exceptionel quil puisse avoir des queues de renard. Beaucoup de familles Ninjas ont des capacités génétiques hors du commun et certaines sont en relations avec des animaux. Il suffit de voir Kiba. Une famille de Ninja ayant hérité de sang de Renard ? Neji nen a jamais entendu parler, mais il sait que certaines lignées cachent leurs pouvoirs. Naruto est-il dans ce cas ? 

A ce point de ses reflexions, Neji lève les yeux vers Hinata, interrogatif. Mais elle secoue doucement la tête.   
Hinata : "Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Neji."   
Avec un peu d'impatience, il réplique:" Jai bien compris. Tout ce qui concerne Naruto est top secret, je sais." 

Si Neji avait été un peu plus agé, il aurait vécu la terreur du Kyubi et il aurait tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Naruto. Mais il fait partie de cette génération qui na jamais entendu parler du Renard à 9 queues. Les Ninjas plus agés auraient été saisit de peur à lidée dun enfant Renard, mais pas Neji et surtout pas Hinata.   
Neji : "Et tu comptes faire comment vis à vis de notre famille et du village ? Tout le monde va voir ces queues de Renard, et poser des questions."   
Hinata : "Je les cacherais. Je sais deja comment. Avec un sceau. "   
Elle doit les cacher, absolument, le plus tôt possible. Elle comprend bien que son enfant sera en danger si on découvre que le Renard lui a transmis quelque chose. Elle a presque fini délaborer un sceau dillusion qui trompera les Hyugas sur linterieur de son ventre. Mais il faut quelle invente un sceau plus puissant pour le jour ou lenfant naitra. Elle y travaille en sinspirant du sceau de Naruto et dautres sceaux interdits. 

Dans son bureau de chef de clan, Hinata vérifie les comptes du trimestre rapidement. Tout est en ordre. Mais gérer un clan présente plus de travail quelle ne simaginait. Heureusement, bien que retirés officiellement, son père et sa grand-mère continuent de soccuper des affaires de la famille pour laider. Néanmoins, cest elle la Chef de clan Hyuga, celle qui prend les décisions et les responsabilités. La responsabilité avec un certain malaise, Hinata réalise soudain, quen tant que chef de clan, elle doit aussi penser au bien du village. Toutes ces histoires avec sa famille, pour elle cétait un problème personnel. Mais la puissance militaire du village aussi était en jeu. Elle na plus le droit de prendre des decisions égoiste sans penser aux conséquences pour Konoha. Elle na plus le droit de cacher à lHokage ce qui se passe avec Naruto. 

Décision terrible à prendre. Quelles conséquence, pour elle , pour Naruto, pour lenfant ? Elle a commit une faute grave en gardant pour elle les raisons de sa grossesse, dés le début. Et maintenant, elle en commet une autre en voulant cacher que son enfant est marqué par le Renard. Chef de clan Hyuga. Elle ne doit pas fuir sa responsabilité et ses devoirs envers Konoha. Hinata appelle un garde et lenvoie demander un rendez-vous avec lHokage, le plus vite possible. 

Neji de retour de mission passe voir Hinata, toujours assise à son bureau. Mais la voyant plongé dans une profonde réflexion, il ne la dérange pas. Hinata lentend ressortir de la pièce sans le retenir. Elle aimerait quil vienne avec elle pour la rassurer, mais cest une discussion quelle doit avoir seule avec leur Hokage. 

En fin daprès-midi, elle se rend au bureau de lHokage. Elle est accueillie avec la politesse requise par son rang.   
Hokage : "Bonjour, chef de clan Hyuga, de quel problème voulez ­vous mentretenir ?"   
Hinata : "Je viens vous parler du Kyubi."   
Le discours de Hinata sinterrompt souvent, et il est ponctué dhésitations et de maladresses, mais lhokage la laisse terminer sans intervenir, patiement. Cest encore une toute jeune chef de clan.   
Hinata :" Vous savez que le sceau du Renard avait changé de forme il y a quelques mois. En fait, jai découvert. Quune partie de la modification avait été implanté en moi de manière à former.. un sceau de fécondité. Mon enfant. Cest lenfant de Naruto Cest le Renard qui ma fait tomber enceinte. Et. Maintenant, lenfant. A des queues de Renard. Quatre." 

Tout est dit. Hinata se sent mieux. Lhokage reste un instant dans un silence pensif, instant angoissant pour Hinata.   
Hokage : "Et que voulez-vous faire de cet enfant, chef de clan Hyuga ? "   
Surprise quon lui demande son avis, Hinata bafouille : " mais, et bien euh.. le faire naitre, léléver"   
Hokage : "Et pour les queues de Renard ?"   
Hinata : "Je vais les sceller, avec le même type de sceau que pour Naruto."   
Comme lhokage la regarde avec un air interrogatif, elle explique.   
Hinata : "Naruto a été rejeté par les Adultes du village parce quil portait le Renard. Je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre du meme rejet, de la meme haine. Cest pour ça que je caches à tout le monde quelle est la fille du Renard et la fille de Naruto."   
Hokage : "Qui est au courant de la paternité réelle de lenfant ? et des queues de Renard ?"   
Hinata : "pour la paternité, Neji, Sasuke et moi.."   
Hokage :" Et pas Naruto ? Je vois, cest un coup de Sasuke. Il me pose problème celui-là et pour les quatre queues ?"   
Hinata : "En fait, cest surtout Neji qui ne voulait pas pour les queues, juste Neji et moi. Jai fait en sorte que les autres Hyugas ne puissent pas voir les queues."   
Hokage : "Bien, ça me paraît une sage décision. Signalez moi tout autre changement dans le sceau de Naruto, et informez moi de levolution de votre fille. Si vous avez besoin de consulter des spécialistes des Grands Démons, je vous donnerais leur nom."   
Hinata : "ah, euh, bien , Hokage-sama."   
Hinata sort du bureau un peu abasourdie. Cest tout. On ne lui a rien imposé, on a accepté ses decisions. Elles étaient donc bonnes ? LHokage regarde partir la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu attendri. Elle fait ses premiers pas dans son role de chef de clan et personnalité importante du village. Elle na pas encore lhabitude de voir ses paroles et ses décisions avoir tant dimportance. Pour ce qui est du Kyubi, cette évolution est préocupante et doit etre surveillée. Il peut en sortir du bon comme du mal. 


	25. Une seule route pour deux

Chapitre 25: Une seule route pour deux 

Hinata revient d'un pas tranquille chez elle et elle rejoint Neji qui s'exerce dans le jardin. Il s'arrete en la voyant arriver, et demande: "Ou etais-tu passé? Tu es encore sortie sans escorte, c'est dangereux."   
Hinata: "Je me suis débrouillée sans escorte toute ma vie, Neji. Et je m'en portes très bien. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas être entourée en permanence de gardiens vigilants."   
Neji: "J'étais à la maison, tu aurais pu me demander..."   
Sans descendre dans le jardin, Hinata passe ses bras autour du cou de Neji.   
Hinata: "Excuse-moi, je voulais y aller seule. Sans toi. Pour avoir le courage de le faire. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi tout le temps. Ça t'empecherais de vivre. Neji, je suis allé voir l'Hokage et je lui ait dit... pour les queues de Renard." 

D'un geste brusque, Neji se dégage des bras de la jeune femme et recule. Silencieux, blessé, il fait quelques pas dans le jardin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hinata, furieux.   
Neji: " Sans même m'en parler avant? Tu as décidé ça toute seule, comme ça?"   
Hinata: "Neji... je... je devais le faire. Je n'ai plus le droit de cacher ça à notre Hokage, j'ai des responsabilité envers le village..." 

Cette réponse ne fait qu'attiser la colère de Neji, qui assène d'une voix sourde: " Tu es en train de devenir comme ton père, c'est ça? Le bien du clan, le bien du village... que des bonnes excuses!"   
Hinata: "Neji! Notre famille, notre village, ce sont tous des gens que j'aime et que je veux protéger! Je ne suis pas forte comme toi, je ne peux protéger personne en me battant. Mais si par mes decision je peux préserver tous ceux que j'aime du danger, alors je le ferais. C'est aussi pour toi que je le fais."   
Neji: " Sans m'en parler alors que je suis le premier concerné? Tu vas prendre toutes tes décisions toute seule maintenant, et me les imposer, arbitrairement?" 

Hinata s'agite sur le parquet. Elle est pieds nus et n'ose pas descendre dans le jardin où Neji marche et tourne en rond, comme un lion furieux. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre?   
Hinata: " Non, je... Neji, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux... Je pensais qu'il fallait que je fasse ça sans toi.. je..."   
Il la foudroie du regard, de loin.   
Neji: " Alors c'est comme ça? Maintenant que tu as tout retrouvé, honneur, famille, amis, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ça!"   
Hinata reste muette de stupeur un instant.   
Hinata: "... mais... non, ce n'est pas ..." 

Si, en fait, elle réalise que c'est ça. Elle n'a plus besoin de lui, elle ne dépend plus de lui... Neji qui l'observe avec attention perçoit ce revirement. Il ferme les yeux, et sans prévenir, bondit au-dessus du mur d'enceinte du jardin.   
Hinata: "Neji! Neji, reviens!" 

Elle voit le desarroi sur son visage, la tristesse, le sentiment de trahison et d'abandon. Elle voudrait le rattraper, mais c'est impossible. Pied nus sur ce terrain, elle se blesserait. Déja en temps normal, elle n'a aucune chance de le rattraper, mais en plus enceinte, c'est absolument sans espoir...   
Rien n'est sans espoir. Elle se lance à sa poursuite. Elle a encore des muscles et des reflexes de Ninjas. Pour l'instant elle ne l'a pas perdu de vue, et sa course laisse des traces. Il doit vraiment être bouleversé. Mais il gagne du terrain, peu à peu. Elle le voit qui s'éloigne d'elle. Son coeur se serre. C'est sans doute juste un coup de colère, il va revenir dans la soirée, ou demain... ou jamais. Et si il ne revenait jamais? Malgrè tous ses efforts, la distance augmente, elle va le perdre... Neji, regarde derrière toi, juste un instant! 

Par reflexe, Neji a jetté un regard derrière lui sur sa trace. Quand il voit Hinata sur sa trace il s'arrète net. En un coup d'oeil, il voit qu'elle est seule, quasiment sans armes et pieds nus.   
Neji: " Quelle espèce de folle!"   
Il fait immédiatement demi-tour et la rejoint au pas de course. Bien que Hinata l'ai vu revenir, elle continue d'avancer, pour qu'ils se retrouvent encore plus vite. La première chose que fait Neji quand il la rejoint, c'est l'engeuler: " Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi, Hinata! Une course pareille dans ton état! Et sans gardes, sans armes, sans chaussures! Tu veux qu'il t'arrive malheur ou quoi!" 

Elle le laisse crier, puis enserre la poitrine de Neji dans ses bras, fermement, pose sa tête dessus. Sous son oreille, le coeur bat vite.   
Hinata: " Neji, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. J'ai ENVIE que tu sois pres de moi. Ce n'est pas une necessité, c'est un desir, un souhait, une demande. C'est encore plus précieux, pour moi."   
Sans répondre à son etreinte, Neji reste debout, immobile.   
Neji: " Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout sans moi? J'ai quelque fois l'impression de ne plus exister devant toi. Tout ces mystères dont je suis exclu, toute ces decisions que tu prends seule... "   
Hinata: " Pardon, c'est difficile. J'ai encore du mal à faire face à tout..."   
Neji: " Appuie toi sur moi, Hinata. "   
Hinata: " Je vais le faire. Je ne prendrai plus mes decisions sur notre enfant sans toi, promis."   
Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre longtemps avant de retourner chez eux, marchant côte, vers la même direction, par désir. 


	26. A propos de descendance

Chapitre 26 : A propos de descendance 

Bien que presque au terme de sa grossesse, Hinata se doit de participer au Conseil du Village. Sagitant sur la chaise inconfortable, Hinata écoute le plus attentivement quelle peut les différents ordres du jour de la réunion. Etat des finances, relations avec Suna, promotions de Chunins et Jounins, travaux publics, et en premier lieu, préservation des grandes lignées génétiques. Hinata tique. Ça y est, le sujet est sorti. 

Hokage : "Je demande au chef de clan Hyuga de nous présenter létat des lieux de son clan."   
Hinata prend sa respiration : "La pérénité du clan Hyuga est assurée. Parmi les anciens membres de la branche secondaires, il y a de nombreux enfants nés ces dernières années (NdA : Il a beaucoup de cousins éloignés dans la famille) . Dici une dizaine dannées, nous pourront compter sur la descendance de Hanabi aussi"   
Un ancien : "Et votre descendance, a vous et votre mari, Chef de clan Hyuga ?"   
Hinata : "Nous ne comptons pas avoir dautres enfants. Nous devons éviter daffaiblir notre clans par des tares consanguines. Sil arivait que ma descendance sinterrompe, le titre de chef de clan reviendra à Hanabi et sa descendance."   
Hokage : "Bien. Maintenant la famille Uchiwa. Qui est chargé du suivi ?"   
Un ancien : "Moi. Il ny a aucune evolution. Itachi Uchiwa, héritier en titre car le plus agé des deux survivants, est toujours insaisissable. Nous ne lui connaissons pas denfants, ni de maitresse. Tant quil nest pas mort, nous ne pouvons accorder à Sasuke la direction du clans Uchiwa. Concernant Sasuke, tout le monde ici connaît sa situation." 

Un instant de silence pensif dans la salle. Rien à faire, Sasuke est absolument et complétement homosexuel. Toute tentative de séduction par une Ninja soigneusement séléctionnée et entrainée sest soldée par un echec.   
Lancien : "Je demande au Conseil de lui imposer dassurer sa descendance dici la fin de lannée. Nous avons des contacts avec une famille puissante du village de leau, qui serait daccord pour envoyer une de leur fille, pour épouser Sasuke. " 

En elle-même, Hinata a une pensée pour Sasuke et Naruto. Leur situation est difficile. Comment peut-elle les aider, elle qui a deja bien des problèmes à regler ? Dune voix timide, Hinata propose : "Peut-etre pourrions nous lui proposer une insemination artificielle, plutot que de lui imposer une femme" 

Lancien essayant de marier Sasuke à une femme du village de lEau foudroie Hinata du regard, elle le soutient sans sourciller.   
Lancien : "Le mariage avec un Uchiwa est une condition de lenvoi de cette femme. Et il rétablirait lhonneur du clan Uchiwa."   
Hinata : " Il ny a aucune honte dans un couple dhomme. Sasuke et Naruto sont un couple stable. Vous voulez absolument le briser, pour des considérations de morales personnelles. Mais avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ? Que deviendra Naruto séparé de Sasuke ? Vous courez le risque de le voir quitter le village en réaction. Et les motivations de cette famille de lEau ne sont pas claires. Il serait plus sur de choisir une femme de confiance du village et lui demander de porter lenfant de Sasuke, sans vivre avec lui. Les modalités de la garde de lenfant seront à définir, bien sur. "   
Lancien : "Hokage, vous nallez quand même pas accepter une situation aussi immorale."   
Hokage : "Cest une bonne idée, chef de clan Hyuga. Puisque vous êtes en termes amicals avec Sasuke et Naruto, pourriez-vous lui en parler? Si Sasuke est daccord, nous allons chercher des candidates, à moins quil en ait une à proposer." 

Très heureuse davoir pu proposer son idée, Hinata se rend droit chez Sasuke à peine sortie du conseil. La tête blonde et souriante de Naruto laccueille et la fait rentrer. Le regard sombre de Sasuke qui lit dans le salon est nettement moins accueillant. Il est un peu rancunier, et le ventre enorme de Hinata est la pour lui rappeler ce qui sest passé entre elle et Naruto. Il la salue vaguement dun signe de tête, alors que Naruto la fait asseoir.   
Naruto : "Cest sympa de passer nous voir !"   
Sasuke : "Quest-ce que tu veux ?"   
Naruto : "Sasuke, essaye dêtre un peu plus gentil avec Hinata, pour une fois"   
Hinata : "Hm, en fait, voilà, je sors dune réunion du Conseil. On a parlé de toi, et de la famille Uchiwa"   
Sasuke lance violement son livre par terre : "Alors il veulent mimposer de me marier, cest bien ça que tu viens mannoncer !"   
Naruto baisse la tête dun air malheureux : "Ah, cest ça" 

Comme il fait mine de vouloir sortir de la pièce, Sasuke le rattrape dun bond et lempeche de sortir.   
Naruto :" On en a déjà parlé, Sasuke, si ce sont les ordres du village, je ne veux pas my opposer"   
Sasuke :" Moi si et.."   
Hinata : "Cest pas ça ! ecoutez moi jusquau bout ! Le conseil ne te forces PAS à te marier, Sasuke !" 

Les deux hommes la regardent avec incompréhension.   
Hinata : "Linsemination artificielle, ça te dit quelque chose ?"   
Sasuke : "Oui.."   
Naruto : "Hein ? cest quoi, Sasuke ?"   
Sasuke : "Laisse tomber, je texpliquerai plus tard. Le Conseil accepte que Naruto et moi restons ensemble, et que je fasse appel à une mère porteuse exterieure, cest ça?"   
Hinata :" Oui, une mère porteuse du village si possible. Si tu as des idées, tu peux les proposer, sinon le Conseil choisira pour toi. "   
Naruto : "Sasuke va avoir des enfants ? avec qui ?"   
Sasuke : "On sen fiche de avec qui, elle ne mettra pas les pieds ici."   
Naruto : "Ah bon? Et les enfants ? "   
Sasuke : "  il vaudrait mieux que ça soit elle qui en ait la garde, et que je leur rende visite."   
Naruto : "Eh ? Nooooon, jaurais bien aimé les voir, moi aussi, tes enfants ! Moi, je ne pourrait pas en avoir"   
La son de sa voix sapproffondit soudain et il continue, sans regarder ni Sasuke, ni Hinata .   
Naruto :"  jamais aucune femme du village nacceptera de porter un enfant de moi, le Démon Renard" 

Il a lair si triste que Hinata se sent prise dun élan de compassion. Alors quelle ouvre la bouche pour lui annoncer quil a déja un enfant, Sasuke lempêche de parler en déclarant :" Les filles de notre age ne savent rien du démon Renard, idiot !"   
Puis lançant un regard davertissement envers Hinata.   
Sasuke : "et jen connais déjà au moins une à qui tu plait. Mais elle na pas intérêt à essayer  "   
Naruto pour une fois perspicace regarde Hinata qui rougit et fait des signes violent de dénégations pour Sasuke.   
Naruto : "Oui, bon ça arrivera plus, jtai dit. Mais jaime bien les enfants, moi"   
Sasuke : "Cest lourd, les gosses. Faut sen occuper tout le temps. Si tu veux vraiment, on pourra aussi adopter, non ? Un orphelin qui ne restera pas tout seul comme toi."   
Naruto : "et tes enfants, alors ?"   
Sasuke : " Leur mère sen occupera très bien, jen suis sur. En fait je vais demander à Sakura. Elle est avec Lee, cest pas sur quelle soit daccord, sinon je laisserai le conseil choisir.. ou non. Hinata, tu choisiras pour moi, si Sakura n'est pas daccord. "   
Naruto : "Sasuke et Sakura ? Sasuke avec une femme ça va faire curieux.."   
Sasuke :" Cest de linsémination artificielle, idiot ! "   
Naruto :" Cest quoi, de linsémination ?"   
Hinata : "Hm, heu, je vais vous laisser, daccord ?" 

à suivre... 


	27. petit bebe

  
Chapitre 27: Petit bébé. 

Assise sur le canapé, Hinata épluche tranquillement les registres du village. Elle vient de voir Sakura tout à l'heure, et celle-ci a refusé d'être la mère porteuse pour Sasuke. Hinata la comprend bien. Sakura a tourné la page Sasuke dans sa vie, elle ne veut plus revenir en arrière. Le choix de la future mère revient donc à Hinata. Il faut une femme en bonne santé, jeune. Avec ou sans enfants déjà? Mariée ou pas mariée? dur de trancher. 

Des pas dans le couloir lui font relever la tête, et accueillir son mari de retour avec un grand sourire. Neji vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'embrasse.   
Neji: " Je suis de retour. Tu ne t'es pas trop fatiguée aujourd'hui?"   
Hinata: "Bon retour à la maison, mon chéri. "   
Désignant les cahiers et les registres éparpillés dans la pièce, Neji demande: " Et ça, c'est quoi?"   
Hinata: " C'est pour choisir une mère porteuse pour Sasuke." 

Le récit de la conversation avec Naruto et Sasuke fait sourire Neji, qui se rapproche de Hinata pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les lèvres près de son oreille, il lui chuchote: " Je suis sur que tu choisira très bien pour lui, tu as bon goût."   
Hinata sourit et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Alors que Neji commence à lui mordiller l'oreille et la nuque, ses mains de plus en plus insistantes remontant sur sa poitrine, Hinata lui bloque gentiment les mains et se redresse: "Désolée, Neji, mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur ce soir."   
Déçu, il insiste un peu: " Tu n'es pas très réceptive ces derniers temps. ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. "   
Hinata: "Désolée, mais c'est non."   
Neji pousse un soupir et boude un peu. Mais comme Hinata ne cède pas et recommence à travailler, il s'installe la tête contre son ventre pour sentir les petits coups de pieds du bébé et lui parler: " Tu sais, petite demoiselle, ta maman n'est pas du tout gentille avec moi. Est-ce que tu seras comme elle?"   
Hinata lui tapes sur la tête avec son registre.   
Neji: " Tu vois, elle me frappe même. "   
Hinata: "Neji, ne fait pas l'enfant. C'est elle, le bébé, pas toi."   
Neji: " Tu es dure, ma chérie."   
Hinata lui caresse les cheveux avec un petit rire: "Un peu de patience." 

Pas besoin de beaucoup de patience, car quelques jour plus tard, le bébé s'annonce. Tôt le matin, alors que Neji s'apprête à partir travailler, il entend Hinata crier: "NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!"   
Aussitôt, il accourt dans la chambre, affolé: "Hinata, qu'est ce qui se passe?"   
Hinata: "Je crois.. que le bébé va naître! Envoie quelqu'un prévenir l'Hokage et emmène-moi à la maternité." 

Oubliant complètement sa mission, Neji réveille toute la maison et fait préparer une chaise à porteur pour Hinata. Comme convenu, une des salle hautement sécurisée de la maternité accueille Hinata, effectivement en travail. Complètement paniqué, Neji aimerait franchement être ailleurs, n'importe où, mais pas dans la salle d'accouchement! Malheureusement, comme Hinata lui broie la main dans la sienne, il n'a aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, tout se passe assez vite et il n'y a aucune complications. Le médecin-accoucheur reçoit dans ses mains un petit paquet rouge, qui se met à crier avec force. Neji ne peut détacher ses yeux de ce tout petit être, et de ces quatre queues qui ondulent, animées de leur vie propre. Un détail saugrenu le frappe: les queues de renards sont de la même couleur que les cheveux de Hinata. Bizarrement, ça le rassure de savoir que la petite ne sera pas blonde. Hinata tend ses mains et reçoit sur sa poitrine son tout petit bébé. Elle rayonne de bonheur. Timidement, Neji se penche et caresse du bout des doigt l'enfant. Lui aussi, il est heureux. 

Les infirmiers et médecins qui ont assisté à la naissance sont tous des Ninjas choisi pour leur silence. Ils ont ordre de ne rien révéler. Mais les autres infirmières de l'hôpital ne sont pas à l'abri de bavardage. Dérangeant à contrecur le jeune couple qui contemple leur enfant, l'Hokage rappelle à Hinata qu'elle a une tache à faire avant qu'elle et sa fille puisse se reposer dans une chambre. Hinata fait signe que oui. Neji lui tend son sac, d'où elle sort une encre rouge sang et une fine plume. Hinata se concentre et respire profondément, puis sans trembler, elle commence à tracer des signes minuscule sur le bas du dos du nouveau-né, juste à la base des quatre queue. Aidée par son Byakugan, elle trace des signes rouges d'un dixième de millimètre, s'enroulant en spirale autour d'un des points de jaillissement de chakra. Quand elle active le sceau, Il se contracte et rétrécit en même temps que les queues disparaissent progressivement. Le bébé n'apprécie guère et pleure de plus belle. Quand Hinata finit, la fillette ressemble à un bébé normal. Le sceau est devenu un tout petit point rouge à la base de son dos, indétectable et illisible à l'il nu, il ne pourra être défait simplement. 

Hinata et sa fille peuvent maintenant gagner une chambre et se reposer. Alors qu'une infirmière pousse le lit vers la sortie, l'hokage demande: " Comment allez-vous l'appeler?"   
Neji: " Alia. Alia Hyuga." 

Les premier visiteurs s'annoncent immédiatement, ce sont les parents et grands-parents Hyuga, plus Hanabi. Alors que la petite Alia passe de mains en mains, la mère de Hinata déclare qu'elle a "un front obstiné absolument Hyuga". Quatre autres fronts obstinés la regardent de travers, et Hinata rit. Elle rit encore plus en voyant Neji qui tente le plus diplomatiquement possible de rependre Alia des mains de Hiashi, tout attendri. ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté de petit bébé dans ses bras. 

A peine les Hyugas sont-ils sortit de la maternité que les deuxième visiteurs passent la tête par la porte.   
Hinata: "Naruto et Sasuke? quelle surprise! "   
Neji: "Comment vous avez su? Elle est tout juste née!"   
Sasuke a un regard moqueur, et il réplique: "Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, Neji?"   
Neji: "... la mission! j'ai oublié de prévenir le QG! "   
Naruto: " Ouaip! Le QG a réveillé Sasuke un jour de congé pour qu'il la fasse à ta place. Il en rentre tout juste! C'est le bébé, Hinata? elle s'appelle comment?"   
Hinata: "Alia." 

Voyant que Hinata fait des signes discrets mais insistants dans sa direction, Neji se rapproche de Naruto pour veiller à ce qu'il manipule le bébé avec la délicatesse nécessaire.   
Naruto: " Elle est si petite! Sasuke, regarde! " 

Adossé au mur, Sasuke fait un signe de tête en réponse. Hinata en face de lui détaille son visage. Pourquoi est-il ici? Pourquoi a-t-il amené Naruto? Difficile de cerner ses raisons, mais Hinata peut voir qu'il l'a fait pour que Naruto puisse voir sa fille, même s'il ignore que justement c'est sa fille. Se sentant observé, Sasuke détourne le regard vers Hinata: " félicitations, Hinata, c'est un beau bébé. Et pour mon affaire, tu en es où?"   
Neji: " Sasuke, tu pourrais attendre que Hinata soit sortie pour demander."   
Hinata: " Ce n'est pas grave, Neji, j'ai tout juste fini. Quand tu repartiras à la maison, tu pourras lui donner le cahier noir sur mon bureau? J'ai sélectionné trois femmes, avec leur description et les résultats des entretiens que j'ai eut avec elles. Le choix final te revient, Sasuke. "   
Naruto: " J'espère que tu auras de beaux bébés comme ça, toi aussi, Sasuke!" 

La petite Alia a été très patiente jusque là, mais maintenant elle commence à pleurer bruyamment. Naruto s'affole: " Héé! qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"   
Neji reprend d'autorité le bébé des bras de Naruto et le tend à sa femme, qui rassure le blondinet.   
Hinata: " Elle a faim, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en occuper."   
Sasuke récupère Naruto et l'entraînes vers la porte en le tirant par le bras: "Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas de bébé à la maison? ça pleure tout le temps!"   
Les deux parents enfin tranquilles regardent leur bébé téter goulûment pendant que Naruto et Sasuke repartent travailler. 


	28. le poids des secrets

  
Chapitre 28: le poids des secrets 

Quand Hinata est autorisée à sortir de la maternité, une petite réception est organisée dans la maison de Hinata et Neji. Une petite fête sympathique et non officielle, avec la famille proche et les amis. Le nouveau-né passe de bras en bras sous la surveillance attentive de Neji, celle encore plus vigilante de "Grand-père" Hiashi, et celle terriblement jalouse de Hanabi. C'est "sa" nièce. pas touche. Sasuke profite de l'occasion pour informer Hinata qu'il a choisit comme mère porteuse Nami, une jeune chuunin célibataire qui s'était inscrit sur les listes en vue adopter un enfant. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour deux enfants à trois ans d'intervalles environ, sous la garde de leur mère, avec une aide financière confortable, et le droit pour Nami de loger dans une des propriétés des Uchiwa.   
Hinata: " Félicitations, Sasuke. Je te souhaite d'avoir de beaux enfants."   
Naruto: " Moi aussi, je lui souhaites!"   
Sasuke: " Arrêtez avec ça, tous les deux."   
Comme Alia commence à manifester bruyamment qu'il est l'heure de la tétée, Hinata récupère sa fille et s'isole tranquillement dans une chambre pour la nourrir, chargeant Neji de s'occuper des invités. Mis à part un appétit vorace et une santé apparemment solide, elle ne semble en rien différente des autres, la petite Alia. Hinata la regarde avec amour. Son petit trésor. Leur petit trésor. Neji et elle feront tout pour qu'elle vive heureuse. Mais pour Hinata, une question reste sans réponse. Une question angoissante: pourquoi le démon-renard a-t-il voulu avoir un enfant? 

Les jeunes parents regardent grandir leur enfant. Ils la regardent s'éveiller, agiter ses petits poing en faisant de grands sourire. Neji la sort de son berceau et Hinata lui fait un bisou pour lui dire au-revoir, puis elle part. Une réunion importante à son sujet a lieu chez l'Hokage, avec des spécialistes des démons.   
Hinata en profite pour leur poser la question qui l'angoisse, mais ils n'ont pas de réponses sûre.   
Certains avancent l'hypothèse que ce serait par instinct. Tous les animaux ont un instinct de reproduction, même les humains. D'autres pensent que c'est volontaire de la part du Kyubi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire avec sa fille? Mais comme personne n'arrive à comprendre ce qui anime et motive le Kyubi, les spécialistes ne peuvent que débattre sans arriver à trancher. Et il y a d'autres signes à analyser, comme le sceau dans le ventre de Hinata. Il est toujours là, il n'a pas changé. Cela veut-il dire que le Kyubi attends qu'elle fasse d'autres enfants avec Naruto? Hinata fait bien comprendre que c'est hors de question pour elle. Elle ne trahira pas Neji une deuxième fois. 

Alors que les spécialistes continuent d'argumenter pour l'une ou l'autre des hypothèse, Hinata se tourne vers Jiraya, qui connaît bien les sceaux.   
Hinata: " Comme je portes une partie du sceau du Kyubi, est-ce que cela implique que je suis aussi liée à lui?"   
Jiraya: " Sans doute, oui. Mais avec un lien extrêmement faible, et avec Naruto qui fait tampon entre toi et lui. Le Kyubi ne peut t'atteindre directement, et toi tu ne peux atteindre le Kyubi sans passer par Naruto. Même s'il le voulait, je ne pense pas que Kyubi arriverait à effacer le sceau en toi tant que tu n'as pas de contacts intimes avec Naruto."   
Hinata: " Mais dans ce cas, je pourrais moi aussi agir sur le Kyubi, n'est-ce pas?"   
Jiraya: "En théorie oui, mais il est bien trop puissant pour toi, Hinata. Il vaut mieux éviter d'être en contact avec lui."   
Hinata ne répond rien. Une idée a commencé à germer. Parmi tout ce que les spécialistes des Démons et des Sceaux ont dit, elle a pioché un certains nombre d'hypothèse qui lui semblent plausibles. Si sa théorie se vérifie, il faudra être capable de réagir immédiatement. Par conséquent, il faut préparer le terrain maintenant.   
Hinata: " Il se peut que je n'aie pas le choix. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Jiraya." 

Quand Hinata rentre, elle trouve Neji en train de faire jouer Alia. Elle leur faire un grand sourire, avant tout pour rassurer son mari.   
Au début, pour lui sa fille avait juste quatre queues de Renard, qu'il fallait sceller pour cacher la paternité de l'enfant. Mais il a finit par comprendre que le secret que cache Hinata concerne aussi la sécurité du village, et sans doute d'autres enjeux importants. Il est inquiet. Ce qu'il ne connaît pas l'inquiète. Et malgré ses demandes répétées, Hinata refuse de rien lui révéler. Il voit bien que c'est par loyauté envers Naruto, et ça lui fait encore plus mal.   
Répondant à peine à Hinata, il continue à agiter le jouet coloré sous les yeux ravis de sa fille. Il l'aime tellement, c'est sa fille, il le veut. Mais ce secret crée comme une barrière, il ne peut pas tout savoir sur elle. Aussi une inégalité entre lui et Hinata, qui sait plus de chose sur leur enfant que lui, qui a plus d'informations pour prendre des décisions que lui.   
Hinata vient s'asseoir elle aussi sur le tapis de jeu, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Le silence s'éternise. Réagissant au malaise ambiant, Alia s'agite et commence à pleurer. Hinata est la plus rapide à la prendre dans ses bras et la cajoler pour la réconforter. Doucement, elle lui parle: " La, la, ma toute petite, c'est rien. C'est juste un gros secret que je ne peux pas dire..."   
Neji continue sa phrase: " ... et qui empoisonne notre vie. ça ne durera pas éternellement comme ça, Hinata. J'en ai marre."   
Hinata: "Neji, j'ai fais une promesse à Naruto.."   
Neji: " Je sais, je sais, je sais. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."   
Alia pleure de plus belle, Hinata se lève pour marcher dans la pièce en la berçant. Neji reste allongé, à tourner vainement ses doutes et ses angoisses dans sa tête. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Soudain, il prend une décision. Se levant, il dit à Hinata: " Je reviens bientôt, et après on re-discutera, Hinata."   
Elle ne regarde partir sans comprendre, et sans le retenir. Il dit qu'il reviendra, elle lui fait confiance. 

Neji sort du manoir pour gagner la ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse, ses pas sont de moins en moins assurés, de moins en moins rapide. Et il finit par s'arrêter en chemin. Le mystère qui entoure sa fille le mine, c'est vrai. Il est blessé que Naruto ait imposé le silence à sa femme sur un certain sujet, c'est vrai. Mais lui-même, Neji, il a fait pareil. Il a imposé à Hinata le silence sur la vraie paternité de l'enfant. Et tenant bon sous le poids de ces deux secrets, Hinata fait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux malgré tout, pour sa fille aussi. Secret contre secret. confiance contre confiance.   
Naruto fait confiance à Hinata, mais pas à Neji.   
Neji fait confiance à Hinata, mais pas à Naruto.   
ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Neji veut faire confiance à Naruto, pour que Naruto lui fasse confiance à lui aussi. Et aussi... parce que ce qu'il va faire est plus juste, même si ce sera dur pour lui. 

Rassemblant sa détermination, Neji se remet en route. Droit chez Naruto. Il le trouve seul, en train de s'entraîner. En lui ouvrant la porte, le blondinet le regarde avec surprise.   
Naruto: " Neji? qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "   
Neji: " Je veux te parler."   
Naruto fait une drôle de grimace: " C'est à voir avec Hinata, j'parie. Sasuke me serine avec ça depuis peu, c'est pénible. J'sais pas pourquoi. j'lui ait dit que c'était fini, cette histoire!"   
Neji: "En fait... pas vraiment... Tu vas comprendre. J'ai quelque chose de tres important à te dire."   
Neji s'assoit sur le canapé encombré de parchemin et Naruto se cale sur une chaise.   
Naruto: "j't'écoutes."   
Neji: " Le bébé de Hinata, Alia... C'est... Ce n'est pas le mien."   
Neji ferme les yeux et achève: " ... c'est le tien." 


	29. les mots qui liberent

Chapitre 29: les mots qui libèrent 

Silence, très long silence. interrompu soudain par un bruit qui fait rouvrir les yeux de Neji. Un sanglot. Naruto, c'est Naruto qui pleure. Très gêné, Neji baisse le regard et fixe les lattes du plancher sans parler.   
Naruto: " ... et vous m'avez rien dit? Et Hinata ne m'a rien dit? et..."   
Neji: " C'est... c'est de ma faute, Naruto. C'est moi qui lui ait interdit de te le dire. Je voulais la garder ... pour moi. Hinata... Alia aussi. Je te demandes pardon."   
Naruto:" Et bien t'as réussi! Tu as Hinata pour toi, et...ta... ma fille pour toi...et... Bon sang! Jamais je ne t'aurais pris Hinata, moi! Elle est heureuse avec toi! c'est vrai, j'ai été fou de rage et de douleur quand elle a quitté le village. C'est vrai, je l'aimais. Mais maintenant, elle t'a, toi. et moi j'ai Sasuke. "   
Neji: "... et tu as Alia, aussi."   
Naruto se lève et envoie sa chaise par terre, avant d'arpenter la pièce avec agitation. Il finit par s'arrêter à la fenêtre, regardant dehors comme un oiseau en cage.   
Naruto: " je... je voudrais.. voir ma fille." 

Le cur serré, Neji se lève et Naruto le suit hors de l'appartement. Ils marchent sans se parler jusqu'au domaine Hyuga. Dans le salon, Hinata stupéfaite voit successivement entrer Neji, puis Naruto, aussi bouleversé l'un que l'autre. Alarmée, elle se lève pour leur demander: " Il se passe quelque chose?"   
C'est Naruto qui lui demande: " Hinata... Alia, c'est bien ma fille?"   
Hinata regarde Neji avec surprise, mais il soutient son regard avec une expression douloureuse. Alors Hinata lui répond: " Oui."   
Naruto regarde maintenant Alia, sans oser bouger. Alors Hinata la ramasse, et lui tend. Naruto prend dans ses bras le bébé qui le dévisage avec attention. Neji sort de la pièce, et Hinata vient le rejoindre dans le couloir. Elle le serre contre elle en silence. Il tremble dans ses bras. 

Après un long moment, Naruto ouvre la porte du salon, tenant toujours Alia dans ses bras. Il vient se mettre devant Hinata et Neji, et leur tend la petite fille d'un geste maladroit.   
Naruto: " Vous vous en occuperez bien, hein? ... c'est mieux... qu'elle ait une vraie famille.."   
Hinata: " Tu viendras lui rendre visite, Naruto. Et nous lui dirons la vérité, quand elle sera assez grande."   
Neji prend Alia dans ses bras, la gorge trop nouée pour arriver à dire merci . Il lui dira plus tard.   
Naruto: " En fait... t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Neji. On peut avoir confiance en toi."   
Soudain Hinata demande: " Naruto... est-ce que je peux parler à Neji... pour... le Renard? Et il y a aussi des choses que tu dois savoir à propos d'Alia."   
Naruto: " Hinata... oui, dis-lui. là, je veux être un peu tranquille. Je reviendrai vous voir un autre jour pour parler d'Alia. "   
Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, Neji l'interpelle: " Naruto!"   
Naruto: " Quoi?"   
Neji: " Sasuke... il est au courant pour Alia. "   
Naruto: " Hein? Lui aussi? Non mais quel sale type, lui! C'est pour ça qu'il me casse les pied avec Hinata depuis tout ce temps! Non mais il va voir! me cacher un truc pareil!"   
Neji: "Naruto! attend!"   
Naruto: " quoi encore?"   
Neji: " Avec ça, vous êtes quitte, Sasuke et toi."   
Un grand sourire s'affiche soudain sur le visage de Naruto, qui salue les trois Hyuga d'un signe de main avant de disparaître. 

Vidés par la tension et l'émotion, Neji et Hinata se sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé après avoir mis Alia dans son parc.   
Hinata: " Neji..; en fait, Naruto est l'hôte du Kyubi, le Renard à 9 queues qui avait dévasté le village avant notre... avant ma naissance. Le Renard est scellé dans le corps de Naruto depuis ce temps-là. C'est aussi à cause du Renard que je suis tombée enceinte, à cause du sceau. Et pour les queues d'Alia, c'est aussi lui. "   
Neji fait signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris, mais il n'a pas envie de parler. L'abcès est crevé, il a pu se vider, maintenant il peut guérir. Hinata l'enlace avec tendresse et le berce contre elle. Il a eut beaucoup de courage. Il a fait face à la vérité. 


	30. En croissance

Chapitre 30: En croissance 

-Neji POV- 

Alia grandit et grossit rapidement, c'est vraiment un bébé en pleine santé... un peu fatiguante parfois. Souvent, elle se met à pleurer en pleine nuit, sans raisons apparente. Les tous petits bébé font-ils déjà des cauchemars? Hinata et moi avons beau nous relayer pour la bercer et la cajoler, rien n'y fait. Elle pleure pendant parfois près d'une heure avant de se calmer et de se rendormir. C'est incompréhensible. Par contre, la journée, elle est en pleine forme! Alors que Hinata et moi... on compte nos cernes. Et Alia qui gazouille gaiement, qui cavale à quatre pattes dans toute la maison, qui sème ses jouets et son doudou à trois kilomètre, et qui trouve toujours le moyen de mettre ses petits doigts potelé sur un shuriken oublié. Heureusement qu'elle a hérité du Kyubi une grande capacité de regénération. Sans doute son solide appétit vient de lui aussi... Elle est si mignonne, ma fille. 

Ses rires et ses gazouillements se sont transformés en sons plus construits, et elle a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui. Assez proche de "maman", à mon avis. Elle l'a répété au moins 20 fois depuis ce matin, et a très bien comprit que dire Maman, ça faisait venir Hinata.   
Neji: "Mon petit trésor, laisse maman travailler un peu. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te fait prendre ton bain"   
Alia: "Mamma! Mamma!"   
Neji: " Et Pa-Pa, tu arrives à le dire?"   
Alia: "Mamma!"   
Je plonge ma petite Alia dans l'eau chaude du bain, et immédiatement elle se met à taper joyeusement sur la surface de l'eau, eclaboussant toute la salle de bain. Elle adore ça. On ressort toujours du bain d'Alia aussi trempé que si on avait prit nous-même le bain. Mais ça me fait plaisir de la voir si joyeuse. 

Le deuxième mot qu'elle a sut dire m'a touché en plein coeur. "Pappa!" Elle m'a regardé en tendant sa peluche dans ma direction et elle a dit "pa--pa."   
Ça m'a fait tout drôle. Même si je ne suis pas son vrai père, c'est moi qu'elle appelle Papa. Je ne pensais pas... que ça me rendrait si heureux.   
Neji: " Oui, c'est ça, c'est papa."   
Elle continue de me tendre sa petite peluche toute mordillée. Je me met à plat ventre devant elle pour être à sa hauteur, et entendre sa petite voix balbutier: "Pa-pa, Pa-ppa, Pa-pa!", c'est comme une chanson pour moi. 

Je vous ait dit qu'Alia a sut courir avant même de marcher? ...Ah? je vous bassine trop avec ma fille? oui, je sais, je suis un papa complètement gateau devant ma fille, Tenten me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Mais il y a pire que moi. Il y a mon oncle, par exemple. Bon, j'ai le droit d'adorer ma fille, non? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ma fille biologique, d'ailleurs Naruto vient régulièrement nous rendre visite. Il est aussi gateau que moi devant elle, je peux vous le garantir. C'est normal, c'est la plus belle des petites filles. Mais c'est ma fille quand même et je l'aime. 

On s'est beaucoup inquiétés pendant la grossesse et les premiers mois de la vie d'Alia, à propos du Kyubi et de ses queues de Renard. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Aucune évolution ni chez Alia, ni chez Naruto, ni chez Hinata... mais quand je pense que ce Renard a osé inscrire un sceau sur mon Hinata, je sens comme des relents de jalousie! Heureusement que tout va bien. Nous restons vigilants, mais ça n'empêche pas Alia de vivre une vie normale avec nous. 

Alia a fété ses 1 ans, puis ses deux ans, et les anniversaires s'enchainent à toute vitesse. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'hier encore, elle était ce petit bébé tout rose. Maintenant c'est une petite fille toute vive et riante. Les cheveux sombres de Hinata, de grands yeux blancs un peu en amandes dans son visage tout rond, typique des Hyuga, et toujours un grand sourire si rayonnant... pas du tout Hyuga. C'est Narutoien.   
Naruto: " C'est sur que c'est pas du tout hyuga, ce genre de gueule épanouie. on avait l'impression que vous tiriez tout le temps la tronche, autrefois, Hinata et toi."   
Neji: "J'espère qu'elle ne va pas devenir une imbécile au grand sourire comme toi, au moins."   
Naruto eclate de rire et me donne une grande claque dans le dos, me faisant renverser mon verre. Naruto est passé à la maison ce soir au retour de mission, et nous somme en train de boire dans le jardin, en regardant "notre" fille jouer au ballon avec Hinata.   
Neji: " A propos de gens qui tirent la tronche, Sasuke s'en sort comment avec son fils?"   
Naruto: " Il a toujours du mal à savoir ce qu'il doit faire avec un enfant. Pourtant ça fait 4 ans que Soushi est né, il a eut le temps de s'habituer. Le gamin n'a pas un caractère facile, mais la mère est extra, et elle est super patiente. Je crois que le deuxième est en route, il y a eut un peu de retard dans le programme, avec la dernière mission de Sasuke qui l'a retenu des mois à Suwa... "   
Neji: " Ton équipe de Genin, ça se passe bien?"   
Naruto: " Pas mal, ils arrivent plus ou moins à travailler ensemble. C'est très différent de ce que nous étions, Sasuke, Sakura et moi. Et toi, alors, tu auras des Genin quand? "   
Neji: " Je pense que je n'y couperai pas à la prochaine promotion de l'académie. L'hokage m'a déjà prévenu que j'étais sur la liste des profs. Mais franchement, devoir trainer trois gosses dans des missions débiles, ça ne m'enthousiame pas du tout!"   
Naruto: " Attends d'y être, tu vas vite adorer ton équipe, j'en suis sûr! Avec mes trois lascars, on..."   
Le ballon le percutant en pleine face l'empeche de me vanter les exploits de son équipe. Alia rit de sa blague, et Hinata fait semblant d'être fachée.   
Hinata: " Ce n'est pas gentil d'envoyer des balles dans la tête des gens, Alia."   
Alia: " Viens jouer, Naruto!"   
Il n'en faut pas plus pour le faire bondir, ballon en main et poussant un rugissement de fauve. Franchement, entre Alia et Naruto, c'est à se demander qui est le plus gamin quelquefois... le ballon lancé vers ma tête me donne la réponse attendue: c'est Naruto.   
Neji: " Attends un peu!"   
Je lui renvoie la balle, visant sa face d'ahuri. Et me voila moi aussi lancé dans le jeu de ballon. Bon, d'accord, Hinata, Alia, Naruto et moi, on ressemble à quatre gosses... je crois qu'on s'est fait contaminé par le virus Narutoiens. Je me demande pourquoi ça ne marche pas avec Sasuke.   
Hinata: "Neji, Naruto, arretez de vous lancer la balle à la tête, c'est un mauvais exemple pour Alia." 

Dommage que Naruto et son équipe ne soient toujours pas rentré de mission, il va rater l'entrée d'Alia à l'académie. Pour l'occasion, on s'est fait beau, Hinata et moi, avec nos kimonos portant les armoiries Hyuga. Elle a un peu prit du poids ces dernières années, car elle s'entraine moins qu'à son adolescence, mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle commence à être connue dans la communauté des médecins, et les micro-sceaux sont devenus sa spécialité. Elle est la seule Ninja médicale à pratiquer cette technique, qu'elle développe progressivement. Nous saluons les autres parents dont les enfants rentrent aussi aujourd'hui. Comme tous ceux de son age, Alia est très excitée et elle trépigne d'impatience, sans pour autant lacher ma main. Elle a hâte d'entrer dans "la grande école de Ninja". Après le discours d'accueil de l'hokage, le professeur fait l'appel des enfants. Quand elle entend "Hyuga Alia", ma fille lache ma main et part en courant rejoindre sa classe. J'ai comme un pincement au coeur, de la voir partir ainsi, seule, sur le chemin des shinobi. Nous laissant derrière elle, nous, les parents. Elle a grandit. Elle grandit. 

a suivre... 


	31. Dans les reves d'une petite fille

Chapitre 31: Dans les rêves d'une petite fille

Bonjour, aujourd'hui c'est Alia Hyuga qui raconte l'histoire! J'ai tout juste 7 ans, et j'apprends à être un Shinobi. Avant, je m'entrainais juste avec mon Papa, ma Maman et Naruto (c'est un ami de Papa et Maman, je l'aime beaucoup!). Mais maintenant, je vais à l'académie des Ninjas! C'est trop génial! On apprends plein de choses, et je me suis fais des copines. Papa et Maman aussi, ils ont été à cette école et ils ont été diplomés. Et vous savez quoi, j'ai des meilleures notes qu'eux en Ninjutsu, le professeur Iruka dit que je suis très douée pour ça. Bon, par contre le Genjutsu, c'est pas trop mon truc. Et pour le Taijutsu, comme j'ai Papa qui m'entraine à la maison, je suis la première de la classe dans ce cours!

Vous voyez, tout va bien pour moi... sauf que... en fait, vous savez... mais le répétez à personne, hein! En fait, je fais plein de rêves bizarres en ce moment. D'abord c'est tout noir, et ça fait très peur. Puis ensuite je marche dans un grand couloir, avec de l'eau par terre. Et puis, il y a une très très grand grille, avec derrière une grosse bête. Je vois pas très bien à quoi elle ressemble parce que c'est tout noir là-dedans, et puis... j'ai un peur d'aller trop près. La grosse bête, elle a des graaaaands griffes et des grandes dents. Ça doit faire très mal quand elle tape.

Vous vous moquerez pas, hein, mais.. la première fois que je l'ai vu... et bien j'ai eut si peur que .. j'ai fait pipi au lit. Je me suis reveillée d'un seul coup, et mon lit, il était tout mouillé. J'ai pleuré et j'ai appelé Maman. Elle est venu me consoler, et elle m'a même pas grondée. J'ai essayé de lui raconté le cauchemar, mais j'arrivais pas à bien expliquer. Heureusement, je crois que Maman a compris quand même, et j'ai vu qu'elle était très très inquiète. Mon cauchemar a fait très peur aussi à ma Maman. Et à mon Papa aussi, et à Naruto. Tout le monde a très peur de mon cauchemar. Alors, j'ai décidé que je ne leur ferais plus peur, et que je ne leur raconterais pas mes autres cauchemars. Et puis, de toutes façons, ce ne sont plus des cauchemars qui font peur, maintenant. J'ai l'habitude. Je ne veux pas que ma Maman et mon Papa soient inquiets. Alors je le leur dirais rien sur mes cauchemars. C'est la première raison.

La grosse bête derrière la porte, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal, parce que j'étais sa fille. Elle a tout faux, la grosse bête. Mon Papa, il a les yeux blancs, et pas elle. N'importe quoi, qu'elle raconte!

Bon, alors, mais elle dit pas que des bêtises, la grosse bête. C'est pour ça que je reste dans la salle toute mouillée pour l'écouter. Sinon, c'est facile de partir, il suffit que je me réveilles, et hop! Elle est plus là!

Quand je la vois dans mon rêve, elle me raconte tout plein de techniques super puissantes, surtout en Ninjutsu. C'est trop dur pour moi de les utiliser pour l'instant, parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de Chakra. Mais la grosse bête a dit qu'en fait, j'avais tout plein tout plein de Chakra, et que tout ce Chakra avait été enfermé dans un sceau que ma Maman avait fait. La première fois qu'il ma dit ça, je me suis faché très fort! Ma maman, elle a jamais fait un sceau sur moi! C'est pas une méchante, ma Maman. Et puis, je me suis reveillée.

Et j'ai regardé avec mon Byakugan dans mon dos. J'ai vu le petit point noir, là, en bas. Et en agrandissant beaucoup, j'ai vu que c'était un sceau. Un micro-sceau comme seul sait faire ma Maman. Alors, j'ai été très très triste, que ma Maman ait fait un sceau sur moi. C'est comme si elle m'avait trahie. Alors je ne lui dirais rien sur la grosse bête. C'est la deuxième raison.

En fait, elle avait raison, la grosse bête. Avec le jutsu que la grosse bête m'a montré cette nuit, j'ai pu defaire un tout petit peu le micro-sceau de Maman, mais uniquement en rêve, hein, c'est pas pour de vrai. Et alors devinez quoi... j'ai eut des queues qui ont poussées! Ça a fait tout drôle, au-dessus des fesses, j'avais quatre queues poilues de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors la grosse bête m'a montré son derrière, et lui aussi, il avait des queues poilues, mais pas de la même couleur. Il a dit: "C'est la preuve que tu es ma fille, tu es une fille-Renard." Et puis j'avais mêmes des crocs et des griffes toutes pointues, et , et... et mon Papa, ce n'est pas mon Papa. C'est la troisième raison.

Là, juste en me réveillant, je pleure. Papa, c'est pas Papa, il m'a mentit. Et Maman aussi. Et en vrai, je suis pas une vraie petite-fille, je suis une fille-Renarde. Et je suis très très malheureuse. Et si jamais Papa et Maman ils aimaient plus Alia, Et si jamais j'avais vraiment des queues et des griffes et des dents qui poussent, Et... Et... Snif, snif, moi je veux pas! Ouin! Ouin! Ouin!

Parce que je pleure trop fort, Papa a entendu et il se lève pour venir voir.

Neji: " Alia, mon trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as fait un cauchemar?"

Alia:"Ou... Ou... Oui! Ouinn!"

Papa allume la lumière et me porte dans ses bras. Ça me rassures d'être dans les bras de Papa, même si c'est pas mon Papa pour de vrai.

Neji: "Làa, Làa, Trésor, c'est fini. C'est juste un vilain rêve, ce n'est pas réél."

Alia: " Ce qui est dans les rêves, c'est pas vrai? Dit?"

Neji: "Non, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, et les vilains rêves s'en vont. "

Alors peut-être que la grosse bête, c'est juste un rêve, que mon Papa, c'est vraiment mon Papa, que... mais, c'est compliqué, parce que les jutsus faciles que la grosse bête m'a apprit, ils marchent quand je suis reveillée, parce que le micro-sceau de ma Maman, il est là en bas de mon dos... alors qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai?

Bercée par mon Papa, je sens mes yeux qui se ferment, j'en encore envie de dormir. Et je m'endort, doucement, je rejoint dans la salle mouillée la grosse bête qui est mon vrai Papa dans les rêves.

Le Kyubi, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.


	32. Des clones et des gouttes d'eau

Chaptitre 32: Des clones et des gouttes d'eau

Depuis cette nuit où elle a rêvée du Kyubi, Alia nous inquiète, Hinata et moi. Elle fait des cauchemars, mais refuse de nous en parler. Quelque fois, elle nous regarde avec défiance, nous, ses parents. Comme si elle ne nous faisait pas confiance. Que voit-elle dans ses rêves qui la perturbe à ce point? Tous, Hinata, Naruto, moi, nous prenons sur nous pour ne rien laisser paraitre de notre inquiétude et de notre trouble. Mais, c'est une fille des Hyugas, capable de lire, sur les visages et sur les corps, la courses de nos émotions et de nos sentiments. Devons-nous déjà lui parler du Kyubi, de son vrai père? Mais elle est encore si petite. Comment va-t-elle réagir? Et puis, je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête de m'appeler Papa.

Ma chère petite fille, tu dors. Tu rêves, je te vois t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Je suis inquiet.

Plic. Plic. Plic. C'est le bruit de l'eau dans la salle mouillée. Plic. Plic. Plic. C'est le bruit de l'eau qui gicle quand je révise les jutsus avec mon papa-renard. Plic. Plic. Plic. C'est le bruit des larmes de mon papa-renard. Il est très malheureux, enfermé tout seul dans cette cage toute mouillée, depuis très très très longtemps. Il y a jamais personne qui vient jouer avec lui, sauf moi.

Alia: " Mais pourquoi tu es dans une cage, Kyubi?"

Kyubi: "Ma chère petite fille, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'appeler Père? Je suis ton vrai père. Ma chère petite fille renarde. "

Je réfléchis un peu. Père, ce n'est pas comme Papa. Papa, c'est le papa qui est dans le non-rêve. Et puis, ce pauvre Renard, il a l'air si triste, il pleure, même. Je vois des grosse larmes qui tombent de son museau, qui font Plic Plic Plic dans l'eau par terre. Toute cette eau par terre, est-ce que ce sont ses larmes?

Alia: " D'accord, P.. Père."

Le Renard fait bouger ses queues, qui éclaboussent partout. Il a l'air très content.

Kyubi: " Tu es une bonne fille, Alia. Pour te remercier, je vais te faire une surprise. Je vais t'apprendre un nouveau tour de magie. Mais, n'oublie pas. Tu n'auras le droit de l'utiliser que quand je te le dirais. Tu es encore trop petite pour décider toute seule d'utiliser des jutsus aussi puissants."

Alia: " Et quand je serais grande, je pourrais les utiliser quand je veux?"

Kyubi: "Bien sûr, quand tu seras grande, tu seras la plus forte, avec toutes les techniques que je t'enseigne, ma petite fille. La plus grande, la plus forte des filles-Renardes. Ma fille, Yonbi."

Alia: " Yon-bi?"

Kyubi: "ça veut dire quatre queues. Tu as quatre queues de puissance, donc Yonbi."

C'est rigolo, ça. Yonbi. Quatre queues, ça veut dire que je suis quatre fois forte, alors!

Le soleil me reveille et me sort de mon rêve. C'est déjà l'heure de se lever et d'aller à l'école.

Hinata: " Bonjour mon trésor, tu as bien dormi?"

Alia: " Oui! "

Ma maman me sourit. Ma gentille Maman. Mais aussi ma Maman qui m'a menti, et qui a fait un seau pour faire disparaitre mes queues de Renard.

Alia: " Aujourd'hui, à l'école, on a un contrôle, alors il faut me faire un gros goûter pour la récré."

Neji: " Vraiment? Un contrôle de quoi?"

Alia: "De Ninjutsu! Alors, j'aurais quoi comme gouter?"

Mon Papa rigole. Mon gentil Papa. Mais aussi mon Papa qui n'est pas mon Papa pour de vrai.

Hinata: " Je pense que des brioches fourrées feront l'affaire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Neji?"

Neji: " A force de manger des brioches, Alia va finir par leur ressembler et devenir toute ronde. Hein mon trésor. Une fille-brioche."

Alia: " C'est même pas vrai!"

Maman m'a quand même donné des brioches pour la récré, et Papa m'accompagne à l'école. C'est le professeur Iruka qui fait passer le contrôle. C'est un contrôle de Clonage. Ça va, je suis plutot bonne, j'arrive à faire deux clones. Mes copines, elles arrivent juste à en faire un. C'était moi la première de la classe en Ninjutsu le trimestre d'avant. Mais maintenant, il y a Souchi dans la classe.

C'est un petit, il a que 5 ans. C'est le garçon de Sasuke. Je connais Sasuke, c'est l''amoureux de Naruto. C'est un peu bizarre, car Soushi et sa Maman vivent pas avec Sasuke et Naruto. Mais bon, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Et bien, il parait que Soushi est un génie. C'est pour ça qu'il est entré à l'école des Ninjas alors qu'il est trop petit.

Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il est fort. Mais pas autant que moi, hein! Je l'ai battu au contrôle de taijutsu. Je suis vraiment meilleure que lui, d'abord! Le professeur Iruka est en train de l'interroger et... waaaaah, il a fait trois clones! Trois vrai de vrai clones, qui bougent bien! Mais, mais, mais... moi je peux pas faire trois clones, moi! Il va avoir une meilleure note que moi. Non, je veux pas! Il faut que j'arrive à faire 4 clones... Mais, avec le Henge no Jutsu, j'y arrive pas... Je sais! Je sais ce que je vais faire!

Iruka: "Alia Hyuga."

Je descends en bas devant le tableau. Je fais bien les signes comme il faut et je crie "Kage Bunshin!"

Et voilà! j'ai réussi à faire quatre clones! Toute la classe est impressionée, même le professeur Iruka: " C'est le... c'est très bien, Alia. "

En fait, j'ai utilisé une technique que le Renard m'a apprise. Normalement, j'ai pas le droit... mais en fait, c'est presque pareil, non? C'est juste du clonage, non? Et comme ça, j'aurais une meilleure note que Soushi, je serais encore la première!

A la récré, Iruka m'a demandé: " C'est Naruto qui t'as appris cette technique, Alia? Tu sais, il faut faire attention en l'utilisant, elle demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je préfères que tu utilises le Henge normale quand tu es à l'ecole, c'est d'accord?"

Alia: "D'accord!"

Pourquoi il croit que c'est Naruto qui m'a apprit ça? c'est le Kyubi qui m'a appris! Mais comme j'ai pas le droit de le dire, c'est pas grave. Mmm, les brioches de Maman sont super bonnes!

A la sortie des cours, Maman m'attend pour me ramener. Le professeur Iruka vient avec moi pour lui parler.

Iruka: " Bonjour Mme Hyuga."

Hinata: " Bonjour professeur Iruka, alors, Alia a bien travaillé."

Iruka: " Oui, elle a très bien réussi son contrôle. D'ailleurs, elle m'a surpris. Elle a réussi un Kage Bunshin. Je suis sûr que c'est ce coquin de Naruto qui lui a apprit cette technique!"

Hinata est surprise: "Naruto? Je ne savais pas... Alia, Naruto t'as apprit cette technique."

Maman me regarde avec attention. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'air inquiète. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Hinata: " Alia, ma chérie, c'est Naruto qui t'as apprit?"

Je fais non de la tête, je commence à me sentir pas très à l'aise. Maman a l'air de plus en plus inquiète, est-ce qu'elle a deviné quelque chose pour le Renard? Mais elle connait pas le Renard, ma Maman, il n'est que dans le rêve.

Hinata: " Alia, dis moi, qui t'as apprit le Kage Bunshin?"

Je continue de secouer la tête, j'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je vois bien que c'est grave, ça se voit sur le visage de Maman. J'ai un peu peur. Peut-être que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Peut-être qu'on va m'enfermer dans une cage, comme le Kyubi.

Hinata: " Alia, ma chérie, tu peux bien dire à ta Maman..."

Iruka: " Alia, le Kage Bunshin est une technique interdite normalement. Il faut que tu nous dises comment tu l'as appris."

Je me sens très mal maintenant. Alors, c'était vraiment une grosse grosse bêtise? Alors j'avais pas le droit? Mais le Kyubi, il sait faire ça... c'est à cause de ça qu'il est dans une cage? Alors, moi aussi je vais être enfermée dans une cage? Toute seule, dans le noir? Je veux pas.

Alia: " Je veux pas! Je veux pas qu'on m'enferme dans la cage!"

J'ai très peur. Alors je me sauves.

J'ai fait tout plein de clone qui vont dans tous les sens, et j'en ai profité pour disparaitre dans la forêt. J'ai utilisé tout plein de trucs que le Renard m'a apprit, et j'ai réussi à méchapper. Je me suis caché sous un tronc d'arbre. Je me sens très malheureuse. Je pleures. Je veux ma Maman, je veux mon Papa... mais il vont m'enfermer dans la cage ou me faire un sceau... Ouin, ouin, ouin!

J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup pleuré. Tellement que je me suis endormi, et que je suis arrivé dans la salle toute mouillée.

Alia: " Père! Père! Il veulent me mettre dans la cage!"


	33. les trois pères

NdA: Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, je suis un peu débordée ( et j'ai beaucoup de projets divers en cours) et ça n'est pas près de se calmer. Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette fic, promis!

Chapitre 33: les trois pères

Pas de panique, pas de panique... tout va bien... ne pas paniquer... rester calme.

Alia a disparu. Je l'ai apprit tout juste en rentrant de mission par Hinata. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, et Alia s'est sauvé. Elle a réussi à semer Hinata, les quatre chunins qui étaient dans la cour et les deux jounins de garde dans cette partie de la ville.

Neji: " Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a fait?"

Hinata: " Elle a utilisé le Kage bunshin, ainsi que de nombreux Ninjutsu et Genjutsu de très haut niveau. "

Neji :" Des techniques de haut niveau? Qui..?"

Hinata: " Qui lui a apprit, c'est bien ça le problème! J'ai vérifié auprès de Naruto, et ce n'est pas lui, ni les autres membres de notre famille, ni les professeurs... et c'est quelqu'un dont elle ne veut pas parler. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est sauvé. Et aussi... elle a parlé d'une cage... d'après Naruto..."

Neji: " Quoi? "

Hinata: " Quand il a rencontré le Kyubi... il était enfermé dans une cage. "

Le Kyubi. Hinata a prononcé ces mots à mi-voix, pour que personne ne les entende. Se pourrait-il... se pourrait-il que ma petite Alia ait rencontré le Renard? Celui de qui elle tient ses propres queues de Renard...

Neji: " Mais Alia ne sait pas pour .. Naruto, et le Renard... sa naissance. "

Hinata: " Nous ne lui avons rien dit, mais si d'une manière ou d'une autre elle a parlé au Renard... "

Neji: " Il a du tout lui dire. "

Alors elle sait... elle sait que je ne suis pas son père. Je me sens si seul d'un coup, comme abandonné. Les mains de Hinata se posent sur mes bras.

Hinata: " Neji. Fais confiance à ta fille."

Les chunins et les jounins se sont dispersés dans la forêt. L'heure est grave, l'héritière des Hyuga a disparu. Elle doit être récupérée à tout prix, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus. Parmi les Ninjas envoyés par l'Hokage à la recherche de la fillette, le plus tendu est sans doute Naruto. L'angoisse lui déchire le ventre, comme une brûlure, l'inquiétude court dans ses veines et fait battre son coeur précipitamment. Sa fille a disparu. Enervé par Sasuke qui essayait de le retenir et de le calmer, il a fini par le semer en accélérant brutalement.

Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée dans les arbres, Naruto regarde aux alentours. Sasuke ne l'a pas rattrapé. Ouf. Il saute à terre, changeant de route. Il agit par instinct. Il a l'impression de sentir la présence de sa fille, de savoir où elle est. Suivant cette impression diffuse, il se faufile entre les buissons au ras du sol. La brûlure de l'inquiétude est de plus en plus puissante, la douleur obscurcissant son jugement. Il ne pense qu'à la retrouver, retrouver sa fille, sa petite Alia.

En arrière dans la forêt, Sasuke constate qu'il a perdu la trace de son coéquipier et amant. Il est censé chercher la fillette lui aussi, mais pour l'instant, c'est plutôt Naruto qui l'inquiète. Il n'était pas dans son état normal au moment où il l'a semé. Bien sûr, Naruto est toujours du genre à s'enflammer, et à plus forte raison au sujet de sa fille. Mais il était encore plus énervé que d'habitude, son chakra jaillissant littéralement par tous les pores de sa peau. Un bruissement de feuille fait se retourner brusquement le jeune Uchiwa, mais ce n'est que Neji qui vient de le rattraper.

Neji: " Alors?"

Sasuke: " J'ai perdu Naruto aussi. Il se passe quelque chose, son chakra était plus bouillonnant que d'habitude."

Neji balaye du regard rapidement le paysage alentour, étendant son regard aussi loin qu'il le peut, quand une tache rouge sombre attire son attention. Une tache sombre de chakra massif. Concentrant son byakugan, il distingue Naruto au milieu de la masse qui ressemble de plus en plus à un quadrupède.

Neji: " Je le voit. "

Sasuke: "Quelle direction?"

Neji: " Par là. Je vais le rattraper. Est-ce que tu pourrais retourner au village prévenir le Kage et Hinata? "

Sasuke: " Je viens avec toi."

Neji: " Il faut prévenir Hinata que le Renard se manifeste. Je crois qu'elle saura quoi faire."

Sasuke: " Tu me dis que le Renard se manifeste, et tu veux que je retournes au village!"

Neji: " Je suis seul à pouvoir suivre sa piste de chakra, et il faut que le reste du village soit prêt à réagir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Et je pense que Hinata aura besoin de toi là-bas."

Sasuke serre les poings, mais il prend sur lui pour faire volte-face, et partir en courant vers le village. Il comprend maintenant cette peur, cette angoisse que vivait Naruto. La peur d'être abandonné, la peur de voir s'éloigner de lui la personne qu'il aimait le plus. C'est au tour de Sasuke de vivre cette peur, de voir Naruto partir seul alors que lui reste en arrière. C'est au tour de Sasuke d'avoir confiance en son compagnon, de croire et d'attendre.. qu'il revienne.

Une petite forme roulée en boule entre les racines d'un arbre, bien cachée. Naruto a l'impression que son coeur explose de soulagement. Elle est là, Alia. Il s'arrête net au pied de l'arbre et s'agenouille pour pouvoir l'attraper. Elle a l'air de dormir paisiblement, il essaye de la prendre dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Mais à peine a-t-il touché la petite fille qu'il s'écroule, inerte, son âme aspirée dans le rêve commun d'Alia et du Kyubi.

Un peu abasourdi, Naruto regarde tout autour de lui. Ses pieds dans l'eau, les murs froids et gris... un environnement qu'il a déjà vu, une fois, il y a déjà quelques années. Il avance dans le couloir, et là, dans une grande pièce...

Naruto: "Alia!"

Elle semble minuscule devant les épais barreau et la silhouette gigantesque du Kyubi, et pourtant il ne voit qu'elle. Concentrée dans la récitation d'une étrange incantation, ses deux mains posées sur le sceau collé à un des barreaux de la cellule du Renard, elle n'entend pas la voix de Naruto qui court vers elle.

Par contre le Kyubi a remarqué sa présence. Etirant ses babines en un rictus moqueur, il passe ses longs doigts entre les barreaux de la cage pour entourer la petite fille de ses griffes et empêcher Naruto de l'atteindre.

Kyubi: " Bonne fille, tu y es presque. Bientôt nous serons enfin réunis."

Les poings serré de Naruto s'abattent avec violence sur la corne noir des griffes, mais sans résultat. Dans ce monde de rêve, il n'a aucune force, aucun pouvoir. Il peut voir Alia par les fentes entre les griffes, il l'appelle: "Alia! Alia! Arrête! C'est dangereux"

Mais elle ne l'entend pas, trop concentrée sur son jutsu... ou peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas l'écouter. Le chakra sombre de la fillette coule entre ses doigts comme de l'eau, imbibant de plus en plus le sceau qui s'obscurci, se délite et se tord.

Naruto: " Alia! Arrête! Le Renard est un démon très dangereux! Il te manipules "

Alia a cillé. D'un mouvement de doigt, le Renard envoie le jeune homme blond s'abattre dans l'eau un peu plus loin.

Kyubi: " Ma petite Yonbi, ma très chère fille, il n'y a que moi qui t'ai dit la vérité. Je suis ton seul vrai père, le seul qui te protégera contre les Ninjas qui veulent t'enfermer, comme ils m'ont enfermés moi, le Renard."

Naruto: " C'est un mensonge, ce n'est pas ton père, Alia! Crois-moi, personne ne veut t'enfermer..."

Kyubi: " Si je ne suis pas son père, alors pourquoi est-elle une fille-renard, hein?"

Avec un sentiment de terreur glacée, Naruto remarque alors les quatre queues sombres de la petite fille qui ondulent au bas de son dos. Le kyubi continue à pousser son avantage: " Les humains craignent les Renards, ils les enferment. Si jamais ils trouvent ma petite Yonbi, elle sera pourchassée, blessée, haïe! Tu devrais savoir, toi qui a connu la haine, toi qui as été persécuté parce que je vivais en toi. Et tu voudrais qu'une si adorable fille subissent ce calvaire?"

La voix tremblante d'Alia fit taire le Kyubi: "Père... j'ai peur."

Kyubi: " Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chère petite fille. Ton père est le plus puissant des Renards, il saura te protéger de tous ceux qui te veulent du mal."

Naruto: " Mais personne ne te veux du mal, Alia! On est tous très inquiets, tout le monde te cherches, ton papa, ta maman..."

Alia: " C'est pas mon Papa!"

Naruto: " Mais ta maman, tu as pensé à ta maman? Et ton Papa aussi, il t'aimes beaucoup. Tu lui ferais beaucoup de peine si il entendait ça. "

D'une petite voix, Alia répond: " Ce sont des menteurs."

Mais elle a l'air moins assurée qu'avant. Kyubi laisse échapper un grondement sourd: " Ne l'écoute pas, Yonbi, il essaye de te déconcentrer pour te faire perdre du temps. Ils sont tous à ta poursuite, et si jamais ils l'attrapent... toi aussi, tu finira dans une cage, pour toujours!"

Avec un cri aigu de terreur, la petite fille crispe ses mains sur le sceau et reprend son jutsu, criant la litanie des signes d'une voix tremblante.

Un tintement métallique, un grincement aigu. Le Kyubi pousse les barreaux de fer de toutes ses forces, ses neuf queues s'agitant comme un océan en tempête, accompagnant Alia de sa voix grave. Soudain, dans un fragment de silence irréel, le sceau cède. Un tsunami de chakra rouge déferle à travers les barreaux, emportant Naruto dans sa violence, submergeant la salle et les couloirs gris qui formaient le sceau, avant de jaillir tel un geyser par la spirale rouge inscrite sur le corps de Naruto et de se déployer avec un cri féroce. Le Kyubi est revenu dans ce monde.

Les corps de Naruto et d'Alia ont disparus, à la place, un grand renard roux et une petite renarde indigo font battre leur queues en hurlant. Le Renard et sa fille, l'un et l'autre tout juste libéré de leur sceau. A une dizaine de mètre à peine, Neji tombe à genoux. Il est arrivé trop tard.

A suivre


	34. Mouvements vers les Renards

Chapitre 34: Mouvements vers les Renards.

Les hurlements du Kyubi ont suffit à déclencher la panique chez les habitants du village, qu'ils soient Ninjas ou civils. L'Hokage peine à rassembler ses troupes de manière organisée pour organiser l'attaque... et avant tout, décider de quoi faire.

Hinata a plus ou moins compris ce qui s'était passé, et que le deuxième Renard est sa petite Alia. Ce qu'Hinata craint le plus, ce n'est pas le Renard, mais que les autres Ninjas puissent attaquer sa fille. Hinata a confiance en sa petite, elle ne fera pas de mal aux gens du village, du moins tant qu'elle ne sentira pas menacé. Mais les Ninjas apeurés l'ignorent et seront difficile à raisonner. L'inquiétude donne des ailes à Hinata, qui rejoint en courant la place principale et tente de passer à travers l'attroupement des shinobis affolés qui crient devant l'hokage. La masse compacte des dos qui s'agitent est malheureusement impérméable pour la jeune mère. Eux aussi, ils ont leurs angoisses et leur craintes, eux aussi demandent des ordres à l'Hokage.

Mais Hinata n'est pas en état de prendre patience. Elle doit intervenir avant que l'Hokage lance l'assaut. Rapidement, elle tourne sur ses pointes de pieds, entrainant une masse liquide de son chakra dans son mouvement. C'est Neji qui l'avait aidé à maitriser cette technique. La boule de chakra tourbillonante se déploie et envoie voler les Ninjas faisant barrage, se dégageant l'accès à l'Hokage. La surprise impose le silence sur la place, et Hinata crie: "Hokage-sama! Il ne faut pas attaquer le deuxième Renard! "

L'Hokage se tourne vers la jeune femme: "Hinata, c'est bien elle?"

Hinata: "Oui. J'ai une idée, mais il faut retrouver Naruto en premier et..."

Les autres shinobis que l'interventions d'Hinata avait fait taire ne sont pas tous de cet avis:" Le retrouver et en finir une bonne fois avec lui!"

" La survie du village est en jeu..."

" Ce sale enfant Renard... à cause de lui.."

Hinata a pâli, pensant à Alia et Naruto. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, une ombre noire s'abat devant le chunin qui vient de parler, et le fait taire d'un direct bien placé.

Sasuke: "Ne dit plus jamais de mal de Naruto."

Puis il se tourne devant l'Hokage pour lui reporter la situation: " Neji est déjà à la poursuite de Naruto, je sais où ils sont. Mais il parait que Hinata peut faire quelque chose."

La pensée de Neji aux prises avec le Renard glace Hinata. Son coeur se met à battre la chamade tandis que tous ses membres se mettent à trembler.

Hinata: " Neji est là-bas...?"

Un nouvel hurlement fait vibrer l'atmosphère, et au loin, les Ninjas peuvent voir le Kyubi qui tourne vers eux sa tête rousse, montrant ses crocs. Il va leur faire payer. Il va leur faire payer ces années enfermé dans cette cage humide et noire. Il va leur faire payer de s'être dressé contre lui, le Kyubi, un des plus puissant démon de cette Terre. Pour calmer sa rage, simplement rayer le village de la carte ne suffira pas. Il massacrera tous les humains sur sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucun de ses misérables insectes rampant à la surface, et qui on osé lever leurs armes contre lui! Quand tout sera fini, le monde entier sera son territoire, à lui et à sa fille!

L'hokage reprend rapidement l'initiative " Que tous les Chuunins et Jounins disponibles se préparent à défendre le village! Postez-vous sur la falaises pour le prendre de haut! Notre seule cible est le Renard Roux! Les genins, faites évacuer les civils vers la foret de l'autre coté! Execution!"

Les Ninjas se dispersent en un clin d'oeil, ne laissant sur la place que l'Hokage, Sasuke et Hinata. La voix puissante de l'Hokage a permit à Hinata de se reprendre. Elle essaye de se rassurer en se disant que Neji est tout près d'Alia, au moins.

Hinata:" Hokage, je vais rejoindre Naruto et Neji, je vais essayer de réenfermer le Renard. Si il reste des morceaux de l'ancien sceau, je peux y arriver."

Hokage: " Je te fais confiance, Hinata. Tant qu'Alia ne sera pas une menace, nous ne nous concentrerons que sur le Kyubi. Nous allons gagner du temps, faites vite."

Hinata: " Sasuke, guide-moi. Amène moi là où sont Naruto, Neji... et ma fille."

Dans la forêt, Neji voit juste au-dessus de lui la tête indigo de la petite Renarde se lever vers la tête rousse du grand Renard. Elle gémit, Neji voit qu'elle a peur, comme il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, la cajoler, lui parler doucement... mais elle ne le voit pas. Elle est hors de son atteinte. Kyubi arrête un instant ses hurlements et frotte son museau contre celui de sa fille, pour la rassurer. Le coeur de Neji se serre davantage. Ce dont il avait le plus peur... qu'elle l'abandonne.

" ji... Neji... "

Le jeune Hyuga sursaute, et reporte son attention sur le sol autour de lui. C'est la voix de Naruto. Il est là! Affalé contre un arbre, il essaye d'avancer, mais trébuche et tombe à genoux. Neji le rejoint rapidement: "Naruto, comment ça va?"

Naruto: "ça va aller... je me sens juste.. vidé. Fatigué.. Alia... Le kyubi..."

Brièvement, Naruto raconte à Neji ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du sceau. Il est aussi abattu que lui. Ils n'ont guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur eux-mêmes. Une patte velue se posant sur le sol juste à coté d'eux les force à bondir à couvert. Mais le Renard n'a pas senti leur présence. La Renarde, plutôt, car c'est la patte d'Alia qui a faillit les écraser.

Neji chuchote à Naruto: "Je vais essayer de monter sur sa tête. Je vais lui parler. Naruto, reste à l'abri en bas, attend Hinata."

Naruto fait signe qu'il a comprit. Mais avant que Neji ne se lève, il le retient par le bras: "Neji... Alia, c'est ta fille. C'est ma fille... n'est-ce pas?"

Neji: "Oui. "

A suivre


	35. Discussions des pères avec leur fille

Chaptitre 35: Discussions des pères avec leur fille

Oui, c'est notre fille. Ce n'est pas la fille du Renard.

S'accrochant à cette pensée pour se réconforter, Neji se rapproche prudement de la patte violette qui se lève et s'abaisse, comme si elle ne savait pas où se poser sans tout détruire. Là, elle va la poser là! Prenant de l'élan, Neji court sur la pattes de sa petite Alia, atteignant rapidement l'épaule, puis le cou. La grosse tête violette se retourne vivement, et s'immobilise en reconnaissant la personnée qui l'appelle.  
Neji: "Alia! C'est moi! C'est Papa!"  
Les grands yeux blancs tranchant sur le pelage violet expriment sa peur. Alia est complètement dépassé par la situation, elle ne comprend plus. Elle n'ose plus bouger de peur d'écraser quelque chose.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout est devenu si petit? Pourquoi est-ce que même Papa est devenu si petit? Je veux aller dans les bras de Papa! Papa!  
La plainte gémissante d'Alia a fait se retourner le Kyubi qui s'apprétait à lancer un premier assaut sur le village. Voyant Neji sur le cou de sa fille, Il hurle de rage: "Eloigne-toi de ma fille! Sale insecte! "  
Cet humain a bien veillé sur Alia pendant les années précédentes, mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue une Renarde, il ne peut être qu'une menace. Tout les humaine haissent et craignent les Renards. Tout les Shinobis veulent les traquer et les tuer.

Se détournant de Konoha, Kyubi se rapproche a pas mesuré de sa fille, guettant le petit humain posé sur son cou... trop près de la tête. C'est dangereux. La petite est vulnérable. Au moindre geste suspect, il est prêt à bondir pour arracher d'un coup de dent ce parasite. Neji aussi surveille d'un oeil le Renard, prêt à esquiver la moindre attaque.  
Neji: " Alia, tu m'entends? Répond moi"  
La voix aigue de la petite fille finit par sortir de l'épaisse gorge: "Pa... Papa... j'ai peur qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?"  
Le Renard gronde: " Ce n'est pas ton père, Yonbi! C'est moi ton père. Et en tant que digne fille du Renard, tu es toi aussi un noble et majestueux Renard. Tu t'es libérée de ta misérable envellope humaine. "  
Alia: " Je suis un vrai de vrai... Renard? Je ne suis plus une petite fille? "  
Neji: " Tu n'es pas un Renard, Alia!"

Essayer de se planquer dans une zone où deux gigantesques Renards sont en train de s'agiter, renversant les arbres au moindre mouvement de queue et brisant les rocher sous leur poids, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, même chez les Shinobis. Courageusement, deux d'entre eux se risquent pourtant dans la zone, pour en rejoindre un troisième, visiblement épuisé.

Sasuke atterit le premier à coté de Naruto, suivi par Hinata.  
Sasuke: " Encore vivant?"  
C'est sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter.  
Naruto: " T'en fais pas, c'est pas un petit Renard de rien du tout qui va m'avoir!"

Hinata penche un visage tendu sur le blessé: " Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment le sceau s'est -il défait? Je peux regarder la marque?"  
Pendant qu'elle lui enlève sa veste et son tee-shirt, Naruto explique: " Alia a utilisé un jutsu bizarre qui a affaiblit le sceau. Il a finit par céder sous la pression du Renard."  
Hinata regarde sur le ventre de Naruto, les anciens signes ont été déformés mais ils ne sont pas complètement effacé.  
Sasuke: " C'est quand tu as retrouvé Alia qu'elle a fait ce soir...? Pourtant , la puissance du kyubi filtrait déjà avant... "  
Naruto: " Non, ce n'est pas ça. Alia était déjà dans la salle du sceau avant que je la touches..."

Hinata: " La salle du sceau?"  
Naruto: "Tu te souviens, je t'avais raconté. Une fois, il y a longtemps, j'avais vu le Renard directement, et je lui avait parlé. Et bien, quand j'ai touché Alia, je me suis retrouvé là. Elle a défait le sceau sur les barreaux, et c'est ce qui a permis au Renard de sortir."  
Hinata: " Elle a juste défait ce sceau-là... alors il y a encore une chance."  
Naruto: " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
Hinata: " Alia n'a pas complètement détruit le sort, elle a juste endommagé la Clé, en quelque sorte. La cage n'est pas brisée... mieux, le lien n'est pas brisé. Le Renard est toujours relié à Naruto. Et à moi. Nous allons reconstituer le sceau, et introduisant une petite modification. Le plus difficile va être d'affaiblir suffisament le Kyubi pour le forcer à y retourner."  
Hinata a sorti de sa malette tout son matériel. Avec un fin pinceau et une aiguille, elle se penche sur le ventre de Naruto. Des yeux normaux ne verraient que des lignes rouges, mais Hinata peut voir les fins caractères imprégnés de chakra, condensé et réduit en lignes éparses. Elle connait suffisament le sceau pour pouvoir recoller les morceaux.

La grosse tête du Kyubi est maintenant tout près de la nuque d'Alia. Neji doit se cacher sous l'oreille de sa fille, mais elle continue à le suivre du regard. Indécise, hésitante. Neji continue à lui parler.  
Neji: " C'est vrai... que je ne suis pas ton vrai père, Alia. Mais je t'aimes, je t'aimes comme ma fille. Tu es ma seule et unique fille. Maman et moi, nous n'avons pas voulu te dire tout de suite la vérité... Nous pensions que tu es trop petite. "  
Alia: " Papa... Alia a fait une grosse grosse bêtise, hein? "  
Neji: " ... Oui, c'était une bêtise, de laisser sortir le Renard, Alia. Il est dangereux. "  
Alia: " Alors... je vais être punie? Je veux pas aller dans la cage.. je veux pas..."  
Neji: " Alia, tu es une petite fille, une gentille petite fille. On n'enferme pas les petites filles dans des sceaux. Le Renard a été enfermé parce qu'il a été vraiment méchant. Il a mangé des tas de gens, il a écrasé des maisons, brûlé des villages. "  
Renard: "Qui se soucie de ces miserables humains?"  
Absorbé dans la discussion avec sa fille, Neji a sous-estimé la distance qui le séparait du Kyubi. Juste à temps, il remarque un mouvement dans son champ de vision et bondit du cou de la petite Renarde. La patte rousse le frole de près, il a pu l'éviter, mais du coup il s'est éloigné de sa fille... et il tombe en chute libre.

Alia: "PAPA!"


	36. Le choix de Yonbi

Chapitre 36: Le choix de Yonbi

Les Ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas restés inactifs tout ce temps. L'ancienne générations a dominé sa peur sa peur du Renard pourr prêter main-forte à la nouvelle génération de Shinobis. Les villageois quittent le village en flux constants et régulier pendant que les Jounins organisent une ligne de défense. Pour contrer le Kyubi, ils ont dèjà invoqué toute sortes d'autres créatures. Ils n'attendent plus que le signal.

Mais il semblerait que le Kyubi ait un problème avec Yonbi, puisqu'il tourne résolument le dos au village pour s'occuper d'elle. Du moins, c'est que qu'en dise les guetteurs.

Tsunade est rassurée, elle n'a pas besoin de lancer l'assaut maintenant: " Rester en mode défensif. S'il ne manifeste pas l'envie de nous attaquer, ne le provoquez pas."

Alia a essayé de rattrapper son père avec sa grosse patte, ce qui a amorti sa chute... et empêché au Kyubi de l'ecraser par terre. Alia crie: " Père! Ne lui fait pas mal!"  
Le kyubi gronde sa petite: " Eloigne-toi de lui! C'est dangereux! Les Shinobis ont peur des Renards et ils les chassent! Il pourrait te blesser. "  
Alia: " C'est pas vrai! Papa... Papa ... Papa

Père... que ce mot fait mal à Neji. Entendre sa fille appeler le Renard... Père.

Neji remarque Sasuke à couvert d'un buisson, lui faisant signes de le rejoindre. Ne voulant prendre le risque de s'éloigner d'Alia, Neji envoye un clone.  
Sasuke: " Enfin, tu en as mis du temps pour me remarquer. Hinata et Naruto sont caché juste un peu plus loin par là. Hinata a reconstitué une partie du sceau, maintenant il faut attirer le Kyubi dedans avant de refermer le tout. "

Neji: " Explique-moi le plan... si vous en avez un."

Sasuke: " Le plan est... d'attirer le Kyubi dans le monde du sceau. Il doit être en partie détruit, mais pas la partie qui était à l'abri à l'intérieur de Hinata. Alia connait ce monde, elle devrait savoir instinctivement comment y entrer. Il faut qu'elle y entraine le Kyubi avec elle. Hinata terminera le sceau à ce moment là."

Neji sent son sang se glacer: " Alia... resterait prisonnière du sceau...?"

Sasuke: " Hinata affirme qu'elle arrivera à enfermer juste le Kyubi."

Neji aquiesce de la tête, mais le coeur n'y est pas. Il craint trop pour sa fille. Si par malheur elle se retrouverait prise dans le sort... Même si par la suite, on arrivait à l'en sortir, elle se sentirait définitivement trahie...

Neji balaye du regard la forêt alentour, et fini par trouver Hinata, penchée sur Naruto. Elle le regarde. Malgrè la distance qui les sépare, c'est comme s'ils étaient face à face. Ses lèvres articulent: " Fais moi confiance."

A son intention, Neji fait un petit signe de main, puis le clone se dissipe. Il n'y a de toute façon pas d'autres choix. S'il n'essaye pas de refaire le sceau, les autres Shinobis vont lancer l'attaque, et Alia va se trouver embarquée dans le combat. Konoha, mais aussi tous les villages des alentours peuvent être ravagés par la puissance du Kyubi s'il se bat.

Evitant avec adresse les coup de pattes du Kyubi, Alia recule de plus en plus. Elle protège son Papa qui escalade de nouveau sa patte pour lui parler. Arrivé dans le creux de son oreille, il lui explique: "Alia, Maman est là, tout près, elle se cache. Mais chut, ne le dis pas, où le Kyubi va la manger!"  
Alia balaye du regard la foret et repère effectivement sa mère, et Naruto. Elle demande: " Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il bouge pas... "  
Neji: " Il est juste fatigué, il se repose. Ecoute bien. Le Renard est un grand démon très dangereux. Il peut détruire la maison, le village, toute l'école si on ne l'empêche pas. Alors il faut le remettre dans la cage."  
Alia: " Non! C'est pas gentil! Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne dans la cage! Le pauvre..."  
Neji: " Alia, si le Kyubi ne retourne pas dans la cage, tout les Ninjas vont le combattre. Moi, Maman, Grand-père, les professeurs, l'Hokage... tout le monde. Et beaucoup vont mourir. Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Alia. Tu es une Shinobis, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux laisser le Kyubi détruire notre village."  
Alia: "Non... mais... mais..."  
Neji: " Il faut l'enfermer, Alia..."

Le Kyubi a sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Si les Shinobis ne l'ont pas encore attaqué directement, c'est qu'ils préparent un piège. Et le petit humain dans l'oreille de sa fille pourrait bien en faire parti. Le Kyubi agitent ses neuf queues avec colère, faisant se lever un vent violent. Puis il crache trois petites boules de chakra, qui prennent la formes de petits renards roux et volent directement vers l'oreille d'Alia. Effrayée, elle saute et les évite, mais ils reviennent à la charge.  
Kyubi: " Ne bouge pas, ils vont enlever l'humain dans sont oreille."  
Alia: " Papa ne me fais pas de mal!"  
Kyubi: " Les Shinobis préparent un piège, j'en suis sûr. Surtout n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Sinon toi aussi tu vas tomber dedans!"

Balloté, Neji continue de parler à voix basse: " C'est vrai qu'on prépare un piège pour l'enfermer, Alia, et on a besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu ramène le Kyubi à sa cage. Je suis sure que tu sais comment. "  
Alia: "Mais... mais..."  
Neji: " Maman va refermer la cage dès que tu as mis le Kyubi dedans, mon poussin. Et tout sera fini. Tu redeviendras une petite fille."  
Neji y croit fermement. Alia est une petite fille, elle n'a revetu l'aspect d'un Renard qu'à cause de l'influence du Kyubi.  
Alia: " J'ai peur... Papa..."  
Neji: " Je restes la, ma chérie. Je suis toujours avec toi. Je viendrais avec toi et je te protégerais. Et c'est Maman qui fermera la cage. Tu sais qu'elle fait super bien les sceaux, hein. "

Le kyubi a crée davantage de clones aérien, qui maintenant volent en nuée autour de la Renarde. Certains se sont posés sur son pelage et ils remontent vers son oreille. Neji les repousse un par un, mais leur nombre ne fait que croître.  
Neji: "Vite, Alia, je ne tiendrais pas eternellement! Emmène le Kyubi!"  
Alia commence à avancer d'un pas hésitant vers son père, mais celui-ci sent le danger.  
Kyubi: " Yonbi, tu ne vas quand même pas trahir ton propre père? C'est ce Ninja qui essaye de nous tendre un piège. Ne le crois pas, Yonbi!"  
Alia crie: "Je ne m'apelle pas Yonbi! Je suis Alia! "  
Puis elle bondit d'un coup vers le Renard. Il pourrait facilement la repousser, mais il risquerait de la blesser. Et le Renard ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas faire de mal à sa fille. Il ne veut pas. Sans se défendre, il la laisse planter ses petits crocs dans le pelage de sa jambe. Elle ferme les yeux et pense à la grande salle pleine d'eau. Elle veut y retourner. Dans un soudain nuage roux et indigo, les deux Renards disparaissent soudainement, à la grande surprise de la plupart des Shinobis. Neji aussi a disparu.


	37. Le choix de Kyubi

Chapitre 37: Le choix de Kyubi

Le Renard, la Renarde et Neji atterissent dans une gerbe d'eau sur une surface solide qui était autrefois le sol de la salle du sceau. Autour d'eux, les murs sont tordus et noircis, fendues de larges fissures s'ouvrant sur le néant, le vide. Le sol aussi est crevassé, mais l'eau ne s'écoule pas dans le néant par les ouvertures. Flottant au-dessus du vide, la masse liquide semble s'accrocher à ce qui reste des épais barreaux de fer qui retenaient le Kyubi.

Alia ouvre les yeux et lache la patte de son père. Elle tremble sur ses jambes. L'émotion, la fatigue. D'un air inquiet, elle regarde la grosse tête du Kyubi au-dessus d'elle. Elle remarque ses yeux clos, ses oreilles basses. Même le mouvement ondulant de ses queues est moins vif qu'à l'accoutumé.

D'une petite voix, elle demande: " Tu es triste, Père?"  
Kyubi: "Yonbi... Alia, pourquoi me trahis-tu? T'ais-je trahi, moi? Pourquoi me rejettes-tu?"

Alia se penche sur ses pattes pour chercher le regard d'ordinaire si ardent du grand Renard. Elle essaye d'expliquer: " Mais moi je ne veux pas que le village soit détruit! Je ne veux pas que Papa, Maman, Grand-père, Tante Hanabi, tout le monde... soit morts! Je ne veux pas que tout soit cassé! Je veux... je veux..."

Les larmes commencent à couler de ses grands yeux blancs tandis qu'elle continue: " Je veux... redevenir une petite fille. Je veux retourner à la maison, avec Maman, avec Papa! Je veux aller à l'académie et devenir une Shinobi... je .. je ne veux pas être un méchant démon Renard!"

Avec Papa, elle a bien dit "avec Papa". Neji n'a quasiment entendu que ce mot. Comme il est heureux! Il caresse de sa main le pelage violet de sa fille.  
Neji: " Alia, on va rentrer à la maison tous ensemble, ne pleure plus. Papa est là. "

Le Renard s'assoit dans l'eau, sans même essayer de s'échapper par les nombreuses fissures de la salle. Il pourrait s'enfuir. Il pourrait retrouver sa liberté, se sauver, partir loin de ces misérables créatures qui s'agitent à la surface... mais... sa fille, sa petite Renarde...

De grosses larmes coulent de ses yeux, elle gémit. Elle est malheureuse. Et le Renard a bien comprit qu'il en est responsable. Il frotte doucement son museau contre celui de sa fille pour la réconforter, mais le Kyubi tout puissant qu'il est ne peut pas calmer les pleurs d'une petite Renarde. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, ce n'est pas aussi facile que de massacrer des centaines d'humains et raser des villages. Le Kyubi sait faire tout ça. Mais il ne sait pas comment empêcher sa fille d'être malheureuse à cause de lui.

Gros chagrin, gros sanglots. Un désespoir gros comme une Renarde violette inonde la salle du sceau, inonde le coeur incandescant du démon Renard. Comment la plus ardente des flammes pourrait-elle tenir face à tout ce désespoir?

Le Renard a un profond soupir. Il voit petit à petit les murs se refermer, le sol redevenir plat, les barreaus de la cage se redresser. Sa prison est en train de se reconstruire. Dehors, la femme au yeux blancs est en train de refaire le sceau spiralé sur le ventre de Naruto, assistée par Jiraya. N'a-t-il plus que deux choix? S'enfuir ou Rester?

S'enfuir. Abandonner sa fille, ne plus jamais la revoir. Etre poursuivi, traqué sans cesse par des nuées d'humains, ces si petites créatures, insignifiantes, mais qui recouvrent et transforment le monde. Des êtres étranges, au coeur plus puissant que le sien.

Rester. Attendre sans se défendre que la cage se referme sur lui. Rester pour toujours dans cette salle humide, sans pouvoir vivre et bouger, en ne voyant sa fille que dans ses rêves. Et disparaitre à jamais en même temps que son porteur.

Lui, le Renard, ne peut-il pas trouver une autre solution, une autre réponse, comme le font ces humains qui à chaque fois se dépassent pour le vaincre. Est-il capable d'accepter une part de sacrifice pour une autre forme de victoire?

Le Kyubi regarde sa petite Renarde violette, et souffle sur son museau. Dans un nuage de fumée rose, la grande forme de la Renarde se dissipe d'un coup et le corps fin de la petite Alia avec ses quatres petites queues réapparait au milieu. Privé de son support, Neji tombe à terre, et il rattrapes de justesse sa fille au vol avant qu'elle n'atterisses dans l'eau froide. Soulagé, il la serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, il a eut tellement peur de ne plus la revoir. Alia se blottit dans les bras de son Papa et pleure sans retenue. C'est si rassurant, si rassurant d'être dans les bras de Papa, de l'entendre dire: "C'est fini, mon trésor, on va rentrer à la maison, avec maman."

Le regard du Renard surplombe ces deux petits humains enlacés, et le Kyubi a un sourire moqueur. D'un coup il fait claquer ses neuf queues, faisant jaillir l'eau en pluie. L'eau qui servait à stabiliser le sceau s'agite sous l'impulsion du chakra du Kyubi et se mets à tourbilloner. Emportés par une vague, Neji et Alia sont passé à travers une fissure et disparaissent dans le neant... pour réapparaitre soudain juste à coté de Naruto.

Hinata: " Neji! Alia!"  
Elle ne peux pas se relever de son ouvrage et du sceau qu'elle est en train de refermer, mais Neji lit sa joie sur son visage radieux. Sous les mains de Hinata et Jiraya, des signes rouges et noirs se tordent et s'agitent sur le ventre de Naruto, malgré la pression qu'ils exercent.  
Jiraya: " Neji, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans?"  
Neji: " Le Renard a crée un tourbillon dans l'eau."  
Jiraya: " Un tourbillon? Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire encore?"

Soudain, dans un geyser d'eau mélée de chakra rouge, une masse d'energie colossale jaillit du nombril de Naruto repoussant Hinata, Jiraya, Sasuke, Neji et Alia. Puis l'eau et le chakra retombent eux, les trempant intégralement. Hinata et Jiraya se relèvent immédiatement pour retourner sur le sceau de Naruto, mais il ne montre plus signe d'activité. Le sceau a été refermé de l'intérieur.

Hinata et Jiraya se regardent avec perplexité. D'un air détaché pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude, Sasuke se penche sur Naruto qui lui fait le signe de la victoire avec un sourire éclatant. Il n'a pas l'air très perturbé par l'évènement. Par contre, Hinata tombe comme une masse dans les bras de Neji, qui tient déjà Alia et vacille sous le choc.  
Neji: " Hinata!"  
Alia: " Maman! Maman!"  
Mais elle semble avoir perdu conscience.


	38. Le dernier coup du Renard

Chapitre 38: Le dernier coup du Renard

Les infirmières tentent vainement de faire taire le groupe qui s'agite dans la salle d'attente de l'hopital. Entre Neji qui fait les cent pas en portant une Alia qui pleure toujours, Naruto qui harcèle les docteurs pour savoir ce qui se passe, Sasuke qui étouffe de jalousie dans son coin à force d'entendre Naruto s'inquiéter pour Hinata, et Jiraya qui essaye de faire taire Naruto... c'est trop d'agitation pour un hall d'hopital. Soudain, tous les regards se tournent vers la porte du couloir ou vient d'apparaitre Tsunade. La vision du visage souriant de l'hokage rassure tout le monde, sauf Jiraya qui la connait bien. Elle a le sourire de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. Devançant Naruto, Neji demande: " Comment va Hinata,"

Tsunade: " Très bien, très bien, elle est reveillée maintenant. Tu peux aller la voir, Alia aussi. Allez, va voir ta Maman. "

Tous les deux se précipitent dans la chambre. Le sourire moqueur de Tsunade s'élargit davantage... Jusqu'a ce qu'un "SALETE DE DEMON RENARD!" rageur jaillisse de la chambre.

Jiraya: " Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Tsunade: " Le Renard n'est plus dans le coprs de Naruto. Il s'est transféré dans la partie du sceau implantée dans le ventre de Hinata pendant qu'elle était en contact avec Naruto. Il s'est implanté dans la paroi de l'uterus... sous la forme d'un bébé humain."

Jiraya: "QUOI! C'est une blague?"

Naruto: " Heu... je comprend pas tout, là."

Sasuke: " Si je comprend bien, Hinata va avoir un deuxième bébé, qui sera le Renard lui-même?"

Tsunade: " Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le Renard véritablement. L'esprit d'un démon Renard est trop vaste pour une simple enveloppe humaine, c'est juste une partie du Kyubi. Le reste est toujours bien à l'abri dans le sceau. "

Tsunade jette un oeil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hinata a prit sur ses genoux son mari et sa fille, tous les trois sourient et parlent de l'avenir doucement.

Alia: " Alors je vais avoir un petit frère? "

Neji: " Oui, mon trésor. Mais comme pour toi, je ne serais pas son vrai père. "

Alia: " Mais tu seras quand même son Papa, hein? Tu t'occuperas bien de lui."

Hinata: " Et on compte aussi sur toi pour être une gentille grande soeur, Alia. "

Alia: " D'accord. Mais... j'ai une question. Voila. C'est quant le Kyubi a dit qu'il était mon père, et pas Papa, parce que j'avais des queues de Renard."

Hinata réalise à ce moment qu'elle a oublié de resceller les queues de Renard d'Alia, pourtant bien visibles et qui s'agitent gaiement derrière elle. Mais Neji lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Aucun Ninjas n'a réagit aux quatre queues d'Alia, tout le monde était trop soulagé d'apprendre que le Kyubi était de nouveau scellé pour se poser des questions. Les questions viendront plus tard, et il faudra bien dire la vérité... ou du moins une partie.

Alia continue d'exposer son problème avec un grand sérieux, alors que ses parents écoutent avec indulgence.

Alia: " Alia, elle a des queues de Renard parce que c'est la fille du Kyubi. C'est pas tout à fait la fille de Papa... alors je me demandes... Un Papa, et une Maman, ils font comment pour avoir un bébé à eux?"

Grand silence frisé.

Puis Neji murmure entre ses dents: " Là, elle nous a eu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle poserai la question si tôt! Et après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne crois pas qu'elle croira que les bébés sont livrés par les cigognes..."

Hinata: " Ou qu'on trouve les petits garçons dans les choux... Tu as une idée?"

Neji: " Non, toi, c'est ta fille."

Hinata: " C'est ta fille aussi."

Neji: " Entre femmes, vous allez mieux vous comprendre."

Alia regarde d'un oeil perplexe ses deux parents très embarassés. Mais il n'y a pas le choix. Ils devront bien lui expliquer comment faire les bébés.

Le soir-même, Hinata est sorti de l'hopital. Afin de couper court à toutes les rumeurs, elle a préparé avec soin la raison officielle des évènements présents et des queues de Renards d'Alia et de son futur deuxième enfant.

" Pour faire disparaitre le danger du Kyubi définitivement, nous avons mené une expérience secrète dont le but était de transmettre progressivement l'energie mentale du Renard dans des enfants à naitre. En tant que spécialiste des sceaux, je me suis portée volontaire pour tenter l'expérience avec mon premier enfant, Alia. Devant notre réussite, nous avons voulu recommencer avec mon deuxième enfant pour y transferer l'ame du Renard, mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire facilement, ce qui a occasioné toute cette commotion. Le problème est maintenant définitivement réglé. "

Des applaudissements et des vivas viennent ponctuer le discours de la chef de clan Hyuga. Naturellement, à quelques rares exceptions, il est sous-entendu pour tout le monde que les enfants de Hinata sont aussi ceux de Neji. Les Shinobis rassemblés peuvent maintenant se disperser et aller fêter la victoire sur le démon Renard. Neji, Hinata et Alia ont pu rentrer chez eux en paix. Naruto et Sasuke sont allé se manger un bol de ramen, et Tsunade est allé boire avec Jiraya, laissant à ses chunins le soin de remplir toutes les paperasses.

Dans le ventre de Hinata, un petit renard à neuf queue commence sa vie d'humain.


	39. Epilogue

Chapitre 39: Epilogue.

Enfin, mes années de recherche et de travail ont portées leur fruit. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. C'était ma petite quète secrète, mon chef-d'oeuvre rien qu'à moi, que j'ai menée seule sans jamais en parler à personne. C'était un rêve bien trop personnel, bien trop intime. Il est achevé, il est réussi. Mes mains posent le fin pinceau avec lequel j'ai tracé Mon sceau.

Même Neji n'en revient pas. Lui, il avait presque complètement oublié. Trop surpris pour réaliser, il se regarde dans la glace. Il regarde les signes rouges sombres sur son front qui se mèlent aux signes noirs que mon père avait tracé là autrefois. Il a du mal à y croire.

Le sceau de la branche secondaire est desactivé.

Il y a 10 ans, Neji m'avait libéré en plongeant à mon secours dans la rivière où je me noyais. Maintenant, c'est moi qui l'ai libéré, définitivement, du poids de l'ancienne famille Hyuga. Plus rien ne nous retient au passé.

Tous ensemble, mon amour, mes enfants, ma famille, mes amis et tous les Shinobis de mon village, avançons.

Construisons notre avenir, libre.

FIN

NdA: Voila, l"histoire de Kawai ko est finie. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eut la patience de me suivre jusque là, et qui m'ont encouragé. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, il y a trois ans (!), je ne pensais pas que ça me mènerais aussi loin.

Je suis un peu triste de quitter Hinata, Neji et la petite Alia, mais maintenant ils vont pouvoir vivre une vie de Shinobis normale et pleine de rebondissements. Au revoir à tous.


End file.
